


War and Peace in Polis

by Enyn_Skyeward



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Enemies, F/F, Polis, Slow Burn, War, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival in Conflict

She only had the knife on her throat for a moment before Clarke found herself being pulled off of the esteemed leader. Indra and a bald-headed male had her on her knees, a sword to her throat. Indra seemed a bit too eager to complete the punishment, her eyes on Lexa and the bald man seemed genuinely confused on a how someone unknown managed to get into the woman’s chambers and still lived after the knife to her throat.

“Heda?”

“Release her Indra.” Lexa took a step forward and nodded. “Her quarrel with me is not finished but Clarke now knows that she cannot harm me without danger to herself.”

The bald-headed man looked down at Clarke and she looked up at him, “Clarke…Klark kom Skaikru? Wanheda?” She narrowed her eyes when he called her that.

“Do not call me that!” She gritted out, angered by the title.

“Apologies.” He nodded his head towards her. “Shall I prepare quarters for her in the eastern wing?”

Lexa took a step forward and gripped Clarke’s arm, which she jerked away. “Don’t touch me natrona!”

Indra pulled Clarke back by her hair and put the sword to her neck. “Watch your tone girl, the people may revere you but they will not forgive you calling Heda a traitor.”

“Not even when she is one?” Clarke nodded slightly against the blade. “Kill me Indra, like you wished to do several times before. I’m haunted by death; it would be a mercy for me.”

The man looked to Lexa, “Heda?”

“Prepare the quarters across from mine.” She looked up at the man, “also assign Ella to tend to Clarke’s needs. She is a representative of her people so we will treat her as one.”

“Those quarters…” He met her face, “they have not been used since…”

Lexa gave a nod, “I’m aware but I said to prepare them.”

* * *

He gave a slight bow before leaving and Indra put her sword up. “If she draws a weapon on you again Heda, I would suggest running her through.”

“Go Indra.” Lexa continued to stare at Clarke as Indra bowed slight and left, the doors to the room closing behind her. Offering her hand to Clarke, she waited but the blond pulled herself up without help. “You’re my guest Clarke, I suggest you act like it and never pull a weapon on me again.”

“As you wish…Heda.” She turned to leave but stopped when a hand touched her arm. “I said not to touch me!” She turned back to see Lexa dropping her arm, knife in hand. She held out the handle to Clarke. “Are you really giving me back the knife that I almost slit your throat with?”

Lexa gave a soft smile, so soft Clarke would have missed it if she had blinked. “If you had really wanted to kill me then I would be dead. Your hesitation alone tells me that my death is wished by another, not by you. You may hate me Clarke but you know that if another took my place then your people and mine would be at war once more.” Taking a step forward she held out the knife again. “If someone wants me dead then the walls of Polis have traitors, when the one who wanted my death learns I still live then you will become the target. Take the knife to protect yourself.”

Clarke took the knife and put it in her boot. “You knew I wouldn’t kill you…”

“Yes, but you yourself needed to learn that you would not.” Lexa turned to the small table by her large bed of furs. “If you need anything Ella cannot find for you then Titus can do so.” She picked up a book and turned with it. “Welcome to Polis Clarke, I hope you find peace in our city as so many others do.”

* * *

Walking to the doors, Clarke paused at the wooden structure. “Nia, she contracted me to kill you. She said she would not harm my people if I killed you, they’re marching south towards Trikru lands.”

“Thank you for telling me Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was hard, her jaw clearly locked but Clarke refused to turn to verify it. “Rest and know your people will remain under my protection.”

Clarke turned as she opened the door, “I still hate you.” Lexa turned to look at her, “you abandoned my people and betrayed our alliance. You used me to get what you wanted, I’ll never forgive that.”

“In time you will learn what you believe and what is are two different truths.” Lexa took a few steps forward. “Titus will show you to your quarters.” She motioned to the door and Clarke turned to see the bald man waiting patiently outside the doors.

* * *

The door shut behind her and Clarke walked past Titus, his hand extended to allow her to go first. Clarke looked at him as they walked, “what do you do here?”

“I am part of the council that advises Heda.” Titus gave a soft nod as they reached a set of doors merely feet away from Lexa’s. “These quarters have not been used in some time, until they can be cleaned properly, do take care not to damage the belongings inside. If you must move them, place them aside with care.”

“Why haven’t they been used? You must have had other representatives.” Clarke walked in as he opened the doors.

Titus gently moved to the chest that sat at the foot of an empty bed and opened it, removing bundled furs. “These furs are new, the old replaced after the Release Ceremony. Heda would not allow much else besides the removal of the furs and clothing.”

“Release Ceremony?” Clarke took a few steps towards him. “These were Costia’s quarters weren’t they?”

The man’s movements stilled and he looked up at her, “who told you of Costia?”

“Heda, not long after our alliance was formed.” Clarke took a step further and looked around, seeing small trinkets and items on tables. “Why would she put me in these quarters?”

“I do not know the reason but you are highly important to Heda.” Titus finished rolling out the furs and moved to Clarke. “These quarters were for family and lovers of Heda, those before and Alexandria. If you are here, it is because Heda values you so take care with your words and actions. She risks much by placing you here as the last to reside here met a horrible fate at the…”

“I know what Nia did to her, Heda told me.”

Titus gave a nod, “then you hold more knowledge than half of those closest to her. Costia’s fate is not known to many, only that Nia took her life. I caution you to quarrel only with Heda when in private quarters and be graceful when among the people. Other leaders will not hesitate to slit your throat to harm Heda or learn her secrets.” He walked past Clarke to the door. “Ella will come retrieve you for the evening meal, I encourage you to bathe and change between now and then.”


	2. Learning One's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

Clarke found the balcony of the room had a gorgeous view of Polis and so she sat on the bench by the stone railing to look out. Looking out she found herself amazed by the peace that came from looking out at the city, where stone buildings rose two or three levels off the ground and people traded goods in the city square. Leaning her arms against the railing, she looked below to see a convoy of horses riding up, the banner made her stand suddenly as she knew it as Nia’s.

Backing up, she bumped into someone and quickly turned to see a young woman that reminded her of Niylah. The woman backed up but kept her arms behind her back, bowing her head slightly. “You have not bathed or changed, Titus said you would be prepared for the evening meal when I came to retrieve you.”

“Ella?”

“Yes, I am to assist you during your stay here.” She turned and moved to a small room off to the side of the main room. “I will draw you a bath but you must be quick, already the banquet has begun.”

Clarke followed her to find her filling a large metal tub with water from a running facet. “You have running water here?”

“Yes, diverted from the river.” She turned and looked Clarke up and down. “While you bathe I shall retrieve you clothing, apparently Titus incorrectly guessed you had some with you.” Ella moved past her but turned at the door. “Turn the nob to the left to stop the flow.”

* * *

It was ten minutes later that Clarke found herself standing in front of a mirror while Ella braided her hair. The woman stepped away and as Clarke turned to survey the work, her eyes taking in the softness of the dress that was selected for her. She felt the blue fabric under her hand and turned to the girl standing behind her.

“Where did you get this dress? I didn’t think such things existed, I thought materials were pieced together…”

Ella gave a slight bow of her head, “Polis is not the wilderness, fine materials are used except in ceremony. Ceremony dictates the clothing of war and battle, the furs and dark materials that show the person is one of many, one of the people.” She looked up slightly, “Titus instructed me to obtain the dress from the stores of which Heda refuses to wear.”

“So this is Heda’s dress?”

“She never wears such finery; I doubt she knows it exists if I am to be honest.”

Clarke turned back to the mirror and nodded, “it’s beautiful.”

“We must depart, the banquet has already begun and you must be present.”

* * *

Walking down the hall, Clarke found Titus waiting at the end of the hallway with Lexa standing beside him. They were both discussing something so Clarke paused a few feet away, knowing she’d cause a stir if she didn’t pay respects to Lexa. Servants and warriors alike stood in the hallway, they wouldn’t stand for such disrespect and she was aware that Titus gave her information to keep her alive. Lexa looked up and her eyes instantly settled on Clarke, a slight curve of her lip would have been missed if you hadn’t witnessed it dozens of time before.

“You look more like you should Clarke, no longer the lost leader in the forest.” She turned her head slightly to Titus. “Where did you acquire the dress?”

Titus bowed his head slightly, “your private stores Heda, as you do not use them I thought…”

“See that Clarke is given access to the stores, whatever she wishes she may have.” Lexa turned her head back to Clarke. “You are late as usual, I thought it best to inform you that Nia has arrived but does not know either of us still live. Entering together will show that our alliance is stronger than the one she believed she had with you.”

Clarke swallowed the sharp comment on the edge of her tongue and gave a slight nod. “I saw her convoy from the balcony in my room.”

“As she has not reached the inner threshold as is custom, she does not know anything beyond those of the city. Announcements of my death would not be announced until dawn or unless the inner threshold was reached.” Lexa turned to Titus and nodded, “let the leaders enter.”

“Sha Heda.” He left with a nod to Clarke and Lexa gave a slight nod to Ella, the woman left behind Titus down the stairs.

* * *

Clarke took the few moments to take in what Lexa wore, it wasn’t her armor of anything of battle. It was the first she’d seen the woman in anything else, especially black pants and loose brown tunic that was clearly of good quality linen. Her arms were visible as the tunic cut off at her shoulders, the muscle and tattoo were new to Clarke. Looking up she found Lexa watching her with a slight smirk and curious eyes.

“You may admire me if you wish Clarke but I would encourage that your eyes not linger when among the other leaders. They may think you wish to kill me again.” The tone was playful as Lexa descended down the stairs, the red cloak that Clarke had missed trailing behind her.

“I wasn’t admiring you.” She started after the woman and caught up to her.

“Of course not, you would not wish to offend me.” The tone continued to be playful and Clarke found herself unable to comprehend how the woman who she’d threatened to kill hours before was playing with her.

Clarke gritted her teeth, “I still hate you.”

Lexa walked silently till she arrived at a set of doors, she turned and waited till Clarke stood facing her. “Contain your anger, beyond these doors you can only be Klark kom Skaikru, only the leader of your people. You have allied yourself to me, sworn to me your loyalty and I can show no favorites. If you speak against me I must have you put on the tree, you know how cruel I can be but you also know the cruelty by which Nia operates. Know your place Clarke, contain everything you feel towards me until we are beyond these doors.”

“Sha Heda.” She spoke calmly, aware that Lexa’s lecture was one of safety not taunting. With having allowed Lexa to live she was in danger herself and Clarke knew if she wanted to live she’d have to ignore everything she felt towards Lexa. Everything from hatred at her abandonment to the continued attraction she felt.

* * *

Lexa gave a nod and turned, looking at the guard to left. The guards both opened the doors and Lexa turned to look at Clarke, motioning to the space beside her. Clarke stood beside her and proceeded inside with her, staying side by side. Everyone in the room stopped speaking amongst each other and turned, bowing their heads as Lexa moved past them towards the throne at the other side of the room. Titus met Clarke’s eyes from where he stood and motioned with his eyes to the space beside him, wanting her to stand beside him as Lexa approached the throne.

Doing just that, she stood silently as Lexa sat and the doors were shut by the guards. All the leaders in the room totaled to seven and with them were a few people, probably their guards and own councils. Clarke looked up to see several people looking at her, whispering slightly and she knew they wondered who she was. On purpose she avoided Nia and those with her, among them was Niylah. She refused to acknowledge the woman she’d used during her time in the north, knowing that Niylah had taken a liking to her beyond the few times of pleasure she found in the woman’s bed.

Trigedasleng was spoken and Clarke internally cursed herself for not knowing much beyond the basics of war and insults. It was from a tall man with worn clothing, dust on the clothing signified he was probably from the desert clan Clarke knew existed. Titus leaned close to her and spoke. “He wished to know who you are, if you are part of Heda’s council or if you are her new lover.”

“She is neither!” It was spoken in English and Clarke made herself physically stand still. Nia moved forward and stared at Clarke, she forced herself to look at the woman who sent her to kill Lexa. “She is an assassin from the Sky People, I found her in my lands plotting to kill Heda. Before I could capture her she escaped! Have care of her lies Heda, she plans to slit your throat.”

Lexa stood and took a step down from her throne, Nia took a step back in response. “She confessed what she was meant to do and who sent her but begged forgiveness, only wishing protection for her people that one in this room has threatened. Do not worry for my life Nia, Klark kom Skaikru is an ally and knows the value of my life.”

“Klark kom Skaikru.” The whispers continued and Clarke watched as other leaders began looking at her with awe.

Titus gave a soft smile and leaned in slightly to whisper. “The clans revere you, she cannot threaten you now without causing all to stand against her. You have the loyalty of six clan leaders and that of Heda, you and your people have protection.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think, I also sometimes take suggestions into account and include them in the story. I hope you enjoy.


	3. A Banquet of Enemies and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

The banquet was actually a banquet, after tensions seemed to ease as much as possible given the circumstances they all sat to eat. Clarke found herself sitting beside Lexa and Titus, on the other side of Lexa was a middle aged woman. She seemed rather calm in her actions as opposed to Nia, who sat across from them with Niylah directly opposite of Clarke. She did her best to avoid eye contact with the woman, eating silently.

“It is approaching the tenth year of your selection Heda.” Nia spoke calmly and everyone looked up at her. “The people should wish to celebrate, perhaps a tournament should be held.”

“Your tongue has never been wise.” The woman on the other side of Lexa spoke. “A tournament makes mockery of our strongest warriors, sacrificing them for nothing.”

Lexa leaned back in her chair and gave thought to the topic. “If the terms were amended then it would be appropriate, no death shall be allowed. We shall not sacrifice our strongest warriors for sport. None of the clans may put forth warriors, only those who wish to participate may do so.” She looked to the side, “what are your thoughts Clarke?”

All looked at her and Clarke gave it only a thought for a moment. “Considering I will be on the sidelines preparing to heal those stupid enough to let another hurt them, let the people have their fun.”

Laughter escaped several of the leaders and Luna looked at her from her seat. “You will do well among us Klark kom Skaikru.” She nodded to Lexa, “a good choice, not stubborn like those you spoke of in the early days of their alliance.”

* * *

“A tournament shall be!” One of the other leaders slammed his hand down on the table, the burly man grinned. “I shall enter myself, such fun to be had!”

The woman beside him took his glass, “excuse him Heda, he seems to have drank too much wine.”

“I have not drank too much wine woman!” The man took back his glass, “houmon you worry too much.”

Clarke turned to her and smiled, “you are bound?”

The woman gave a nod, “half our summers, but I do think to run him through at times. Boris can be trying on one’s mind.”

A small chuckle escaped Clarke, “I’m aware of the notion.”

“You have a houmon?”

Shaking her head she gave a frown, “there was potential twice before but one is dead and the other,” she looked up, “not something I wish to talk about.”

“Then I say neither are worthy of one such as you.” The woman grinned, “there are many who would wish you so if you wish introduction…”

“Eva, do not attempt your matchmaking again.” Lexa spoke firmly but it was bordering on playful Clarke noticed. “The last matches you made left me without four warriors due to the babes that resulted within a season. If you continue I shall have no warriors left to fight for me.”

Laughter once again spread across the table and Clarke sat back, a slight smile on her face. She looked to the side to see Lexa drinking her wine. She leaned in and whisper slightly, “I didn’t need saving.”

“I merely do not wish to share you.” The whisper was soft as Lexa put her glass down, her attention quickly diverting to Luna speaking about the bounty of fish she had to share with the clans.

Clarke raised her eyes to see Niylah looking at her with a soft smile, the woman leaned in slightly to speak. “If you would permit me an audience later Wanheda, I would like to speak with you.”

Saying nothing, Clarke went back to her food. Titus gained her attention to speak to her about those at the tables, telling her the clans of which they belonged to and who sat with them. She asked questions herself and he answered them, as clearly as if he was there as her council and not Lexa’s. The man held nothing back as he whispered about the dangers each clan presented, at least all but Luna’s because there was no danger with the woman.

* * *

Returning to her quarters later in the evening, Clarke found Ella laying out a blue nightdress, loose and silky feeling. She unbraided Clarke’s hair immediately and brought a bowl of warm water over with a soft cloth so Clarke could wash her face. After washing her face she changed into the nightdress and watched Ella fold the dress and put it in the chest at the end of the bed. Sitting on the balcony again, Clarke allowed herself to look up at the stars.

“What do I call you?” She turned to see Ella in the doorway. “Titus says to not call you what the people call you.”

Clarke smiled softly, “you can call me Clarke.”

“I shall do so. There is someone at your door wishing to see you Clarke.”

She stood and moved to the doorway, “Heda?”

“No, another woman. She was at the banquet, part of the Azgeda envoy.”

“Niylah.” Clarke sighed and moved past her into the room. “I’ll speak to her so she doesn’t continue to come.”

Ella gave a nod, “I shall go.”

“No, I wish you to stay Ella. Find something to do, I just don’t want to be alone with her.” She watched Ella’s eyes flit to the knife by the bed. “She’s not a danger, I just…”

“Understood, I shall organize the items left by Heda’s beloved so that they may be placed away properly.” She started picking up small items and trinkets as Clarke moved the doors to the room. She opened one to see Niylah and one of the hallway guards.

“It’s alright, wait here.” The man gave a nod and stood by the door, closing it after Niylah walked into the room.

* * *

The woman surveyed the grand room and saw Ella. “Are we not to be alone?”

“She’s my attendant, she won’t repeat anything said.” Clarke spoke softly as she sat on the trunk at the end of the bed. “Why are you here Niylah?”

The woman stood a few feet away, “I asked for an audience only because it would be improper for me to ask if you wished to grace my furs tonight.” She looked around before resettling her eyes on Clarke’s. “Clarke, what you stated at the banquet about not wishing to speak about the second…”

“It’s not you Niylah, the one still alive isn’t you.” Clarke stood and shook her head. “I was in a bad place and I just wanted to forget everything I’d done. I’m sorry but what we shared, it was just to be those times. I’m not looking for a relationship, not with you or anyone right now.”

Niylah took a step back, “I see. If that is what you wish then I understand. I only wish you had stated so at the time.”

“I understand if you want to stay away, to hate me.”

The woman smiled, “Clarke I could not hate you. I understand your actions and only wished you had told me that what was shared would not go further.” She looked around the room, “your room is grand, much more so than those we all reside in.”

Clarke rubbed her arm, “it’s the one I was assigned to by Heda.”

“All the clan leaders will envy you.” She looked at Clarke soberly, “you are treated like a queen, given access to the finest clothing, an attendant to meet your needs and you have the ear of Heda’s council. Take care Clarke, there are dangers to such a position.” She turned to leave, “rest well Wanheda.”

She left and the door shut behind her, Clarke turned to find Ella standing still. “Please leave Ella so I can sleep.”

“Of course, rest well Clarke.” She left as Clarke started blowing out the lit candles in the room.


	4. A Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

Clarke woke to the sun shining on her face, she turned her head and opened her eyes to see Ella opening the doors to the balcony. She sat up slowly and noticed that a tray of food lay on the trunk at the end of the bed. Ella returned from the balcony and picked up the tray, carrying out to the bench on the balcony. Without a word she returned and laid a cloak at the end of the bed, disappearing for only seconds only to return with a bowl of warm water.

“Did you sleep well Clarke?”

Nodding, she moved off the bed and used the cloth to wipe away the residue of sleep. “How is everything? Did anything happen last night?”

“All is well. Heda informed me that I am to take you to her private stores today so you can choose your clothing. We can go whenever you wish, for now I will wait until you are done eating your morning meal and have bathed.”

Clarke pulled on the cloak and moved to the balcony, grabbing a piece of bread and cheese as she leaned against the stone railing to look out at the city. Eating, she watched as several groups trained in the courtyard off the east and horses were being examined in the northern courtyard by Lexa. She only knew it was Lexa because of the red cloak and armor she wore. She reached down for the pieces of fruit and ate them as she watched Lexa physically examine the horse by running her hands down each leg.

Ella removed the tray a few minutes later once it was empty and informed Clarke her bath was ready. After climbing into the metal tub, Clarke closed her eyes in order to relax. The sharp crash of something made her open her eyes and sit up. Grabbing a soft cloth to cover herself, Clarke walked to the edge of the doorway to see Ella picking up pieces of a glass vase. She looked to be near tears, likely ashamed of what she’d done.

“Ella?” Clarke moved over and bent down to help the woman. “What happened?”

“The bottle slipped from my fingers, it was prized by Heda’s beloved and I have destroyed it.” She looked up at Clarke, “I fear what Heda will do once she learns I did not take care with the item.”

Clarke put her hand on the woman’s arm, “I’ll tell Heda I broke it, if she wants to punish me she can. Don’t worry about the vase, it was an accident and I know you didn’t mean to.”

“Thank you Clarke.” She took the pieces from Clarke and put them in a small box. She paused and looked at the former leader. “You should dress so we can visit Heda’s private stores.”

* * *

After Clarke dressed in the dress she’d worn the night before, she picked up the small box containing the pieces of the broken vase. Ella paused in her actions and looked at her, as if questioning what she planned to do.

“I need to visit Heda before we go to the stores.”

Ella merely gave a nod and followed Clarke as she left the room, heading across the hall to Lexa’s quarters. She knocked and Trigedasleng was spoken, Ella gave a nod to Clarke to let her know it was a command to enter. Clarke pushed her hand against the door and it opened, walking in to see Lexa standing by her window looking outside. She turned her head to see Clarke and Ella, not bothering to move from her position.

“What can I do for you Clarke?”

Clarke walked over to Lexa and held out the box. “I wanted to give you this.” Lexa took the box from her and opened it. “I accidently dropped it when trying to place it aside. Ella told me it was Costia’s and for that I wish I’d taken more care. I apologize Lexa, I did…”

Lexa put the box aside and put her hand on it, “it was a gift from Boris and Eva during one the festivals. Costia treasured it due to its rarity.” She looked up at Clarke, “thank you for bringing me the pieces.”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“You have done nothing but honor Costia’s memory, perhaps more than I. It was an accident as you said, I know you didn’t break it with purpose so all is forgiven.” She looked past Clarke to Ella, “did you acquire what I asked you to acquire?”

Ella nodded and motioned to a chest against the wall. “I placed them away after acquiring the materials.”

“I will take Clarke to the private stores, during that time do as I requested then take time for yourself.” She walked past Clarke to the doors of her quarters. “Come Clarke, we can speak while we walk.”

* * *

The walk to the private stores was quieter than Clarke expected it to be, but it was long. Apparently, Lexa’s private stores were located in the basement of the Commander’s Palace. As they neared where Lexa was headed, the leader spoke softly while the guards followed at a longer distance. Clarke had to struggle to hear Lexa’s words as they walked.

“I know you cannot forgive me for abandoning you at the mountain…”

“You admit to abandoning us, I thought you did what was necessary but didn’t abandon us.” Clarke spit out and Lexa stopped, turning with the torch in her hand. “What?”

Lexa held out the torch and Clarke took it, watching as Lexa bent down to remove something from her boot. She withdrew a small piece of paper and held it out to Clarke. “Here is the deal they offered. Wallace said he gave me the agreement in writing so that neither of us could use the terms against the other in the future.”

Clarke took the paper and handed the torch back, she uncurled the paper and read the words on the page in the firelight.

**Terms of Agreement**

**Outsiders shall stay off mountain lands in the future and in return, no Outsiders shall be captured. All present Outsider prisoners shall be released and returned to the Commander, given that she leaves with all her people. If terms are violated, then the agreement is void so Outsiders can be captured. All those from the Sky present in the mountain shall be left behind. Those outside the mountain must be abandoned, any Outsider protecting them voids the agreement. ~~Their leader must be surrendered or the agreement is void~~.**

**Signed: Cage Wallace**

**Signed:**

* * *

The symbol under Wallace’s signature that was likely Lexa’s signature. Clarke saw the strikethrough of the surrender, looking up at Lexa she met green eyes.

“You didn’t surrender me…”

“I told Wallace that his terms made you and your people separate from me so I could not surrender you. I did not tell him that I would not surrender you.” Lexa took a step forward to get closer to Clarke. “I told you once that I sacrificed many but not you. I will never sacrifice you Clarke, not unless I have no other choice to save my people. That night at the mountain did not warrant such a sacrifice so I left you alive, giving you a chance to save your people.”

Clarke rolled the paper up and handed it back to Lexa, “you could have told me.”

“To do that would risk my people, accepting that deal meant that I was no longer your ally. Wallace’s guard, he would have reported back that I gave you an advantage. I protected my people Clarke, the same as you.” She turned and continued walking, Clarke caught up quickly.

“That doesn’t excuse the genocide I had to commit when you abandoned us. Children were there Lexa, innocent children who had no part in the actions of Wallace and his son.”

Lexa turned suddenly, “no it does not. When Costia was murdered I was vengeful, distraught with rage and sadness. I ordered my army to march against Nia, I slaughtered four villages before she surrendered. All the people were innocent, the children in them had no part in her actions but in my rage I did not care. Just as you live with the deaths, so must I. I forged an alliance with Nia because in a moment of clarity I remembered Costia did not believe in death, as a healer she fought for life.” Her eyes bore into Clarke’s, “we never forget the innocent, they haunt us during our waking hours and those we sleep. All we can do is accept and continue on, for we cannot change the past.”

The former sky leader shook her head, “you don’t kill ruthlessly.”

“I did once and I regret those actions now. The innocents I slaughtered make me consider my people as a whole now, the innocent and the guilty. No more of my people will die senselessly if I can prevent it.”

Silence stretched out before Clarke spoke, “I understand but I don’t forgive you.”

“Nor should you.” Lexa gave a small smile and nodded her head behind her. “Come, I wish to show you what you may have.”

* * *

A few doors later Lexa stopped at one and unlocked it with a key. Clarke watched her push open the wood and lit several torches in the room. Gasping, the blond took in everything in the room. It was filled with fine clothing, beautiful stone jewelry and dozens of furs along with a dozen more knickknacks. She ran her hand across one of the furs and picked up a stone necklace, it was blue and hung on a black string. “All of this is yours?”

“Yes and all of it is yours to choose from, you may have whatever you wish.”

Clarke ran her hands over several items before picking up several furs and leathers. Several were tan and others were black. She turned to Lexa and ran her hand over the black leather, “do you have any with the blue accents like before?”

“I had them specially made, I shall have the blue added to whatever you choose.” Lexa picked up one of the stone necklaces that laid nearby and held it up to Clarke’s face. “This matches your eyes and dress, appropriate to wear when wearing a dress.”

Taking the necklace from her, Clarke laid it aside. “Thank you but it’s safer here.”

After several minutes Clarke held leathers and furs, a few days worth of clothing laid on top and the blue necklace at Lexa’s insistence. The guard that waited outside instantly took the items and Clarke followed, Lexa behind them with the torch. She handed it off to another guard once they reached the main level and walked with the guard and Clarke to the second level where their quarters resided.

* * *

Lexa opened Clarke’s door and the blond paused inside when she saw the room was vastly different from what it had been that morning.

“What happened?”

“These are your quarters, not Costia’s.” Lexa looked at the blond. “I had her belongings removed and placed away. Everything within this room is yours now.”

Ella appeared out of nowhere as was normal and took the items from the guard, quickly starting to place them away in the two trunks that lay the end of the larger bed. It was covered in gray pelts which were likely wolf. Clarke walked around and found books and drawing materials on the once trinket covered desk. The balcony doors were open and had pelts on not one but two benches, the second added apparently.

“It's...” Clarke found no words so she turned back to Lexa with a smile, “thank you.”

“I only wish to give you what you deserve.” She gave a nod and backed up. “I shall see you at the evening meal, do wear your necklace.”


	5. People in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

Clarke found herself at peace for the first time since the mountain, especially given that nothing was expected of her. Lexa had given instructions to Ella to meet Clarke’s needs and to Titus that Clarke was not to be disturbed with matters of state, or anything else. She had no duties, nothing was expected of her and it was the peace after months of leading and surviving that she desperately needed. The former leader found herself on her balcony most days drawing in the notebooks left for her, new ones replacing the old ones immediately so she always had a full desk.

It was five weeks after her arrival in Polis that she found herself facing the reality she’d left behind in exchange for peace. Looking over her balcony one day she saw several riders moving through the courtyard, they wore black and didn’t carry a symbol of the clans. It was strange as every convoy or visitor carrier the banner of their people, it was practically required custom. Placing her book aside, she stood and walked past Ella who was quietly sewing blue ribbon into one of the black leathers Clarke had.

“Clarke?”

“I’m going to meet with Heda, you can stay or go I don’t care.”

* * *

Ella followed her as she left her room and found Titus with Lexa at the end of the hallway. Both were walking down the stairs to main level, Lexa paused briefly to allow her to catch up. Titus continued to talk but switched from Trigedasleng to English as he normally did when Clarke was present.

“They carry no banner, they are either nomads or Skaikru.”

“My people don’t know where Polis is.” Clarke made the statement as they continued to walk to the banquet hall. “Unless Lincoln led them but he’s considered a traitor and he wouldn’t risk setting foot on Trikru lands.”

Lexa paused at the edge of the doors, “your people have been loud, or so Indra has reported. There is one among them who leads them in your absence but his ways are violent.” She met Clarke’s eyes, “Lincoln and Octavia were forced to seek refuge among my people because of this man’s actions.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You needed peace, not to be at war once again.” Lexa sighed, “I see that was wrong of me.”

Titus put a hand on Clarke’s arm, “waiting the information is better than assuming what you believe will be said.” He moved forward and pushed the doors open, standing back to allow Lexa and Clarke to move in first before following. Ella followed behind the three but stayed by the doors, the guards closed the doors behind her.

* * *

Clarke paused in her steps when she saw who was standing before her, they were her people but they looked as if they’d been in fights. Lincoln, Octiavia, Monroe, Harper and Kane all stood and looked at her with bordering shock. Lexa walked past them and sat on her throne, Titus waiting patiently beside Clarke without saying a word. Clearly his intent was to make sure they didn’t harm her despite being her people.

“Clarke…” Kane walked to her and shook his head in disbelief. “We thought you…”

“We thought you were dead.” Octavia stated bluntly, “you’ve been here the whole time?”

Clarke gave a nod, “five weeks, before that I was walking aimlessly and ended up in Azgeda lands. Frankly, I was partially insane and almost killed Heda during that period of insanity.” She took a few steps forward, “why are you here in Polis, what has happened?”

“Shouldn’t matter to you since you abandoned us!” Octavia spit out and immediately the guard near Lexa drew his sword.

“Em pleni.” Lexa spoke and nodded to the guard, he put his weapon away. “I caution your tongue Octavia, no matter Clarke’s actions she is revered here by the people and considered your people’s leader. In the Palace no disrespect to any clan leader will be tolerated.” Her attention went to Kane. “Marcus, please answer Clarke’s question.”

Kane squeezed Clarke’s arm before moving to Lexa. “We came because Indra told us you were the only one able to create treaties. Pike, the man leading the majority now is bordering on war and if an alliance is not made soon then neither of our people will be at peace anymore.”

“We can’t afford another war, considering Nia is bordering on war herself.” Clarke stated as she walked forward. “Our people have been allies before, the cost was too high to just push aside the alliance.”

Lexa nodded, “I never considered the alliance broken but your people view my actions at the mountain as such.” She stood and stepped down, “who is this man who claims to lead your people?”

“He’s a former guard, fanatical in some aspects.” Kane stated as he walked forward slightly. “He managed to get a majority of the camp to vote against the use of a council and now we’re left with little say. Those that want peace with you and the other clans, we’re either locked up or under watch. The three of us had to slip away at night and make our way to Tondc to ask Indra for help in attempting an alliance.” He looked back at Clarke, “your mother chose to cover for us but when Pike finds out…”

“If Nia’s army continues south at the pace she’s going,” Clarke moved to Lexa, “she’ll be at Camp Jaha in a week. She won’t hesitate to slaughter them; we need to stand together…”

“Pike is insane.” Harper spoke, “if they approach 800 yards out he’ll shoot them. It’ll be a slaughter.”

Monroe took a step towards Clarke, “not if you come with, if he sees you he may stand down.”

“She’s right, everyone at the camp knows you lead them to war once with success.” Kane put a hand on her arm. “Pike would likely want you to lead again, especially since you know more about the clans than any of us, with Octavia and Lincoln being the exception.”

* * *

Clarke turned to look at him, “I won’t lead another war.”

“It is nearing night, I suggest rest and food before such decisions are made.” Lexa looked at all of them, “every one of you is welcome to stay in Polis.”

Lincoln gave a nod, “mochof Heda.” He looked at the girls and Kane, “I saw housing on our way in, I’ll take you there.”

“Prepare rooms in the western wing.” Clarke spoke as she looked to Titus, “three rooms.”

“Clarke you can’t…” Kane looked to Lexa. “We’ll be fine in the housing.”

Titus nodded to Clarke, “shall I send for a healer as well Prisa?”

That title had been new to Clarke, she’d started hearing it within two weeks of her arrival. One of the guards had been at Tondc and had witnessed her people call her Princess. The name had been in mockery but after the mountain it was one of the names the Trikru called her beyond Wanheda, a title of honor. Lexa often called her it when playful but Titus continued to call her it as she did not respond as negatively as she did with Wanheda. Ella had been instructed to call her Clarke only, never anything else.

Clarke turned her attention to Ella and gave her a nod, the girl quickly disappeared through the door in search of a healer. Lexa looked between them all, “tonight you shall dine with me, it will allow you more time to explain your people’s suffering and in turn I call explain the status of the Azgeda’s march. Until the evening meal I suggest you rest and gain strength, your journey here was likely long.”

Titus moved to Kane, “I will show you to your quarters, come with me.”

“We really can stay in housing.” Kane tried to argue but Titus merely put out his arm. “Okay, I guess we aren’t.”

* * *

Clarke turned to Lexa when the door shut behind her people. “Thank you for letting them stay here.”

“I can deny you nothing Clarke.” Lexa gave a soft smile, “I must meet with Luna and Boris before we dine to discuss the need for warriors. If Nia continues her march south, her vast army will overwhelm Trikru alone.” Lexa brought Clarke’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles, “rest well Prisa with the knowledge you will not forced back to war.”

“That may not be true. Between Nia and Pike, I may have to return to Jaha to keep my people safe.”

“Keeping your people safe and leading a war are two different actions.” Lexa started walking and Clarke walked with her, “in time you will see the difference.”

The blond let a chuckle go, “you know I really hate your lessons.”

“You may hate them but when have they failed you?” A quirk of her lips was all Clarke got from the brunette. “Go and rest Clarke, the evening meal will likely be trying on all of us.”


	6. A Banquet of Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

Clarke entered the banquet hall to see several of Lexa’s attendants setting places and placing food down. She captured several small berry-like fruit from one of the platters and moved to the window on the other side of the room. Pushing aside the transparent cloth, she allowed herself to gaze up at the sky, to see the stars that she often looked at from her own balcony. The doors opened and again and she let the cloth fall, looking over to see Lexa entering without anyone behind her for a change. She wore her usual downtime clothing of pants and a sleeve-less tunic, her red cloak connected by a metal chain attached to each shoulder of the tunic.

“If you continue to eat the fruit before the meal you will not eat properly.” Lexa playfully lectured her before taking a fruit from her hand. “I did not have a boar prepared for you to not eat.” She popped the fruit in her mouth and gave a soft smile.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t lay them out, you know I love them.” Clarke ate the last one remaining in her hand before smiling herself. “Luna told me yesterday a story about the first time you picked up a sword. I can’t picture Heda falling over due to a sword’s weight.”

Lexa picked at her lip softly with her teeth, “Luna was visiting, her sister’s son united with one in my village. I remember her soft voice telling me ‘time gains strength child, do not feel ashamed you cannot handle the sword this day’ and this was before I became Heda.”

Clarke chuckled and gave a soft shake of her head. “Still is funny.”

“I am glad to see my embarrassment makes you laugh.” It was said sarcastically but a smile told Clarke she wasn’t angry.

* * *

Grabbing Lexa’s wrist, Clarke leaned in close enough to nuzzle her nose against Lexa’s cheek. “You adore my laughter or so Luna tells me. She says you smile each time you hear it.”

Lexa moved her face slightly and smiled softly. “It is the only sound you should give away.” A spark in her eyes made Clarke realize she was about to say something dangerous. “With the exception of you moaning in pleasure and when I one day hear those sounds I shall take pride in knowing they are mine to hear.”

Clarke pulled back and met green eyes with her own blue. “Dangerous words Heda.”

“I speak truth Clarke, you told me you were not ready and I will wait for you. That does not mean I cannot imagine the days to come.” She pulled Clarke’s hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. “Do not fear Prisa, I shall give you all the time you need to be ready.”

A small smile emerged from Clarke and the blood shook her head. “Still dangerous words.”

“I believe I have courted danger a hundred times since my selection and won every time.” Lexa moved to the window and pushed back the transparent cloth to see the stars as Clarke had done.

“Speaking of selection, that stupid tournament is in two days. Despite the conflict and her advancing armies, it seems Nia is insistent on being present.” Clarke moved over to her, “do you think she’ll fight?”

Lexa dropped the cloth and shook her head, “no but she will have her best warriors fight. Despite my amendment to the rules, she will demand they take part to show her strength. I plan to fight; I hope you’ll be present to watch.”

“I haven’t ever seen you do more than shove a knife or sword into someone, it’ll be interesting to see you fight.” Clarke leaned against one of the chairs. “I plan to stand nearby with a medical kit, healer first and leader second this time.”

“I shall give you something to heal, despite no deaths our weapons are still sharp.” She chuckled softly at Clarke rolling her eyes. “The healers will be glad to not be healing me, they know I ignore their orders often.”

“You won’t be ignoring mine.”

The brunette nodded, “I rue the day anyone ignores your orders Clarke.”

“Shof op!”

* * *

The doors opened while Clarke laughed and Lexa chuckled softly. Both turned to see Titus with the Skaikru and he motioned to the table so they’d sit. Lexa gave the man a nod and he gave one in return, disappearing from the room with the door closing behind him. Clarke sat down in one of the chairs and Lexa sat beside her. Harper seemed to eye the table in amazement, clearly surprised by the feast.

“Please eat what you wish.” Lexa motioned to the table. “I do not know what you have had access to or the amounts so I thought to provide you with a sample of what Polis offers.”

Food was placed on the plates and Clarke watched as the girls both took more food than they’d probably eat. Kane, Octavia and Lincoln only took what they would eat and seemed to visually examine everything before taking it. Clarke took her portion but stayed away from the fruit, knowing Lexa would comment if she took some more. After they’d all been served, Lexa served herself and started eating.

“Oh.” Harper looked up at Lexa. “Were you supposed to go first, if so I apologize.”

Lexa merely looked at her, “it is my place to see to the needs of my people and allies before myself. I am always served last as my life is to serve you, not the other way around.” She put her glass down gently. “Tell me your name, we have not met before.”

“Harper, I was in the mountain while Clarke fought for us so we wouldn’t have met.”

“Welcome to Polis Harper, are you enjoying your quarters?”

Monroe spoke before Harper could, “they’re amazing. Bigger than anything we have at Camp Jaha. I think you could fit five sets of bunks into one room. We even have running water, which we don’t have at Camp Jaha.”

“When all is resolved I will send my water workers to your camp to assist with that.” Lexa spoke to Kane and the man nodded.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Lexa put her cup down and leaned back in her chair, “what are the conditions in your camp?”

Smiles seemed to fade and Harper put her cup down. “Anyone aligned with Clarke or the idea of making peace with your people are put in holding.”

“Prison.” Clarke translated and Lexa nodded, using her hand for Harper to continue.

“Most of the us that remained after the mountain, from the original group are locked up. I mean, some of us aren’t if they’re useful. Pike started out just controlling at first but now he’s a full-blown dictator, going on about how it’s our land now and anyone trying to occupy it will die. He wants to go to war against you and he doesn’t listen to any of us when we tell him your army is too large.”

Lexa picked up her knife from the table and played with it. “Your people have only seen a portion of my army.”

“It’s one-tenth gone though.” Clarke supplied, “with Nia moving against you she won’t supply your army with warriors. Plus she’s moving south so it’s only a matter of time before we are at war.”

“A war on two fronts doesn’t sound good for your people.” Kane supplied and Lexa gave a nod.

“Which is why we must unite our people.” Lexa put the knife down and met his eyes. “We can war with each other after Nia’s army is destroyed, if that is your wish.”

Kane put up a hand, “we don’t want war with you.”

“I’m aware that you and Clarke’s people do not but those at your camp desire it. I have come to realize that your people are in fact two. Those that arrived with Clarke and those that came with you. While you and several others have sided with Clarke’s people, those that remain are dangerous.” She turned her head to look at Clarke. “Those that came with you and those that align with you shall be protected, any others will not be offered protection from Nia’s army.”

“Well my brother is on the wrong side.” Octavia spoke and everyone looked at her. “Blinded by a girl he met in the mountain. He believes her when she says if he aligns with her queen then they won’t be killed.”

“Who is the girl?”

“Her name is Echo.”

Lexa gave a soft snort, “Echo is Nia’s younger sister, banished when she failed to match Nia’s ideals. Clearly she has returned to Azgeda lands and aligned with her sister after her time in the mountain.”

“If Pike aligns with Nia then the war is lost before it even begins.” Clarke looked at Lexa, “Skaikru have access to the mountain and the missiles.” Her attention focused on Kane, “we can’t let them align.”

“The only way is for you to come back and tell him the dangers.” Kane shook his head, “I’m sorry Clarke but you’re the only one that people will follow instead of Pike.”

“Most think she’s dead.” Octavia spoke and looked at her, “sorry, but it’s true.”

* * *

Clarke sighed, “we’ll leave after the tournament.” She turned her had to look at Lexa, “think we can have it tomorrow instead of waiting two days?”

“The people would revere you even more if you suggested so.” Lexa gave a soft smile before drinking her wine. “I shall have Titus make the announcement after we have finished the meal.”

“Tournament?” Kane looked intrigued, “what’s the occasion.”

Lexa leaned back again in her chair, “I have been Heda for ten years, a tournament will be held to celebrate. The rules have been amended so there is no death and no clans can put forth warriors, only those who wish to participate can.” She looked over at Octavia, “I am sure you would enjoy participating Octavia.”

“I am not Trikru…”

“No but you are Skaikru and the Skaikru banner will stand behind Clarke. You may participate if you wish, if you do so in honor of Skiakru.”

A grin crossed the woman’s face, “are we matched or do we get to choose our opponents?”

“Can we place bets?”

Clarke chuckled as the conversation turned to the tournament. She shared a look over her wine glass with Lexa, the woman’s mouth quirking slightly. The leader let the conversation flow, too relaxed to point it towards matters of state. Clarke saw one of the small fruits on Lexa’s plate and reached over, stealing it. She smiled softly when Lexa looked her way, knowing full well that Lexa wouldn’t do anything to retaliate. Looking up she saw Kane watching her with interested and soon found her plate just as interesting as the fruit had been.


	7. Tournament Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

Clarke woke to the sunlight as Ella opened the balcony doors, placing the tray of breakfast on the small table that had been added weeks before. Getting out of bed, she found the bowl of warm water waiting on the table beside the bed and cleaned her face. A knock on the door made her straighten and she put the cloth down as Ella moved to the door, opening it.

“Prisa has visitors, they are insistent.” Titus’ voice floated from the door so Clarke pulled on her cloak before speaking.

“Komba raun.”

Ella opened the door wider and Clarke saw Monroe, Harper and Kane standing outside the door. After they were inside she shut the door behind them and moved to sit in one the corner chairs where she continued to sew blue into the clothes Clarke had just received back from the tailor. Clarke pulled her cloak closer around her due to the fact she was in her nightdress. Monroe and Harper looked around the room from where they stood, their mouths slightly gasping.

“Octavia is preparing for the tournament and Lincoln is helping her, we’d thought we’d come see you.” Kane motioned to her, “did we interrupt something.”

“No, I just woke up.” Clarke moved to them slightly, “have you eaten yet?”

“We were coming to find you to see if you wanted to eat with us.” Monroe spoke as she finally looked back at Clarke.

Clarke turned to Ella, “could you bring a tray?”

“At once.” Ella put aside the clothes she was accenting and moved to the door, leaving in order to find food.

“Give me a few moments to get dressed and we can talk during breakfast.” Clarke bent down at the trunks and removed some of the clothes inside. After shutting the trunk, she headed to the bathroom and closed the curtain that separated the two rooms.

* * *

Within ten minutes they were all sitting on the balcony eating breakfast, Ella took time after placing the large tray of food on the table to braid Clarke’s hair. The woman left silently after doing so and disappeared inside the room. Clarke took several fruit from her tray and stood, moving to the balcony to look out at the city as she did every morning. Kane moved to stand beside her, looking out at Polis.

“It’s beautiful…”

“Peaceful.” Clarke ate one of the fruits and leaned against the stone railing. “After committing genocide this is what I needed. I won’t apologize for leaving, I wasn’t mentally able to accept what I’d done and I thought it best to leave then create more problems. You could focus on rebuilding instead of having to deal with a self-destructive leader.”

Kane nodded, “you said you almost killed Lexa.”

“Nia, the Ice Queen, she convinced me that our people wouldn’t be harmed when she marched south if I killed Lexa.” Clarke sighed, “it’s only when I had the blade to her throat that I knew I wouldn’t be able to actually kill her. I defied the woman that is known for enjoying torture, I put our people at risk but my alliance with Lexa is stronger as she has nine clans marching behind her. Two more clans are part of the coalition but are neutral, pacifist people so they don’t aid in wars.”

“This tournament today, will this woman try to kill her.”

“No, it would risk her warriors losing their lives.” Clarke turned her head to look at him. “I’m part of Lexa’s council, behind closed doors at least. I have her ear and the ear of Titus, the one closest to Lexa when it comes to politics. The people and clan leaders revere me, several have said that they’d march behind me if we went to war.”

Kane sighed, “so our people are safe.”

“My people.” Clarke nodded. “Skaikru, the clan I lead is only comprised of the remaining delinquents, you, my mom and a few others.” The blood looked back at out at the city. “Lexa won’t protect anyone who follows Pike, she’ll let Nia slaughter them and it will be a slaughter.”

“So either he has to be reasoned with or we have to move those that follow you.”

Clarke sighed, “I can’t lead a war again but I’ll do what is necessary to protect my people.”

“I should tell you that in your absence your mother and I…” He sighed, “I love your mother Clarke, you should know that.”

“I trust you Kane,” she smiled slight and shrugged. “Everyone deserves to be happy, my mom and you included.”

He put a hand on her arm, “as do you Clarke. After everything you’ve done, you deserve to be happy.” Smiling he dropped his hand, “I saw how the Commander looked at you…”

“I’d lead an army before I discuss that with you.” She gave a slight smile and moved to sit on one of the benches beside Monroe.

“Clarke…” They all turned to see Ella in the doorway, “Heda requests an audience with you.”

She stood up and looked at the three on her balcony, “go ahead and finished eating, I’ll be back soon and we’ll go to the tournament together.”

* * *

Walking across the hall to Lexa’s quarters, Clarke pushed through the wooden doors and saw the woman fully prepped for battle beyond her face paint. Lexa turned in the chair by a table and held out a jar to Clarke without a word. Taking the jar, the blond met green eyes in silent question because what Lexa was asking of her was huge. Placing paint on another person was an intimate act, done by lovers or family.

“You know how dangerous asking this is.” It was a statement not a question

Lexa gave a simple nod before picking up the softened wooden stick on the table top. “We have mended much Clarke and have grown closer, I know what I’m asking of you.”

Clarke took a step closer and sat on the stool that was nearby, clearly placed there on purpose. Taking the stick from Lexa she dipped it in the paint and started the process of placing it on the brunette’s face. Both were silent as Clarke traced the paint around her eyes and then used her finger to brush it into Lexa’s hair. Her fingers worked slowly, a smile on her face as she met Lexa’s eyes. Green eyes were bright, happy and Clarke watched Lexa smile softly.

“Three or four lines, I’ve seen you wear both at different times?”

“Three.” Lexa waited patiently as Clarke drew the lines that dripped down her face. “I have Titus retrieving healing supplies for you. You must join the other leaders at the start but once the fights commence you may stand near watching crowds to wait on the injured.”

Finishing, the blond place the stick down and picked up the mirror that laid on the table, holding it for Lexa to see. “How is it?”

“Your memory and ability to draw allows you to do wonders.” Lexa put the mirror away and stood, her knuckles brushing Clarke’s cheek as she walked away to her bed to pick up her swords.

“I’ll be leaving at dawn tomorrow, I have to help my people.” Clarke stood and moved to Lexa, grabbing the knifes on the bed to help Lexa with storing her weapons. Bending down she placed a knife in each of her boots. Walking around the brunette, she placed the final knife in the slot on the inside of her vest. “Will you ride with me?”

Lexa turned to her, buckling her war cloak as she did. “I have already had horses prepared, we will both ride tomorrow as I refused to allow you to return without protection. I also require meeting with Indra to speak with her about where to place our army. She returned to Tondc before we knew the extent of Nia’s advancement.”

“Will she house my people if I can’t convince Pike to stand down?”

“All clans but Nia would provide them shelter.” Lexa reached up and cupped Clarke’s cheek. “Ai prisa, your people are mine just as you are.”

Clarke ducked her head as her heart raced at Lexa’s comment, she wasn’t sure yet if she was fully Lexa’s but her emotions were getting closer to yielding to her desires. “You better hurry Heda, I can hear the crowds cheering your name already.”

“We will meet with the other leaders and emerge together.” Lexa dropped her hand and put out her hand to let Clarke walk. “Titus mentioned your friends and Marcus were dining with you, I shall have Ella bring them to the tournament.”

“Is what I’m wearing…”

Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke, “you look beautiful Clarke, what you wear is appropriate. Now come, walk beside me where you belong Prisa.”


	8. A Fight of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

Clarke walked with Lexa till they arrived outside where the other clan leaders were waiting. Their seconds or champions stood behind them and Clarke saw Octavia waiting with a slight smile on her face. She gave the girl a nod as most did to their champions or seconds. Lexa’s own champion was a guard she’d met several times, his name was Tavin and he was Gustus’ brother. The man was always polite and protective, much more than Clarke expected given the fact her people had been a factor in his brother’s death.

Titus yelled in Trigedasleng as they started walking to the small stage where they would sit during the tournament. Clarke was silent but took the cues from around her to know what to do, knowing the symbol of her clan as Lexa had showed her days before. She passed Nia, Lexa and Boris before sitting down under the symbol that was hers. She noted that only six of the ten clans were present besides herself, but she knew some leaders didn’t wish to stay for the tournament. Some had matters of state to deal with or issues with weather that meant they hadn’t been able to stay long in Polis. It was good to have Boris on one side of her and Luna on the other, Clarke suspected that was Lexa’s doing.

Those competing all assembled in the fighting arena and each wore a color band on their wrist, the color symbolizing the clan they belonged to. Most of the fighters were Trikru, others were Azgeda and several other clans. Clarke saw Octavia among the fighters, Lincoln stood with her as well despite the different bands around their wrists. Octavia wore blue for that was the color the Skaikru had been assigned permanently, while Lincoln wore green to represent Trikru. The fighters all put their arm to their chest and bowed their heads, a sign of respect to their leaders and Heda.

They quickly joined the crowd, waiting for Titus to call their names. Clarke knew Lexa’s name was thrown among the list Titus had and the names were chosen randomly to make the fights fair. Clarke felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ella, the girl placed a bag at the base of her chair back before leaving. Knowing the bag held medical supplies, Clarke sat back in the chair to wait for the tournament to begin.

* * *

Midway through the fights, Octavia’s name was called and Clarke watched as she was placed up against one of the Trikru brute warriors. She leaned forward to watch the fight, knowing Octavia’s speed and skill had probably increased during her time away. She had agility and speed over the brute warrior’s strength. Looking over at Lexa, Clarke saw a hint of a smile on Lexa’s face as she watched. Likely she was enjoying the fight; Clarke just didn’t know if it was because her warrior had an upper hand or because Octavia was actually holding on.

The warrior had Octavia on the ground after ten minutes and just as he put his hand to her throat to silence her non-lethally she used her foot to trip him. He went down and she rolled away, her knife going to his throat as he tried to recover. She stood up and held out her hand to help him up, he took it and bowed his head to her once he was on his feet.

Titus took a step forward, “Okteivia kom Skaikru!” He yelled and cheers were heard, Clarke gave her a nod when she bowed her head and crossed her arm across her chest in respect. Looking over at Lexa, Clarke saw the woman signal Titus after he’d commenced two fighters. He gave a nod and then called Ella over, whispering to her before the woman disappeared. Clarke followed her to see the woman move in the crowds to Octavia, whispering to her. Octavia’s head jerked up to Lexa on the stage and when Lexa nodded, she grinned and hugged Lincoln. Whatever Lexa had done had put a smile on both their faces, meaning it was something good.

* * *

Several more fights were seen until the last was called, “Heda en Roan kom Azgeda.”

Lexa stood and removed her war cloak, handing it to Titus as she unbuckled her sword belt. Pulling the sword from the belt, she pulled a second from her back and stepped down into the fighting arena. Roan was just as insane looking as Clarke remembered him, she grabbed the bag from behind her chair and left the stage through the back. Once among the crowd, she stayed with Lincoln and Octavia, as well as, Ella. Clarke was surprised to see Titus join them moment later with Tavin beside him, clearly they were there because she was.

Clarke watched in amazement as the fight progressed, she’d never seem Lexa fight and it made her unable to look away. Lexa fought with every part of her body, skilled for war but graceful as a dancer from old Ark videos. It amazed Clarke how a woman so gentle behind closed doors could be lethal if given the chance. The only moment she worried was when Roan tripped her with his staff and just as she was about to land face down she rolled, swiping Roan with her sword. The sword’s side was used as he didn’t lose his leg, instead falling and Lexa stood to put her sword to his neck.

The crowds cheered Lexa’s title and Clarke cheered with them, watching as Lexa raised her right sword in the air. She looked Clarke’s way and meeting green with blue, Clarke couldn’t help but meet the hint of a smile with her own grin. She knew Lexa had some injuries but she didn’t move, as it was clear they were minor and could be taken care of behind closed doors. Octavia leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“She pardoned us.” Clarke turned her head to see Octavia grinning. “She said I won our pardon.”

“That was amazing!” Monroe and Harper appeared with Kane from the crowd, all able to get close because Titus and Tavin let them. “She’s amazing, I thought she was just a figurehead who gave orders but she’s…”

“Monroe calm down.” Harper nudged the girl, “but she’s right, the Commander’s fighting is impressive.”

Clarke nodded, “I have to go but I’ll see you later.” She handed the bag off to Ella and started towards the stage, Titus and Tavin following her.

* * *

While the people celebrated, the leaders returned to their rooms with a promise of a banquet that night. Clarke followed Lexa to her chambers, Ella handing her the medical bag before disappearing into Clarke’s own quarters. The guard shut the door behind Clarke and the blond threw the bag on the bed, watching as Lexa removed her cloak and weapons from her person. She found a bowl and carafe, pouring water into the bowl and took one of the cloths nearby. Placing them on the table they’d used that morning, she sat waiting for Lexa to join her.

“Where does it hurt?” Clarke unbuckled Lexa’s leather vest, the buckles at her shoulder and two at her waist. The vest was not like the one used with her armor, instead it was finer and more ceremonial.

Lexa shrugged out of the vest and let it fall on the floor behind her chair, “it is likely my ribs.” She removed her shirt and left only the wrappings around her breasts, Clarke saw the bloom on her right side and gently touched it, the brunette hissed. “He struck me with his staff before I could use my sword.”

It took much of Clarke’s willpower not to let her eyes linger on the intricate tattoos on Lexa’s side and back. Her muscles were well defined, evidence of years of training and fighting wars. Several scars decorated Lexa’s abdomen and sides, no kill marks but wounds and Clarke restrained her hand from tracing each one. She’d never seen Lexa beyond her leggings and loose tank top, never seen her bare skin but it was alluring and beautiful. She felt like she had to rein in her attraction, because despite being injured Clarke wanted to taste the sweat-laced skin and touch every inch of Lexa’s body. She immediately refocused her eyes, allowing them only to fall on the new injury.

“Your ankle’s probably bruised as well.” Clarke opened the medical bag and removed bandages and salve. “This will take a while to heal but they don’t feel broken so you’re lucky.” She smoothed the salve over the bloom and began wrapping Lexa’s side. “You impressed Harper and Monroe with your fighting.”

“Did I impress you?”

Clarke chuckled as she used one of Lexa’s knives to cut the bandages. “Heda has once again rendered me amazed at her might.”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke.” It was playful and Clarke merely smiled as she finished bandaging Lexa’s side. “What are your orders?”

“No fighting for at least two days and don’t put too much pressure on it.” She closed the salve up and put it in her bag. “I’ll change out the bandages tomorrow morning before we leave but for now, don’t touch it.” She slapped Lexa’s hand when the woman tried to touch her bandaged side.

* * *

Lexa turned her body and picked up the cloth by the bowl of water, dipping it into the water in order to clean her face. Clarke traced her arm tattoo while Lexa cleaned her face. “Each represents the life of those that held the spirit before me.” Lexa put the cloth down and turned her head to Clarke. “When the spirit moves on then the next Heda shall have five lifetimes to draw upon.”

“I need your spirit to stay where it is.” Clarke stated plainly and Lexa captured her hand, kissing her knuckles.

“I shall keep the spirit as long as there is life in this body and you make me desire an entire lifetime.” Lexa leaned in and kissed her, pulling back quickly afterwards.

Clarke looked at Lexa and wrapped her hand around the soft neck, pulling her closer. She kissed Lexa and felt as calloused fingers gently held her chin. Lips were soft and gentle, slow in their movements at coaxing her mouth open. Feeling Lexa’s tongue against her own, Clarke gripped Lexa’s uninjured side with her hand as fingers tangled in blond hair. Only when the need to breathe came did Clarke pull back, her forehead meeting Lexa’s.

Hearing Lexa’s confession and feeling her kiss, Clarke knew her anger had subsided and she could allow Lexa in enough to explore the connection between them. She couldn’t give herself to the leader, not entirely because she was about ready to devote herself to people and she’d spread herself too thin. She couldn’t allow herself to be so compromised that she harmed her people again, not after Mt. Weather. Her heart and mind agreed to give Lexa enough that they could explore a relationship but anything physical would have to wait until her people were safe, until she could just be Clarke once again.

“I’m not ready to be yours, not entirely.” Clarke spoke softly and Lexa gave a soft smile against her lips.

“I will take what you give me Clarke, I will wait lifetimes for you if necessary.” Green eyes were soft as they gazed into blue.

Clarke gave a soft smile and left a kiss on the corner of Lexa’s lips. “Not a lifetime, not that long. I no longer hate you but I also don’t forgive you.”

“You never should, I am not worthy of your forgiveness.”

“For now I know I want you but I can’t give you anything physical.”

Lexa pulled back and smiled. “Then it is good I do not desire your body first. Being with you daily is enough Clarke, your company and mouth are all I need to sustain myself.” She captured Clarke’s hand in her own. “It was your mind that first made me desire you, never once have I desired your body with an intensity as it has been with others.”

“You mean those women that join your furs for a single night?” Clarke was playful as she stood and gathered the medical bag. “Rest well Heda, I will see you at the banquet.”

“Come to me before you dress, I have had your ceremonial clothing prepared.” Lexa watched Clarke turn at the door. “It is ceremonial dress and war paint is required, I must place it on your face.”

Clarke couldn’t help smiling, “as you desire Heda.” With that she left the room and shut the door behind her.


	9. Home or Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

Dawn arrived and Clarke found herself leaving her place of peace, her quarters shut away and locked until she arrived back. She once again wore a black leather jacket accented with blue ribbon, a horse carrying her as if she was the leader she once was. Lexa rode beside her, Tavin walking beside them both while her people rode behind them on new and faster horses. It would be a two day journey to Camp Jaha and during that time Clarke knew she’d have to steel herself for whatever she needed to do to keep peace.

Most of the time silence was prominent, no one speaking but Clarke knew Lexa watched her with worry. The few times they stopped at rivers to allow the horses rest and drink she was pulled away so Lexa could speak with her. Quiet whispers of assurance were followed by soft reassuring kisses, promises that she was the leader her people needed. Realistically all Clarke wanted was to be back in Polis with Ella following her around and Titus calling her Prisa, where she had no duties beyond those to herself. She wanted the tranquility that Polis offered, not back in the saddle and forced to lead her people again.

Nearing Camp Jaha on the second day, Clarke suddenly felt like something was wrong. It was hard to describe but she felt as if something was going wrong, that they were about to meet something they were unprepared for. When several of the guards yelled in Trigedasleng, Lexa turned to her people and told them to wait at the bottom of the hill they were about to cross. Clarke followed Lexa and at the top of the hill they looked out to see a massacre, there was no other word to describe it.

“Camp Jaha is just over the next ridge, Pike did this.” Clarke spoke softly as she watched Lexa survey the sight. “Azgeda?”

She gave a nod, “all of them. He is dangerous and once Nia discovers this she will declare war.” Looking at Clarke the brunette spoke, “this was only a small fraction of her army.”

“If they did this…” Clarke steadied her horse as he moved. “They were simply marching south, he had no idea they were a danger or that they were Nia’s. He slaughtered them simply because they were not our people.”

“Come, we must return you to your people to avoid these actions in the future.” Lexa turned back and looked at Kane and the others. “Follow but say or do nothing.”

* * *

Clarke heard the gasps as they continued, knowing the five were shocked by the sight before them on the battlefield. Lexa lead them around the dead army and they approached the ridge that held Camp Jaha on the other side. Clarke rode first, Lexa beside her while Kane and the others rode behind. Clarke saw the gunners in the towers and waited for them to shoot but they didn’t. She turned her horse when they were at the edge of the line Pike had drawn and looked at Lexa, knowing they’d have to part.

“Keep your spirit where it is.” She spoke softly and Lexa nodded.

“I will as long as you promise to return to me.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

Giving a soft smile, Clarke watched as Lexa turned her horse around. Tavin followed behind her as did her guards, she paused at Kane and merely stared at him for a moment before speaking to the man. Clearly her intent was to threaten him but it was far from threatening. “You will keep her alive, Polis needs it’s Prisa to return.”

He gave a nod and she looked at Lincoln and Octavia, both gave a nod knowing what was expected of them. Clarke wanted to object but she knew it was useless to try and argue with Lexa’s orders. Octavia and Lincoln would guard her as most of the guards in Polis did, at a distance but ready to strike any moment she was in danger. Her safety was paramount in Lexa’s eyes and despite her ability to fight and kill, her protection was left to others. Lexa rode away after giving the silent order to Octavia and Lincoln. Tavin and the guards followed, keeping up with the horse’s soft pace.

* * *

Clarke turned her horse around and headed for Camp Jaha, nearing it with the knowledge they hadn’t shot yet. As they neared the gates, the doors opened and she stopped the horse, getting off the black giant to walk the rest of the way in. Those with her did the same, following her actions as they walked through the gates. As expected, Pike was waiting and with him were multiple guards. Most of the guards weren’t known to her but she hadn’t gotten to know everyone at Camp Jaha as she’d been planning war. She saw Bellamy and Jasper both in guard uniforms, both guns ready but not pointed at her.

As soon as the gates closed, guards moved in around her and she turned to see rifles aimed at the five behind her. Octavia and Lincoln looked about ready to fight but she wouldn’t risk them. As soon as she gave the order they let the guards grab them. “Set raun.” Octavia met her eyes before throwing her weapons down as Lincoln did. “Set raun Okteivia!”

“Better get to work Princess, holding can get boring.” Octavia threw out as two guards escorted her and another two escorted Lincoln, rifles aimed at them as they were lead away. Three took Kane, Monroe and Harper and lead them behind Octavia and Lincoln towards the Ark.

Clarke turned back around, her hand tightening on her horse’s reins. Before she could say anything a guard pulled on the horse’s reins and they fell from her hand as she let them go. Pike just nodded as he ran his hand along the horse. “Strong and big, he’ll work well in the fields.”

“That’s my horse!” Clarke stated because the horse had been a gift from Lexa, given to her so she’d be able to ride in the woods and along the plains surrounding Polis. It’d been a gift so Clarke could feel free, not as if she was trapped in Polis under lock and key. “You can’t just take someone’s horse!” She moved to grab the reins but was met with a rifle to her head.

“Welcome home Miss Griffin, rumors were heard that you were dead.” Pike looked at her with a smile. “Apparently they aren’t true.”

“Nat was a gift, you can’t just take him from me.”

* * *

One of the guards pulled her saddlebags down and threw them on the ground. “Grounder bags.” Pike stated as he picked up one after the guard kicked them over. Clarke watched as Pike opened them one by one and dumped the items on the ground. Her leathers and fur blanket were held up and examined, the fine clothes she’d gotten from Lexa’s private stores were kicked as if they were rags. One of the guards picked up her sketchbook and she grabbed for it but Pike took it from the guard before she could reach it. “What’s in here? Plans, secret messages?”

“It’s my sketchbook, give it back.”

Pike flipped through it and she knew he saw the views of Polis she’d drawn from her balcony. Thankfully she’d left her sketchbook containing images of Ella and Lexa in Polis. The one he held only had images of landscapes, plants and animals. “Useless, burn it with the rest.” He nodded to a guard nearby, “Martin take her to the stockrooms and get her clothing. The rags she’s wearing will be burned like everything else savage made.”

“Yes sir.” One of the female guards walked over to her, “come on Griffin, let’s get those clothes off of you.”

“Get the damn braids out of her hair too before you take her to holding.”

* * *

Once she’d changed into clothing from the Arks, Clarke watched as Martin walked away with her Polis-made clothing and all her knives. Left in jeans and a black shirt, Clarke was pulled by another guard towards the holding area. She would have attempted jerking her arm away but the guard held a shock rod to her back. The door to holding opened and she was pushed inside, looking up she saw almost all the delinquents, Raven, Wick, her mother and Kane inside the room. It was everyone who ever followed her, barring Jasper and Bellamy.

“Great, Princess is back and stuck with us!” Raven made the sarcastic statement as she looked up from where she laid on a bench. “Here Kane was saying you’d get us out of holding.”

“Guess Pike doesn’t care you used to lead an army.” Octavia commented from where she sat, “big surprise there.”

“Shof op nou Okteivia!” Clarke ordered and the girl gave a nod, clearly understanding Clarke wasn’t going to take her bullshit.

A bang on the door made Clarke turn to see one the guards looking at her through the metal. “English Griffin, you aren’t among savages anymore.”

“Jok yu!” She spat and Octavia snorted in amusement as Clarke walked over to sit beside her mother.

“Clarke!” Abby hugged her and she held onto her mother, taking comfort in her warm embrace. Her mother pulled back and held her face, “we thought you were dead. Where have you been?”

Clarke smiled at her, “in the capitol trying to establish peace, trying to make us part of the clans so we’ll have our own territory and we can trade for the goods we may not have. I succeeded just as Kane and the others arrived so I came home.” She shook her head, “I didn’t know things were this bad, I thought I was helping.”

“You were Clarke.” Kane stated as he moved over to them and put a hand on Abby’s shoulder from where he stood behind the doctor. “You did wonders; you wouldn’t have known without us having informed you. All contact was cut off when Pike took over, all attempts at negations with Indra at Tondc became non-existent.”

Clarke looked around at her people, “how long have you been here?”

“Two months.” Raven commented without looking at Clarke. “Two months of fucking boredom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Set raun: Stand down  
> Shof op nou Okteivia: Shut up/Be quiet now Octavia  
> Jok yu: fuck you
> 
> Nat: Night or Midnight (Clarke's horse's name)


	10. Protecting My People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a relatively short chapter because the next is rather long and explores how Pike sees the clans.

Morning arrived before the door to the holding cell was opened, the guards stepped inside and pointed at Clarke. She stood up and walked to him, he held out restraints and she rolled her eyes as she put her arms out so he could restrain her. Once she was restrained, he pushed her slightly and Clarke looked back to see Lincoln and Octavia looking as if they were going to move quickly to pounce.

“Set raun.” She gave the order and both sat down where they’d been moments before.

The guards pushed her harder after she’d spoken Trigedasleng, “speak English Griffin, we aren’t savages.”

She turned suddenly and knocked him with her elbow hard, he landed against the wall with a bloody nose. “Yes you are!”

The guard slapped her hard and she found herself on the ground, Lincoln was quickly over and helping her up. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” She glared at the guard as he smirked at her. “Go back to Octavia.”

She was pushed all the way to the council chamber where she found Pike waiting, the guard pushed her into a chair and left. Pike sat down across from Clarke and folded his hands, looking at her silently for a few minutes. He tapped his hands before leaning back in his chair, as if waiting for her to speak but she wouldn’t. Lexa had taught her that you gained the upper hand by waiting for your enemies to strike first, speech included.

“Miss Griffin, I’ve heard and seen a lot of what you’re capable of. You can lead an army to victory, coordinate attacks with ease and you aren’t afraid to get your hands dirty. I may not be bendable like the savages you’re used to dealing with but I believe we can work together.”

“Those savages, as you call them, aren’t bendable, it took me shoving a knife into a boy I liked to make them form an alliance. Then that alliance crumbled when we were abandoned at the mountain, their goal of gaining hundreds over our forty more important.” Clarke shook her head, “no, I had to conform and learn about their culture, understand everything from politics to life beyond the battlefield. Do you know what I’ve learned since the first interaction I’ve had with them?”

“Please enlighten me.”

She leaned forward and stared at him, “they know the value of a life and have more honor than we will ever have. We may be technologically more advanced but they’re more civilized, we’re the savages not them.”

Pike merely looked at her. “In holding I saw you talk in the savage’s language. Tell me what code you were using with them.”

“It’s Trigedasleng, Lincoln’s native language and I merely told them to stand down.”

"So the savages listen to you? You aren’t even related to them so why would they listen.” He stood up and walked around the table, “unless it means you’re close to their Commander, part of their strange hierarchy.” He put his hands on Clarke’s shoulders, “tell me Clarke, how close are you to their Commander? Are you her friend?” He leaned over her to see her face. “What about part of her close group?”

“You know nothing about clan politics or how she keeps her council.” She turned her head, “I’m merely a clan representative, threatening me won’t help you, she treats all clan representatives the same.”

Pike let her go and walked back around the table, “that’s too bad, if she won’t surrender than I’ll just have to kill her.” He sat down and looked at Clarke, “are you with me Clarke, are you going to help me destroy these savages or are you and your friends going to stay in the holding cells for the rest of your lives?”

Clarke knew she had no choice but to agree, being in the holding cell prevented her from protecting her people. Being able to move around allowed her to plan, to find ways to get her people out before Camp Jaha was targeted by Nia. Deception was a path towards victory, Lexa had taught her that it was only used as a last resort to prevent giving your enemies the upper hand. With the situation laid before her, she had no choice but to agree and hope that she could save her people in time.

“I’ll help you but you have to help me.”

He held out his hands, “what can I give you?”

“My mom is allowed to go back to the Infirmary, Octavia and Lincoln are released and regulated to hunting with several guards to watch them. They were instructed by Heda to protect me so they won’t stray far from where I am. Kane released to help me, he knows my battle tactics and I need him to help me plan. As for the others in holding, three meals a day and blankets.” She leaned forward, “I’m not asking for much in the long run.”

Silence claimed the room, “for now I’ll release your mother to the Infirmary and allow Kane to help you. I’ll give the others in holding blankets but nothing more. Once I see progress then we’ll reassess the situation.”

“Fine.”

He grinned as he stood, “great, glad to see you’re on our side.”

“I said I’d do whatever was necessary to help my people and I didn’t lie about that.” She just didn’t tell him that her people were those in the holding cell, everyone else would follow Pike so she wouldn’t be able to save them.


	11. Back into Welcoming Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

Clarke heard the alarm before she saw the red along the walls, she looked up to see Kane moving into the room with Pike and Bellamy behind him. Several guards entered as well and the doors shut behind them, one guard locked the door. The others instantly held rifles at Kane and Clarke both, Clarke stood straight by the defense plans she’d been reviewing and merely looked at him, not intimidated in the least. Being around Lexa and weapons continuously aimed at her by Nia, she developed an immunity to being scared in such situations.

“They’re here aren’t they?” Clarke asked nonchalantly, “Nia’s army?”

Bellamy took a step forward, “Echo said we’d be safe, all we have to do is let the queen in and we stand with them during the way.”

“The savage lied Blake.” Pike looked at him before turning to Clarke, “she knew all along, she was aligned with them all along.”

“Clarke?” Bellamy looked at her concerned, “don’t tell me…”

"Please tell me war is not what you want?" She asked him honestly, a slight beg in her tone.

Kane took a step forward, “Clarke tried to warn you about this! She’s known about the advance for weeks, she and the Commander have been discussing war with the Ice Queen. She came to help us but instead she’s been locked up when she’s not planning a war for you.” Kane advanced on Pike, “I shudder to think what the clans, what the Commander will do when they find out what you’ve done to the person they revere the most.”

Bellamy looked from Kane to Clarke, “the Commander?” Clarke said nothing as he advanced on her, “you’ve been with her all this time? After she left us at the mountain? After we committed mass murder?”

“It wasn’t her fault, she had no choice!” Clarke snapped, “Wallace gave her no choice but to leave and the only thing she was able to do was to refuse to hand me over. He wanted me and she refused, leaving me behind to give our people a chance.” Her eyes narrowed, “everyone has spent so long blaming her when the only one at fault for the genocide is me!”

“You’re defending her?”

Clarke gave a slight nod, “yes I am.”

Bellamy shook his head, “why?”

“Because I’ve forgiven her and I understand what she did, because I made the same choice. She sacrificed our people for her own just as I sacrificed all the people there for our people.” Clarke shook her head, “none of this matters anyways because we’re all dead. Azgeda will overwhelm us before breaking through and when they do, no one will know mercy.”

“You negotiated once before, you’ll do it again!” Pike grabbed her arm and a guard opened the door.

“I’m the last one Nia would negotiate with!” Clarke turned and pulled from Pike, “she contracted me to kill Heda and I refused! Even more, after my attempt on her life Heda made me official representative of Skaikru. Nia wants my head, she wouldn’t hesitate to kill me and then everyone here.”

“You want to help then you’ll help!” Pike grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, rifles aimed at Kane stopped him from moving. “Listen little girl, you may have lead these people once but I’m currently in charge and you will do what I say or that mother of yours will have to heal herself. Now you’re going to negotiate or you’ll find yourself back in lockup.”

Clarke nodded, “fine but it’s your death.” He pulled back and she stood up straight, looking at Bellamy where he stood silently. “Now I know why Octavia disowned you.”

* * *

Once outside Clarke walked to the edge of the gate and looked out, seeing the tent on the top of the hill yards out. The army camped about four hundred yards out, for as far as the eye could see and Clarke wondered why they hadn’t attacked yet. She turned to the guard next to her and pointed to his binoculars, he handed them over reluctantly but when she had them Clarke directed them at the tent on the hill. Her heart calmed when she saw the symbol on the side of the tent as Lexa’s.

“Is it her?” Kane asked her, “the Ice Queen.”

“Yes.” Clarke turned to Kane with the lie on her tongue, one he'd notice immediately, and squeezed his arm. “Tell my mom I loved her and prepare our people for a fight as much as possible.”

“I will.”

Clarke handed the binoculars off and started towards the gate till Pike grabbed her arm. “I’m coming with you, so I know you won’t betray us.”

“I would never betray my people!” It was true as her people were those that stood beside her, Pike’s would not fall under Lexa’s protection.

The walk was long and when they arrived several of the warriors walked behind them. Tavin walked from the edge of Lexa’s tent and bowed his head at Clarke. He looked at Pike before noticing the shock rod Pike held at Clarke’s waist. He took a step forward and stared at Pike, clearly controlling himself from running the man through.

“You will surrender your weapons if you wish an audience.”

“I’ll keep them thank you but you can let us through.” Pike stared at the man and pushed Clarke forward slightly. She fell to her knees on purpose and Pike grabbed her arm, “get up Miss Griffin before you embarrass us both.”

Going to stand up, she put her hand on her knee and used her other to grab the knife at Tavin’s belt. Turning suddenly, she used her leg to sweep Pike’s from under him and the shock rod rolled away. Immediately the knife was to his neck and he stared at her in partial shock, she glared down at him as she refused to move the knife. Tavin moved closer as did some of the warriors nearby, Clarke only faltered when she heard a familiar voice.

“Set raun Klark kom Skaikru.”

Tavin pulled her up by her arm gently and took the knife as she released it, turning she saw Lexa standing in the doorway of her tent. She bowed her head, knowing she wasn’t in Polis where familiarity was allowed or among the Trigeda where she was known. Instead she was on the battlefield and she was leader of her people, formality had to be upheld so she was at Lexa’s mercy.

“I was only defending myself.”

“My guards will determine when you need defending.” Lexa stated as she walked over and extending her hand out to Pike. “We do not treat our potential allies this way.”

He took her hand and stood up, “thanks.”

Lexa gave a nod in return and turned to her tent, “follow me.”

* * *

Clarke followed as did Tavin and two other warriors, Indra was waiting inside with Luna. It surprised the blond that Luna had come all the way from Polis and an additional four days from her village. What surprised Clarke more was the brunette standing at Lexa’s war table, she wore Azgeda furs and looked as if she’d been through hell. Her skin was splotched with something, a rash of some kind and she had bruises on her face with a cut lip.

Before anyone could say anything, the brunette was around the table and held a knife to Pike’s neck. Lexa’s eyes went wide and she put up a hand as the warriors drew their swords. “Explain yourself!”

“Do you remember me?” The woman stared at Pike, “you refused me shelter in your camp, forcing me back to my sister. You control my beloved, making him do your tasks because you want your hands clean.” She pushed the knife closer, “you slaughtered my army and if not for Bellamy’s warning I would not have survived. There is no doubt he believes me dead.”

“Echo…” Clarke whispered before moving to grab the woman’s arm. “Echo don’t do this, if you kill him you’ll be put to the tree. If you allow him to live, then you’ll see Bellamy again.” She moved closer to the woman, “I saw him, he looks miserable and is likely mourning you. Don’t make him suffer by allowing yourself to die for nothing.”

Echo pulled away and dropped the knife to the ground, backing up to the table. Lexa nodded to Tavin and the man grabbed Echo’s arm, pulling her out of the tent. The leader sat on her throne and Clarke moved to Indra, the warrior only gave her a brief nod of recognition. Two warriors stood by the flaps of the door, waiting for a command while eyes rested on Pike for signs of danger to their Heda.

Lexa looked at Pike as if surveying him and Clarke knew it was a tactic to get Pike to talk. Unlike when she arrived at Lexa’s tent months and months before, the man had no actions of valor or signs of helping his people. She’d done what was necessary to help her people survive while Pike had just slaughtered an Azgeda army just because they weren’t Arkers. Clarke stayed silent, knowing Pike was facing Heda, not Lexa.

“You’re the one that slaughtered my army.”

“They were approaching our land.”

“You claim those lands but they aren’t yours, they weren’t given to you in the alliance. You were allowed the mountain and the land your camp occupies only.”

“We’ve never had an alliance, you and I. The alliance between Clarke and the Commander was broken when she left the mountain, rumors are that you two are enemies and you’re going to war with her.” He took another step forward, “what if I told you that you could wipe her away without sending your army in, without your men getting killed.”

Lexa stopped playing with her knife, aware he spoke of missiles. “How would one do that?”

“With the missiles left from the mountain, in exchange for land and peace, we’d destroy her and neither of us would be under oppression anymore.”

* * *

Silence stretched through the tent as Lexa silently thought about him and his way of thought. Clarke had come with an offer of peace but had done with respect, Pike had come with expectations of war. There was no respect, nothing beyond a need to destroy and he offered it not realizing who he was speaking to. He believed she was Nia and did not even ask her name or who she was, just did what he wished on perception.

Lexa turned her head towards Clarke. “Did you explain the clans to him?”

“He doesn’t want to hear about savages.” She saw Indra stare at her, “those were his words, he calls the clans savages.”

Pike took a step towards Clarke, “are you trying to get us both killed girl? Keep your mouth shut!”

“Clarke may speak as she wishes.” Lexa stated as she put her knife away at her waist. “Do you know who I am?”

“Ice Queen, Nia I believe is your name.”

Lexa stood and stepped down from the throne, taking a step towards Pike. “My name is Alexandria, Commander of the Twelve Clans and you will show respect to me and those of my council.” She moved to Clarke and met blue eyes, “tell me all he has done to you and your people Prisa.”

“Clarke you’ll keep your mouth shut.” Pike stated as he moved to Clarke but was met with a sword as Lexa had drawn it quicker than he likely suspected.

Clarke looked over at him before she allowed herself to fall into green eyes, ones that comforted her after not believing she’d see them again. “He plans to slaughter Nia and her army before advancing on you and yours. He takes our horses to use in the fields, everything made by the clans is destroyed because we don’t need anything made by savages. My people are locked up, my mother and Kane only let go at my request if I helped him plan a war against you. They are cold, getting only one meal a day and minimal healing care. They are treated like less than prisoners because they won’t follow him.” She shook her head, “I’m locked up when I’m not helping him.”

Lexa was silent but Clarke watched the emotions glide over her face. She turned to Indra and met the woman’s eyes. “Get Clarke whatever she desires.”

“Come Clarke.” Indra’s voice was softer than usual, clearly disturbed by what she had heard. Clarke followed her towards the edge of the tent but Lexa’s voice made both women pause.

“And Indra.” Lexa spoke firmly, “find her a clean book and charcoal so she may find comfort in her drawings.” Indra gave a nod as both women left, Tavin followed likely at Lexa’s silent request.


	12. Eve of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

As night fell, torches were lit and Clarke heard the shouting from where she sat in the healing tent talking with Nyko. Leaving the tent, she moved towards Lexa’s to see Tavin and another of Lexa’s main warriors pulling Pike towards the large post that had been erected. He was tied to the post as Raven had been in Tondc and left untouched afterwards. Clarke stood watching besides Nyko and Indra as Lexa made her way over to the yelling man.

“You will silent your screams, none will hurt you this night.” Lexa spoke firmly and Pike seemed to quiet at that. “Your fate is left to Clarke, she is leader of your people according to my alliance with her and her place within the Coalition of Clans. You will stay tied to this post until her decision is made.”

“You mean the decision you make and she parrots.”

Lexa took a step forward, “I never have and never shall speak for Clarke, any who do would wish death before facing her fury. I have been at the receiving of that fury and I assure you that it is not a place you wish to be.” She took a step back, “yet you stand at that place and I pity you because of it.”

“I don’t need your pity savage.”

Clarke expected Lexa to slap Pike but all she did was walk straight towards her. When Lexa reached the blond, she put a hand on her arm for a half minute while meeting her eyes and then disappeared into her tent. Clarke pulled her warm cloak around her further, grateful that Lexa had brought some of her clothes from Polis. She hadn’t expected them but Indra had personally handed her the bag saying they were Clarke’s belongings from Polis.

* * *

Walking over to Pike, those guarding him didn’t stop her and instead turned their backs away from her to give her some semblance of privacy while she spoke to the man. Clarke watched him eye her, taking her clothing and her silence. It wasn’t hard to see she was more Grounder than Arker but Clarke figured that it came with feeling more at home among Lexa and her people than at the Ark with hers.

“What is my fate Clarke?” He sneered at her, clearly wanting a reaction out of her.

“I don’t know yet but it will be equal to your crimes.” She pulled the cloak around her, the nearby torch turning the maroon cloth yellow. “Why do you hate them so much when they just want to live in peace with us. We aren’t a threat and neither are they, yet all we seem to do is go to war. When will life be more than war?”

Pike laughed, “welcome to life child, life is war and it always will be. There is no such thing as peace with these people and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you’ll be free of their savage ways. Look how you bend to them, doing everything they want and you gain nothing in return. They don’t respect you, they don’t care if you live or die because all they want is our blood. If they aren’t killing each other, they’re killing us and they’ll never be happy till they are all that remain.” He leaned his head forward, “they’re just using you and then they’ll kill you when they get our land. This is what makes them savages Clarke, they kill without remorse over things like land.”

Clarke had enough and slapped him, “they aren’t savages, I’m tired of hearing you call them such. We fight over power, dictating what we want and our people are on the brink of war but they have peace, government systems and developed lives. We’re the savages not them.”

“Prisa?” The warrior closest to her turned and spoke, clearly asking if she needed anything.

“I’m fine Dorin, just tired of this natrona.” She turned and started to walk away.

Dorin nodded to her, “suffering can be inflicted without physical harm, if you so desire.”

She shook her head, “no, Heda spoke and we won’t allow her word to be untrue. Thank you for the offer though.”

“He has harmed you Prisa, all wish him to suffer for it.” Dorin gave her a nod. “His words are false about us wishing to harm you, all adore you and would protect you with our lives.” He gave her a slight smile; one Clarke knew was as close to smiling as warriors got. “You are Prisa, beloved of Trigeda.”

Pike finally spoke after listening to the exchange, “what does that mean Clarke, what is Prisa?”

She turned her head to look at him, “it means princess.”

* * *

Without saying anything further she walked away, reaching Lexa’s tent she slipped inside and saw Lexa laying out her diorama figures. Maps laid across a separate table and several of her weapons were laid across the maps, clearly there to be handed off to a warrior to be prepared. Clarke removed her cloak as the warmth of the tent kept the coolness of night away, laying it across one of the many items in the tent. Lexa didn’t turn to her or make any acknowledgement that she was present, instead she went on with her diorama building.

“You’re going to fight Nia here?” Clarke questioned her as she pulled herself upon onto the portion of the table not being used for the diorama. “Set up a defensive to protect the Ark and my people?”

Lexa finally looked up at her, “the valley is vast Clarke but well contained, stopping her advance here is best for all of those in her path.

Clarke picked up one of the rocks that served as a camp. “Thank you for pretending to be Nia, for forcing him to use me to negotiate.”

“He is arrogant, dangerous and does not respect those who attempt peace.” She walked to Clarke and the blond spread her legs, allowing Lexa to stand between them. “You came looking for peace, with respect and an offer of help. He comes looking for war, with no respect and excepts us to give him what he desires.”

Reaching out to Lexa, Clarke pushed her back slightly and slid off the table. “I thought you wanted to kill me.”

Lexa chuckled softly as she cupped Clarke’s cheeks, leaning in to kiss her. “I did but your strength and strategy reminded me of myself. I knew killing you would be a mistake and I was correct.”

Clarke smiled as she pulled away from the kiss, resting her hands on Lexa’s hips. “Why was it a mistake?”

“I thought you could be a strong ally and I was correct.” Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke’s own, closing her eyes as they stayed in their own little intimate bubble. “I did not know at that moment that the gods chose you to be my last beloved.”

“Last?” The way Lexa spoke confused Clarke, she doubted she’d be Lexa’s last love.

* * *

The woman pulled her head back while her fingers stayed buried in blond locks, playing with them gently as they spoke. “When I was chosen as Heda, the seer in Polis told me my Truth, it is important knowledge that all Heda are told by the seers after their choosing.”

A shake was all Lexa received before Clarke spoke, “what did she say.”

“She said I would rise above all Heda before me and unite my people under thirteen banners. That of the thirteen banners, one would destroy my first beloved and another would bring me my last. I would live longer than all Heda and my death would be not by enemy hand but by the gods themselves. I was destined to lose all those of my family before I was chosen but when peace came, a family shall be restored to me.” Lexa gave a soft smile, “that is my Truth.”

“Seems like a dream.”

“Perhaps.” Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke again, softly and gently before pulling away. “Night has fallen and you require sleep. Tomorrow we free your people from their prison but you cannot do so without rest.” She pulled at Clarke’s hand till the blond followed her to the curtained area where Lexa’s cot laid. “Sleep while I prepare for war Prisa.”

Clarke gave a soft smile, “when will you sleep?”

“When I have finished and alerted my warriors,” Lexa pulled the curtain aside, “I shall join you after all is seen to. The furs are wolf, I had the bear replaced as I know your preference for the soft wolf furs.”

“Changing your preference for me is not what I want Lexa.” Clarke took a step towards, “I don’t want you to change for me. I want you stubborn and headstrong, fighting me about everything along the way.” She sighed as she cupped Lexa’s cheek, “I may grumble and groan about something as simple as furs but that doesn’t mean you should change them to make me happy. You’d get tired of it eventually because I’ll always find something new to grumble and groan about.”

Lexa merely looked at her, “I wish to give you all you desire.”

“What I desire is to find something to grumble and groan about.” Clarke smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her, nipping her lip. “I want you unchanged and annoyed with me.” Pulling back she met green eyes. “Can you give me that?”

“If I must.” She sighed and nodded her head to the small area. “Now will you sleep.”

“Not until you join me, so hurry up.”

Clarke disappeared inside and Lexa walked away, whispering as she did. “Planning war is easier than having a houmon with a strong mind.”

“I heard that!” Lexa just gave into the urge to roll her eyes as she started working on her diorama. She intended to finish the set up in the time she desired, Clarke could wait for her or either sleep.


	13. Arms of Friends and Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

Clarke laid sleeping but woke when she heard shouting, she opened her eyes to see Lexa rising from the bed. She pulled her coat over her tank top and pants, preparing to see what was disturbing their sleep in the middle of the night. Sitting up, Clarke reached up and brushed her hair from her face, rubbing the corner of her eyes as she slipped her feet into her boots. Lexa wordlessly laid the maroon cloak across the end of the bed as the blond slowly woke. Clarke pulled it on as she stood, thankful for the warmth the wolf fur lining provided.

“You do not have to join me; you can continue to sleep ai prisa.” Lexa tied the string together on the cloak so each side closed, giving Clarke added warmth.

“It may have to do with my people.” She pushed her hair from her face and turned when Lexa prompted. “You don’t have to braid my hair, it’ll take forever.”

“Why was it not braided when you came, did you think it better not to braid your hair while among Skaikru?” Lexa worked on a very simple braid, “Octavia would surely have braided it for you if you asked her.”

Clarke turned as Lexa finished, “that was fast.”

“It is a simple braid, meant only to keep the hair from your face. Why did you not let Octavia braid your hair?”

“Pike would have me undo them each time I tried to braid my hair, a gun trained on me if I didn’t.”

Lexa nodded, “another reason I wish him gutted.”

“His fate is my decision.”

“A fact he should be grateful for.”

* * *

They left their private area and moved outside the tent, Tavin and two other warriors were blocking someone. Clarke knew who it was the moment she took time to listen to the yelling, it was Bellamy and she watched as Lexa signaled the three men to move. She saw her mother with Bellamy, looking towards Camp Jaha she saw that no one else was present other than Bellamy and her mother.

“Mom!” Clarke hadn’t seen her mother since her release from holding, Pike hadn’t let her go to the Infirmary. He believed he could control her if he monitored her movements and kept her interactions to just himself, Bellamy and Kane.

Abby accepted her daughter’s hug and held her, kissing her head. “Clarke, I was so worried. When neither of you returned, I thought you were dead.”

“No.” She shook her head, “Mom I’m not dead. I knew it was Lexa all along, what reason would she have to kill me?”

Lexa took a few steps forward and both Abby and Bellamy stood silently watching her. “I can assure you that Clarke is safest among my people.”

“We thought…”

“That I was Nia, I intended you to think she had arrived. I needed to see your response to such a threat and also to assure that Clarke was not dead. She is revered by my people and her death would incite war against those who harmed her.” Lexa turned to Tavin, “bring Prisa kom Azgeda at once.”

* * *

Tavin disappeared and Bellamy took a step forward. “Where is Pike?”

Lexa motioned to the pole where Pike was, he was sleeping slumped against the pole due to the binds. “He is alive until Clarke makes a decision about his fate.” She turned back to Bellamy, “although, where you stand does not bode well for you Bellamy of the Sky People. You stand with a man who harms your people.”

“Says the woman that abandoned us when we needed your army.” He shook his head, “I’m washing my hands of all you grounders, it’s easier than being stabbed in the back.”

“Your anguish allows you to get away with such words, they will not again.”

Bellamy pointed at her, “you know nothing of anguish, of pain. You don’t get to talk to me when you don’t know what it’s like to lose someone.”

“I have lost all those of my blood Belomi kom Skaikru, I know pain but I choose to focus on helping my people instead of drowning in that pain.” She put her arm out, “but unlike my pain, yours can be relieved.”

He turned his head and saw Echo standing a few feet away beside Tavin. “Echo?”

“Bellamy…” she moved towards him and when they were close enough she cupped his face and leaned her forehead against his. “I am here Hodnes, I received your warning and escaped the fog with only small burns. Do not cry,” she wiped away his tears as he held her, “I am here and I shall not leave you.”

“I thought I lost you!” He choked slightly and pulled her closer, holding her to his chest. Kissing her head, he buried his nose into her hair. “I thought I killed you.”

Echo pulled back and shook her head, “it was your leader who commanded such things, you could never kill me willingly.” Cupping his face she gave a soft smile, “I do not blame you, your attempts at saving me were successful. I stand before you, here with you and never shall we be separated again until the goddess of death takes me from you.”

* * *

Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa, “thank you.”

She gave a nod and looked to Echo and Bellamy, “Echo, take your houmon and rest for at dawn we start planning war.”

Echo pulled away from Bellamy and took his hand, “come Hodnes, we can speak in private.”

He went with her and Clarke looked between her mother and Lexa, “I’ll take my mom to healing tent. We’ll see you at dawn.”

“Rest well Prisa.”

Lexa turned back to her tent but Clarke caught her hand, “hodnes laik uf.”

“Disha ste ridiyo, yu tich op ai hasta hodnes.” Lexa gave a small smile as Clarke nodded, both turning away to do what they planned.

* * *

Morning arrived and Clarke woke when a hand was placed on her shoulder, opening her eyes she saw Luna standing over her bed. The woman gave a soft smile as she held out a cup, of which Clarke took as she sat up. The healing tent was empty besides her mother, who still slept, and Nyko. Taking a sip of the cup she breathed in the aroma that the tea gave off, the smell could wake just as much as the brew.

“Heda wished to come but there is much to attend to.” Luna looked over at Abby, Clarke saw her mother still slept despite the visitor and suspected it was the first full night of sleep her mother had had in a while. “You have been missed in Polis, the people have not seen you in the markets or on your balcony. They wonder where their prisa is.”

Clarke crossed her legs and held her cup in her lap. “I thought you’d returned to your village.”

“Petra is doing well without me and without you present, I have had to work to keep Heda’s mind open to peace. Before you came from the stars, it was both Anya and I who kept Heda from becoming soaked in blood.”

“And before you two it was Costia.”

Luna nodded, “Heda is strong Clarke but her heart leads her into the grasp of the war god if she is not tempered. I am sure she told you what was done after Costia was delivered to her.”

“Yes and I know she doesn’t want that again.”

“Which is why one must always be present with the idea of peace.” Luna chuckled and patted Clarke’s hand. “How are you faring? Hearing of what was done to you and your people has made all who hear of it want war. I am not one to wish death on anyone but for a moment I was tempted, he does not know he risks the clans by harming you.”

Clarke sighed, “I was only locked up for a few days while my people are still locked up. Even with Pike gone, his orders remain.”

“Clarke?” The blond turned to see her mother sitting up. “Sorry, who are you?”

Clarke smiled at her mother, “mom this is Luna, she is leader of the Boat People. Luna this is my nomon, Abby.”

“Your daughter is precious to our people Abby of the Sky People.” Luna put a hand to Clarke’s shoulder. “Without her, we would not be free and for that she revered by us.” Standing the woman squeezed Clarke’s shoulder, “when you arrive home Prisa, come find me for an audience so we may talk longer.”

“You’re leaving?”

Luna gave a soft nod, “you are here to keep Heda away from the grasp of the war god, I am no longer needed. I can return to Polis to aid my people and keep away from the bloodshed that I cannot bear to watch. You know my people are peaceful and we are against war, we do not stand by and watch while war is occurring.”

“Right, I forgot for a moment I’m sorry.”

“Do not be sorry Clarke, you have battled for survival since your first breath.” She smiled at the girl, “you have not known peace beyond your time in Polis. Soon you shall be home and know peace once again. Until that time,” she caught Clarke’s chin and met blue eyes, “keep Heda away from the war god, only you are capable of tempering his hold on her heart.”

Clarke gave a soft smile, “I’ll do what I can but we both know she has a mind of her own.”

“Something the watchers worried about when she was chosen.” Luna gave a soft chuckle and turned to Abby as she dropped her hand. “I hope peace upon you as well Abby of the Sky People.”

“Farewell Luna, may winds carry you swiftly home.” Clarke gave her a wave and Luna bowed her head slightly.

“May we meet again Prisa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Prisa kom Azgeda: Princess of the Ice Nation (or Ice Nation's princess) - Echo's title before she abandoned her sister
> 
> Hodnes laik uf: Love is strength
> 
> Disha ste ridiyo, yu tich op ai hasta hodnes: This is true, (as) you teach me about love
> 
> Nomon: mother


	14. Where I Stand with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

Clarke stood silently as Lexa spoke to the generals of the clans present, all but the Boat Clan and the Wind Clan were present. Nia’s army moved slower than expected, they had anticipated an attack in two days but her army was still days away when the two days had passed. Tactics of approach and defense were argued among the generals, all wanting to engage in different ways and it created more conflict than resolution. It was only after hours of arguing that Clarke realized that Lexa was about to cut them off. She knew the woman didn’t like argument, especially over important matters such as war.

“We must cut her off before she arrives at the valley.” Tobis, from the Mountain Clan, insisted and put his fist on the table. “If we do not then we cannot control her army.”

Lexa looked at the map laid out across the table, “if she enters the valley then we can contain her army.”

“Then we risk our own.” Marlo of the River Clan made the point immediately.

“Either advance is not without death.” Clarke finally spoke and everyone went silent as she took a step towards the table and stood beside Lexa. “If we contain her army then we can control her movements, making them do as we wish. If we prevent her from entering the valley, she could go around it and we could never contain her. She could destroy villages and take innocent lives.” Clarke motioned to the map, “the only settlement within the valley is Skaikru and we already know what we risk.”

Silence spread before Marlo spoke again, “Klark kom Skaikru is correct, we must make Nia’s army do as we wish.”

Clarke nodded at him and he gave a nod in return, Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke before looking back at the generals in the room. “Then it is decided, we have days still to review the valley to know our advantages. We will continue at dawn, for now we rest while our scouts bring back information.”

* * *

The generals knew a dismissal when one was announced and quickly left the tent. Clarke waited as Lexa rolled up the map to put it away and finally spoke when she moved around the blond silently. “I know you don’t like it when I interject in things that you’re trying to resolve.” Clarke followed her into the curtained area, watching as Lexa removed her armor. “We were getting nowhere, they kept arguing that they each had the best idea.” She stepped in front of Lexa and met green eyes. “Say something.”

“What do you wish me to say Clarke?” Lexa moved around her back into the main area of the tent. “Do you wish me to say that your strategy is better than my own?” She turned and looked at the blond. “Or perhaps you wish me to thank you for solving the issue I was attempting to resolve myself. What about the fact that my generals agreed with you the moment you spoke but my words are meaningless to them?”

Clarke shook her head, “I’m trying to apologize and all you’re doing is sounding more like an ass.”

Lexa put down the rag she had in hand, “do not apologize for actions you do not regret. The clans revere you Clarke and they would follow you to their deaths but I am Heda!” She neared the blond and met blue eyes. “Do not mistake my affection for you as softness, defy me or show disrespect in such manner again and you must pay for your crime. I do not wish you lashed Clarke, I do not desire seeing you endure the whip but I will do what must be done to any leader or general who disrespects me.”

Lowering her head, Clarke gave a nod. “I’ll try to remember next time.”

A gentle hand raised Clarke’s chin and she found Lexa looking at her. “My anger is not at you Clarke but at your actions. Your strength and leadership are a comfort to me but I cannot allow you to do what was just done.” Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke’s and closed her eyes as Clarke closed her own. “I cannot imagine the whip on your back, I do not ever wish to see your skin marred by it so I ask you remember your place. I ask not as Heda but as Alexandria, as your houmon who adores you and does not wish you to endure pain.”

“I’m sorry I disrespected you in front of your generals, I didn’t realize that was what I was doing.”

“This war is different from the one from before.” Lexa pulled back and brushed a stray lock of hair from Clarke’s face. “You are part of the Coalition; you stand under me now instead of beside me as before. You could speak how you wished before but now as part of my people, you must do as I say. You are accorded respect because of your victory but that respect does not allow such words or actions to be against my own.”

Clarke nodded and gave a soft smile, “and if I was to make suggestions to you between our furs?”

Lexa gave an equally soft smile, “it would be remiss of me to ignore anything my houmon wishes to tell me if it would help her sleep at night.”

“Tell me what that means, you call me that but we aren’t married.” Clarke leaned back against the table she was feet from and pulled herself onto the empty space.

“Married, what does that word mean in your language because it does not exist in mine?”

Clarke fiddled with the rock that represented Lexa’s tent, it was the object of the diorama that she handled most often. “Two people joined together for life, words spoken so everyone knows what they mean to each other.”

“United, that is the word we use.” Lexa took the rock from Clarke and placed it back on the diorama. “It is true the word means wife, husband, one we are united with.” Taking Clarke’s hands in her own she threaded their fingers together. “However, we do not have any other word other than beloved and hodnes to describe what we are to those we choose to be with. Unlike those in the sky, we usually only take one partner for life, two at most if the first is lost to us. Our lives are harsh so we embrace the one we wish to be with, taking them as ours so no other can have them.” Pulling Clarke from the table, Lexa pulled her close and held the blond close. “I call you houmon because you are mine just as I am yours.”

* * *

A grin crossed Clarke’s face as she leaned in to kiss Lexa but stopped. “Your paint, last time you kissed me with it on, I found smudges on my face later.” Lexa gave a soft huff and Clarke laughed softly in reply. “Unless you wish to tell all your generals and everyone here that you’re bedding me, I shouldn’t kiss you until you clean it off.”

“I have not bedded you yet Clarke.” Lexa picked up the rag she’d held in her hand earlier. “Trust me when I say that when I do bed you, there will be little doubt that all will know by morning that Klark kom Skaikru belongs to her Heda in more ways than clan allegiance.”

She left the blond and moved to sit on her throne, a bowl of water sat beside it. She proceeded to clean her face and Clarke made her way over, watching with a slight smirk on her face. “You’re burning for that day, I can tell.”

“I may burn but I made you a promise that I would wait.” Lexa spoke softly and looked up to meet blue eyes. “I spoke true when I said your company and mouth were all I needed to sustain myself. If that is all I have until our spirits are freed from our bodies then I shall let my spirit go without regret, for having you present is worth more than a simple physical desire.”

Clarke took the darkened rag from her hand, placing it aside before climbing onto her lap. With her knees on either side of Lexa’s hips, she cupped the woman’s face and kissed her softly. Lexa’s hands settled at her waist but soon fingers found their way under the hem of Clarke’s shirt and she gave a soft moan. Leaning in, Clarke deepened the kiss and grinned against Lexa’s lips when the woman whimpered slightly. She pulled back when the need for air became too great and found hooded eyes and kiss-swollen lips. Lexa opened her eyes fully and Clarke leaned her forehead against Lexa’s, rubbing her nose against the brunette’s softly.

“You have a way with words that makes me want to kiss you every time.”

Lexa smiled softly and pulled Clarke closer until their bodies pressed against each other. “I enjoy your mouth Clarke, if words are all that are required for me to have it then I shall give you words whenever I desire your mouth on mine.”

“Doubt that would be appropriate during a clan meeting.” Clarke smirked at her, “I can’t imagine your generals approving of what we just did during one of their meetings with you.”

“The clans may revere you but you are mine, they cannot have you in such ways.” Lexa reached up and pushed strands of hair from Clarke’s face. “Just as your people cannot have me in such ways because I am yours.”

Clarke pulled away and stood up, pulling Lexa with her as she went. “I doubt my people want you like that, most don’t even like you.”

“I am aware, your mother and I shall never agree on anything.” Lexa looked to the side as she smiled softly. “Just as Costia’s mother and I never agreed on anything, your mother and Josa both agree I am not worthy of their daughters.”

“From what Titus has said and the small mentions Ella has made.” Clarke reached up and pulled Lexa’s chin till green eyes met blue. “You were worthy of Costia and her love for you. As for me, my mother has no say over who I decide to be with, not after everything I've been through.”

Lexa let a small smile go, “Costia would have liked you Clarke, I fear you would have agreed on much more than I desired. Like you she was a healer and tempered me when I was forced to war.”

“Luna made mention of that.”

* * *

Before Lexa could speak they heard the telltale sound of Abby looking for Clarke, she entered without the warrior at the door stopping her and both women turned to look at the good doctor as she stood right in the doorway. Lexa moved to her diorama and started playing with it, looking as if she was doing something important and Clarke knew it was a farce so she wouldn’t have to interact with her mother.

“Mom, what can I do for you?”

“The generals finished their meeting so I thought you would have joined me already. Did I interrupt something concerning our people?”

Clarke moved to the table and stood opposite of Lexa, looking at the diorama. “Not in the least.” She wasn’t going to tell her mother that moments before she’d been making out with Lexa on the woman’s throne, she could see a war breaking out between her mother and Lexa.

Abby moved to Clarke and looked at her, “we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Pike, it’s been three days and he’s still tied to that post with minimum amount of water. The nights are cold…”

“The kids he locked up were cold, minimum water and food.” Clarke shook her head and moved to pick up her cloak to pull it on. “I’d say he’s getting a taste of what we endured.”

The doctor looked over at Lexa, “even you can’t think this is humane.”

Lexa looked up at Abby and Clarke already knew what the woman would have to say. “I believe it is more than humane, considering I wished to gut him and leave his body to the wild animals.”

“Shof op!” Clarke hissed at Lexa and the woman went back to her diorama. “Come on Mom, we can leave her to her toy models to play with.”

“Sleep well Prisa.” Lexa waited a second before continuing, “komba raun ain bag?”

Clarke met her eyes and nodded, “sha.” She left with her mother behind her, aware of her promise to Lexa and the thought of how she’d get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> komba raun ain bag: come to my bed?


	15. A Sweet Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of sweetness between Lexa and Clarke (as well as Abby's amazing interruption skills) before Pike is dealt with in the next chapter. 
> 
> I know I have been loyally updating every day or every other day but my work schedule the next two days may put the update on the weekend. So Friday night or Saturday at the latest. Enjoy this chapter as it was an absolute joy to write.

Clarke woke to a warm hand on her side, she opened her eyes to see Lexa facing her. When she’d snuck into Lexa’s tent the night before, Tavin had been given an order to alert her if he saw her mother looking for her. Waking up beside Lexa was a balm to the reality that war was upon them and Nia’s army a few days out. They were nose to nose and Clarke could see the green of Lexa’s eyes so clearly. Smiling she reached her hand up and brushed a soft curl from Lexa’s face and kissed her nose. Lexa gave a smile and ran her warm palm against the skin of Clarke’s side, the hand having slipped under her shirt sometime before she woke. Letting her hand slip to Lexa’s cheek and she kissed her, using her tongue to nudge the leader’s lips apart. Lexa’s enthusiasm increased as she pulled Clarke closer, increasing the pressure of her lips and curled her tongue around Clarke’s.

Only the need for air pulled them apart and Clarke finally realized pulling back that Lexa was above her instead of beside her like she’d been when they started kissing. Lexa looked at her as she straddled Clarke’s hips, a smile on her face. Clarke rested her hands at the thin waist, her fingers slipping under the silky, ragged top the woman wore. Lexa’s calloused fingers traced up Clarke’s arms and rested at her neck, pulling her right hand back she let her left run slowly across Clarke’s collarbone and down between her breasts, ending at her side. Placing her right hand on the blonde’s waist, she used both hands to run along Clarke’s sides, brushing her breasts and ending by running along her collarbone on both sides. Lexa then traced her fingers on the outside of the former leader’s arms to her hands, entangling their fingers together.

“The gods made you to perfection.” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s lips as she laid a chaste kiss against them. “Your body is just as beautiful as your mind, I desire to know every part of it as I wish to know every corner of your mind.”

A sweet smile rested on Clarke’s face as she untangled their fingers and used her hands to run up the side of Lexa’s body. Clarke traced her sides slowly and brushed the underside of the brunette’s breasts, grinning when Lexa let a small gasp go. Finally, she brushed her hands along the outside of Lexa’s arms, trailing down till their fingers entwined together. Clarke sat up, careful not to unset Lexa as she did so. Cupping the brunette’s face, she kissed her softly, it was sweeter and more gentle then their earlier kiss. It was reminiscent of their first kiss during the preparations against Mount Weather.

“It amazes me.” Clarke pulled back and let her hands stray to Lexa’s hips. “That you are so gentle with me but you can be so ruthless with others.” Lexa looked down and that made Clarke use a finger to raise her chin. “What is it? Did I say something…”

“The night before she was taken, Costia said those same words to me.” Lexa leaned forward and Clarke held her, knowing talking of Costia was still hard for her. Clarke respected Costia’s memory because she’d once made Lexa happy, she’d loved Lexa to the point of risking becoming a target to be with her. Clarke felt that if Lexa wanted to speak of Costia she would listen, just as she was sure Lexa would listen if she wanted to talk about Finn one day.

Brushing her hand through soft curls, Clarke kissed cheek. “What did you say to her?”

“I told her that with her I am Alexandria, I can shed the burden of being Heda. I asked her to be mine that night.” Lexa pulled back and a tear appeared on her face. “She agreed and I told her our union would bring all the clans. She rested beside me with happiness in her eyes, it is the last I saw of her before her head was delivered to me with lifeless eyes staring at me.”

“Shh, I’m here.” Clarke pulled Lexa close and rubbed her back, knowing the leader was silently crying as she felt the tears on her neck. “Remember her that way, not the way Nia gave her back to you.” She pulled Lexa’s head back and cupped her cheeks, rubbing at the tears with her thumbs. “She died loving you, knowing that you loved her enough to want a union. Remember the happiness in her eyes.”

Lexa leaned her head back and gathered her strength before looking back at Clarke. “I did not mean to burden you with a previous lover.”

“Hey.” Clarke shook her head, “You can always tell me about her, I won’t get upset because I know you loved her. I know how much she meant to you and I wish I could thank her for giving you some type of happiness to ease your burdens.” Putting her forehead against Lexa’s she rubbed the leader’s back. “If you ever want to tell me something about her or talk about her, I will always be here to listen.”

The brunette nodded, “I do not deserve you Clarke.”

“Maybe not but I’m not going anywhere, houmon remember!” She grinned and wiped away the stray tears. “You should wash your face before our people see your tears.”

* * *

Lexa eased herself off Clarke and the former leader helped her stand, knowing the brunette could tumble off the side easily. Slipping from the bed, Clarke moved to the carafe and poured water into a bowl. Grabbing the cloth by the bowl she dipped it into the water and reached out a hand to Lexa. The brunette joined her and closed her eyes as Clarke began wiping her face. Gentle hands eased Lexa’s worry away and the knowledge of having Clarke beside her renewed her strength.

“Have you decided the fate of the Skaikru natrona?” Lexa took the cloth from Clarke’s hand and put it aside, watching as the blond splashed water on her face and used her shirt to dry off her skin.

Clarke turned to look at Lexa, “I have, I can’t say my mother will like it but it will curb the cry for blood by those he has harmed.”

“Your mother does not approve of most of your decisions.” Lexa gently turned Clarke and started braiding her hair. “Shall I gather the clan leaders or is the decision for Skaikru alone?”

“No, it concerns the clans as he massacred Azgeda men and women. They were friends and allies of the Coalition, fellow warriors of those who stand beside us.” Clarke turned her head but Lexa tapped her neck to make her turn back to facing the tent wall. “His decisions nearly destroyed everything and put us back at war.” The blond started to touch her hair but Lexa slapped her hand away. “What are you doing, this didn’t take as long yesterday?”

“Yesterday you were facing your people not the clan leaders as a leader yourself.” Lexa twisted strands of hair together and put it over Clarke’s shoulder. “Hold this.”

Clarke took ahold of the strands that Lexa held out to her. “What exactly are you doing?”

“That should be obvious Hodnes, I am braiding your hair to suit your status.”

“Don’t you normally have people who do this?” Clarke released the strand when Lexa took it from her, threading it through several other strands. She was handed another and took it before releasing it when Lexa requested her to do so.

Lexa pulled on a couple strands of hair to make Clarke stop moving, “normally yes and Tosi would have slapped your back several times for moving. She is not known for her gentleness but her braids are considered the most beautiful in all Polis.” Continuing on with the braid, Lexa smiled as it started to resemble a crown along the back of Clarke’s head, her loose hair flowing under the braid down her back. “I am nearly done if you would stand still.”

* * *

“Clarke are you here?” Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes as her mother’s voice floated through the tent, the curtained area keeping them shut away from the main area of the tent where her mother was. “Clarke?” The curtain was swept aside and she could see Abby out of the corner of her eye.

“Mom, if you give me five minutes I’ll be out.” Clarke spoke calmly, “Lexa is trying to braid my hair as you can see and if I move she’ll have to start over.”

Abby stared at Lexa, “is this true?”

“She is correct, the pattern is elaborate and very detailed.” Lexa spoke as she continued to focus on the braid. “Yu nomon branwada.”

Clarke snorted and laughed as she replied, “sha, nou otaim ba sha.”

“While you girls trade your secrets that I can’t understand, I need to speak with Clarke.”

“Then talk, last I checked I’m not deaf.” Clarke spoke as she got slightly annoyed with her mother, her hand slapped by Lexa when she tried to feel her hair again. “Jok yu.”

“If you so wish.” Lexa was calm as she spoke and Clarke nearly busted at that moment, her mother not realizing the connotation of the exchange thankfully.

“It’s about Pike, if he remains tied up any longer his muscles could atrophy.” Her mother sat on Lexa’s bed and Clarke felt Lexa’s fingers tug slightly on the strands of her hair. It was clear the leader did not appreciate her mother barging into her sacred area and making herself at home.

“You shouldn’t be here; the only reason I’m back here is because this is where Lexa’s braiding supplies are.” Clarke made the excuse, hoping her mother could take a hint. “These are Lexa’s private quarters; no one should be back here but her.”

Thankfully her mother understood and stood up from where she sat, “I apologize Commander, I didn’t realize I was invading your quarters.”

* * *

Lexa gave a nod and grabbed a small tie nearby, tying Clarke’s hair off before tucking the strand into the braid. “I am finished, if you would kindly take your mother and leave the tent.”

“Mochof.” Clarke turned and looked at Lexa, “ai biyo moba hasta ain nomon.”

“Pro.” She turned to pick up the rags they had used earlier. “Yu nomon branwada.”

A soft chuckle escaped Clarke and she started to leave, pulling on her cloak as she did. Abby followed and started out of the tent, Clarke turning at the curtained area to meet Lexa’s eyes as the woman turned from the bowl of water. “Em yu nomon seintaim nau.”

“That alone makes me reconsider the alliance we share.” Lexa stated as she started tucking her shirt into her pants and pulled on her coat. All Clarke could do was smile as she left, knowing Lexa’s words were playful and not serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Skaikru natrona: Sky People's traitor
> 
> Yu nomon branwada: Your mother (is) foolish/Your mother (is an) idiot
> 
> Jok yu: fuck you
> 
> Mochof: Thank you
> 
> Ai biyo moba hasta ain nomon: I'm sorry about my mother
> 
> Pro: You're welcome
> 
> Em yu nomon seintaim nau: She is your mother also now


	16. Surrendering to Death and Loving Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that ALL of you have been asking for so enjoy.

Night fell across the camp and the clan leaders present gathered in a circle around Pike’s post. The man was weaker than normal, kept alive by water and small pieces of bread Abby had been allowed to give him. His bravado didn’t wear off and he continuously shouted insults when he could, even going so far as to spit at warriors. None harmed him though as Lexa had given the order that he remain unharmed until Clarke made her decision.

Lexa took her place with the clan leaders and only spared a glance in the direction of Abby and Bellamy as they stood to the side by one of the torches. It was clear they were unsure of what would happen, Echo stood beside Bellamy with her fingers threaded with his own. Lexa knew what was to come would be surprising as Clarke’s choice of punishment was fit for both of their people. Giving a nod to Tavin, he motioned to one of the men and they started beating a drum, the sounds spaced apart firmly.

Warriors moved aside and all eyes, even Pike’s, were on Clarke. She parted through the warriors and all stood aside as she passed through them. It was the first time she’d take her place as head of Skaikru beyond the banquet hall where the air was more relaxed. Even more her clothing spoke of her status as a leader; her ceremonial clothes, which had been forgotten in Polis, were replaced by the fine dress that had been among her pack, along with her cloak. Lexa had removed a small circlet from one of the boxes in her tent, stating it had been made for her during her early days but she refused to wear it. She’d put it on Clarke’s head after completing her braids that evening, leaving the blond to dress alone. When Lexa had saw her moments before the judgement ceremony, she’d proclaimed that Clarke was a queen fit for a throne unlike Nia.

She stopped a few feet from Pike and stared at him, “you are being judged for your crimes again Skaikru and Azgeda, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“I did what was necessary for our people.”

“What is necessary and what is right are two different things, you failed to find the difference and you slaughtered a peaceful army.” Clarke took a step forward. “Those you slaughtered were not looking for war, they were those loyal to Heda and resistant to Azkwin. Those are lives you must pay for, as well as, the inhumane detainment of Skaikru who remained loyal to their leader.”

Pike chuckled, “some leader you are, allowing savages to control you.”

“Thirty-one Skaikru were locked up so you shall receive thirty-one lashes by the shock-rod, one for each.” She took a step further towards Pike, “and after you shall receive punishment for every Azgeda life you stole. There were a hundred and seventy-nine warriors you slaughtered and for that you shall receive the equal amount of cuts. If you survive then you will be allowed to return to your people, free of your sins.”

* * *

She gave a motion and two warriors moved over, cutting him down and held him while a third cut his shirt off. Clarke took the shock-rod he’d held to her days before and moved to him, preparing to give him his punishment. “Look at what you’ve become Clarke.” He stared up at her, “a savage like the rest of them.”

“No, I’m the savage among civilization.” She put the rod to his back for the first time and he groaned as she shocked him.

The shocks went fast, as Clarke didn’t hold them for long as she wanted him able to endure the second part of his punishment. After she reached thirty-one, the warriors holding him put him back up to the post and tied him again. Pike gritted his teeth as his sensitive back met the wood and Clarke watched him. He stared at her and yelled, “I’ll kill you for this Griffin!”

Clarke looked at Echo and held out a knife that Tavin had handed her. “The first cut is yours Echo.”

Echo didn’t hesitate to break away from Bellamy and take the knife, proceeding to cut Pike’s arm slowly. She backed away and dropped the knife, spitting on the man. “May the goddess of death spurn you so you never go to the next life.”

Lexa took a step forward and pulled her knife out, cutting across Pike’s other arm. “You massacred peaceful people with no knowledge of their intent. We are not different; you just see us as such.”

It continued into the night and Clarke stood watching as all the clan leaders took their turns, followed by all the warriors. Pike started to sway due to blood loss around the eightieth cut and Clarke knew he wouldn’t survive to the last. She made them pause and walked up to Pike, trying to meet his eyes. “Do you feel remorse for your actions?”

He laughed bloodily, weakly. “I wish I had killed you Griffin, that’s all I’m remorseful about.”

She backed up and waved her hand, the punishment continuing. It was only around the hundred and twentieth that Pike slumped and Abby moved forward, checking his pulse. She looked over at Clarke, disappointment on her face. “He’s dead.”

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” Clarke spoke and everyone around her repeated the phrase. “Blood has had blood, it is done.” She turned to Dorin, “remove and burn his body, may his spirit find honor in the next life.”

* * *

Everyone dispersed and Dorin stayed to remove Pike’s body while Clarke found her way back to Lexa’s tent. She immediately removed her cloak, laying it aside and moving behind the curtained area to change from her good dress into pants and a shirt. Midway through changing, the curtain moved slightly and she looked up to see Lexa standing there watching her. She ignored the stares the woman was giving as she pulled on the pants and then shrugged on the shirt.

“Did you enjoy that?” She asked Lexa as she carefully removed the circlet from her hair and placed it back in the box that was sitting on a table.

“To what are you referring, the execution or watching you dress?” Lexa moved in and started to remove her armor. “You performed your tasks admirably, I am quite proud of your choice of punishment. As for watching you dress,” she paused and met Clarke’s eyes, “I always enjoy watching you Hodnes, although I dislike the fact you were covering your body from my view.”

Clarke hit her with the rag she was handling, finished wiping away her own face paint. “You got plenty of viewing time before I put my clothes on.”

Lexa grabbed the rag from her hands and tugged, using a hand to bring Clarke’s face closer to her own. With a hand at the blond’s neck, Lexa leaned in to catch soft lips between her own. Clarke used her free hand to glide under Lexa’s shirt, free from her armor she was able to access soft skin. Clutching the woman closer to her, Clarke moaned into the kiss and deepened it as her tongue danced along Lexa’s. She felt herself moving and her knees hit the edge of the bed, Clarke pulled away as she lowered herself to the soft wolf furs and laid down, Lexa climbing over her.

“Stop me whenever you wish Hodnes.” Lexa leaned down and kissed Clarke, moving her mouth from Clarke’s own down the girl’s pale chin and neck. Taking small nips of skin, Lexa soothed them over with her tongue and Clarke bowed her back off the bed as Lexa’s hands ran across her stomach up to her breasts under the shirt.

Reaching up she threaded her fingers through Lexa’s hair while her free hand gripped the brunette’s hip. “Never stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Yu gonplei ste odon: Your fight is over


	17. Freeing the Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Polis, Clarke soon finds herself caught in a political web of lies and death. Within hours of arrival she must choose her allies and make choices to save her people and herself from war and death.

Morning arrived and Clarke opened her eyes to a hand on her arm, she found Lexa beside her already dressed and hair braided. She gave a soft smile and rolled onto her back, watching as Lexa looked down at her lovingly. Taking the leader’s hand, Clarke kissed her palm and held her hand against her own bare breast. Lexa used her other hand to smooth away strands of hair from Clarke’s face.

“Did you rest well Hodnes?”

Clarke chuckled, “you made me tired, I couldn’t do anything more than sleep.” Fingering Lexa’s armor with her free hand, Clarke looked into green eyes. “Your talent with your tongue goes far beyond talking.”

“I appreciate you taking awareness to such a fact.” She smiled softly and reached up, brushing back a stubborn piece of hair from Clarke’s face. “When I desired you I thought of last night often and now those thoughts are merely dreams. You are much more than I dared to dream of.”

Clarke pulled her down and seized her lips, “your way with words.”

“Why did you allow last night Clarke? You repeatedly told me you could not give me all of you until we had peace.” Lexa rested her hand against Clarke’s throat, her thumb rubbing over the girl’s pulse.

Smiling, the blond kissed her again, “does your heart ever say to do something because it feels right, even if your head tells you not to?”

“With you.” Lexa leaned her forehead down against Clarke’s. “To spare your life, to kiss you, and to make you mine. My head reminded me the risk it could bring but I needed you.”

“It’s the same.” Clarke pulled her head away and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “I just knew last night was the night to give myself to you entirely.”

Lexa gave a soft nod, “I worried you did so to comfort yourself after the execution.”

“No.” Clarke sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the tent. “Unlike with Mount Weather, I accept what was done. There were innocents before, children who had no part in the crimes their people committed. Pike slaughtered a peaceful group coming to stand against Nia, he locked us up because we didn’t follow him. I have no regrets, remorse that I had to take his life yes but no regrets to keep my people safe.”

“Good.” Lexa traced an invisible line down Clarke’s arm to her hand. “I wish you to have remorse for each life you take. I wish you to acknowledge the losses because when you stop you become like Nia.” Pulling Clarke’s hand to her mouth, Lexa smiled softly before kissing her pulse. “I always want to see you lead with your heart Clarke, for it is your most powerful weapon.”

“I thought you were.”

A smile crossed Lexa’s face, “hmm, perhaps.”

* * *

Another sigh crossed Clarke’s lips as she sat up, the bedding falling around her. “I have to get up don’t I?”

“Scouts have brought word that Nia is only a day’s ride away, she and her army will be here soon and we must begin preparations.” Lexa let her hand fall to Clarke’s thigh, rubbing the skin gently with her thumb. “You must be a leader your people look to Hodnes, standing beside me to protect them.”

Clarke gave a silent nod before rising from the bed to collect the clothes she’d pulled on the night before. They’d been removed by Lexa within minutes of her pulling them on so they were clean and ready to be worn. “I can’t ask anyone to die for me.”

“It is fortunate then that most of my army would fall on their own swords to protect you.” Lexa spoke softly as she picked up the fallen furs from the ground. “They will follow any order you give them Clarke, you have earned their loyalty and only my orders will override yours.”

“Won’t your generals see that as me having more power than I should have?” Clarke asked as she stood up, knives having been put in her boots.

Lexa gave a nod, “but none will say a word publically, only in private will they question and I will give the truth.” She saw Clarke look at her questioningly. “That you are Wanheda and you are to be feared, even they will not question such a truth.”

* * *

A large explosive sound was heard and both rushed out of the tent to the edge of the hill to see the cloud of smoke along the wall of Camp Jaha’s fence. Abby and Bellamy joined them to see as a group of people quickly made their way through the smoke, Clarke turned to Dorin and gave a nod. He quickly made his way to a horse and jumped on. He and two warriors made their way down the hill towards the camp.

As they started towards the people escaping, the escapees started running towards the opposite direction. Clarke said nothing and left the group, heading into the interior of the camp while Lexa turned to watch her.

“Clarke what are you doing?”

“They think you’re Nia, they don’t know different!” She said before disappearing from view behind one of the tent. It was a few moments later that hard clumping was heard and they all turned to see Clarke on Lexa’s pure white mare, riding hard. She passed them and headed down the hill towards her people.

The ride was faster than the walk days before and Clarke zeroed in on the escapees, seeing them run away from Lexa’s warriors despite the men having stopped their horses. They tried to speak but the escapees continued to run, ignoring the words of friendship that Dorin seemed to offer. Seeing one that she knew immediately as Kane, Clarke spurred the horse harder and headed straight for him. Kane seemed to trip and fell to the ground, she stopped the horse just feet from him and watched as he turned to look at her.

“Your queen has killed our leaders, yet we have no quarrel with her.”

Clarke pushed back her cloak’s hood, having grabbed it due to the cool air that surrounded them. She saw Kane looking at her with wide eyes, clearly surprised she was alive due to having been gone for days. “Tell our people that they’re safe, it’s the Commander who rests on the hill not Nia.”

She eased from the horse and held out her hand, he took it immediately to get to his feet. “Clarke, we thought…”

“Exactly what Lexa wanted you to think.” She gave a resigned sigh, “Pike is dead, we don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

Kane nodded, “tell her men to keep back, I have to get everyone to realize that it’s not the Ice Queen.”

“Will do, we’ll be nearby to wait for you.” She quickly mounted the horse, “we only have a day before Nia arrives so we have to work fast.”

* * *

Evening fell before everyone was in the camp, most in the healing tent with small injuries and hunger. Clarke worked with Abby and Nyko to feed and heal those with injuries, rebuilding faith in humanity along with muscle and bone. Lexa arrived as the stars came out, carrying a tray of food and personally served several of the kids. They took the food hesitantly, just as they hesitantly took her reassurance that they were safe.

“Do you require anything else?” Lexa personally asked Clarke as the blond sat stitching up one of the delinquent’s ankles, cut on a rock during the walk up the hill. “Warm furs? New clothing? Water for bathing?”

“A bath sounds amazing.” The girl beside them spoke, “we haven’t been able to bathe but once a week and only under guard.”

Lexa put a hand on the girl’s shoulder and smiled at the raven haired teen. “I shall bring you water for bathing, new clothing as well.”

Warriors surrendered their bowls and jars, each person from the Skaikru camp had been given water so they could bathe. New clothes were handed out and then they were given time to rest on their beds, some trading soft furs on the ground so others could lay on the beds. Clarke found it a miracle that they could fit all her people in the entire healing tent but they were resourceful and for once didn’t complain about their accommodations. Freedom in the ground seemed much better than captivity at Camp Jaha.

* * *

Clarke found Kane speaking with Lexa in her tent, Abby was busy helping those in the healing tent and Bellamy was sparring with Echo, Octavia and Lincoln. The couple had arrived no different than before, only a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. Clarke joined them and sat on the table that held the diorama, listening as Kane and Lexa spoke around the table.

“…your actions were perhaps bold but they allowed your freedom before I could mount such a task. We required waiting until Pike’s death so that there was no reason for his orders to remain. Clarke would have lead the warriors that would free you.”

Kane gave a nod, “I’m sure his death was just and it was Raven who supplied me with a way to mount a chance of escape. Her engineering skills allowed a small explosion to create an opening in the wall, as well as, an explosion in the holding cell at the same time. Everyone had to move quickly but we managed to free them and get out.” He turned his head to look at Clarke, “we just weren’t expecting you or Clarke, most of the guards said that she was likely dead along with Pike, Bellamy and Abby.”

“Clarke’s death would create chaos in the clans.” Lexa stated as she moved around the table, standing by Clarke as the blond continued to sit where she was. “I came to judge your response to such a threat Nia would pose. I suspected that you would have Clarke attempt negotiations and I was correct. I also suspected that Pike’s mind would make him come as well.”

Clarke threaded her fingers together as she pulled her hands into her lap. “Nia will be here sometime tomorrow, we already have warriors in several places along the valley to aid in timed attacks. Nia is methodical, she’ll attempt to have Heda surrender me and then herself before attacking.”

“I assume that you’d like us to aid you were we can?” Kane asked honestly and Lexa gave a very soft nod. “We’re without weapons, we don’t have guns and none of our people know how to handle knives, swords and bows.”

“But you can aid in other ways, normally warriors remain behind to see to the camp.” Lexa stated as she picked up her cup of water. “By staying to aid the camp, those warriors can leave the camp to fight.”

Picking up a small white painted rock, Clarke held it up for Kane to see. “All we need to do is kill Nia, after that her army will be forced to listen to Lexa.”

Lexa took the rock from Clarke’s hand, “but getting to Nia is the issue, she is never without guards and not all are seen.”

“Capture the queen.” Kane sighed and tapped his hand against the table. “Before Pike took control we retrieved supplies from the mountain and on Abby’s orders, the missile controls were destroyed so they could never be launched. Could we use the threat of missiles to get her to yield? It’s an empty threat but one she’s seen, Tondc being the example.”

“Clarke is both revered and feared, revered because she destroyed the mountain but feared because she is Wanheda. If she could destroy a mountain, as my people believe she did, then she could control missiles.” Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke, “or so they believe. It is one advantage that we have and your radios make it possible for her to believe you do control the mountain now.” Taking a step towards Clarke, Lexa met blue eyes. “That is if you wish to portray such a move Hodnes, one would not force you.”

Nodding, the blond gave a soft sigh. “Only as a last resort.”


	18. Warm Assurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY figured out this is for chapter summaries not the story as a whole!
> 
> Clarke and Lexa spend some tender moments together discussing commitments to their people and their relationship.

Clarke sat fingering the rock that was Lexa’s tent after Kane left, deep in thought. She’d already told her mother she’d be with Lexa planning and that the doctor should get some rest before a day of war and a bloody battle that was to come. Nia wouldn’t back down; she wouldn’t surrender even with a threat to her people. The woman was sadistic and didn’t care for anyone other than herself and the power she held, even her sister and people wanted away from her. Lexa had disappeared to do something outside the tent so Clarke just sat staring at the rock, allowing her thoughts to wave about how to save her people.

“Hodnes?” Lexa’s voice was soft and Clarke looked up to see her a few inches away. The woman put out her hand and Clarke laid the rock in it, watching as Lexa laid the rock back on the diorama. “You need rest Clarke, as before our plan is sound but unlike before, betrayal will not occur.” Taking Clarke’s hands, she pulled the younger woman off the table. “Rest will aid us tomorrow, a chaotic mind will not.”

“Would you sacrifice me if it means protecting your people?”

Lexa gave a soft smile, “you are my people, there is no sacrifice anymore. Your people are my people just as you are mine.” She took a step forward and leaned her forehead against Clarke’s gently. “I would never sacrifice you Clarke, my heart could not bear it a second time.”

“You mean like with Costia?”

“No, I sacrificed you at the mountain and while my head made the correct choice, my heart screamed in pain. In the final days I knew you were the second beloved from my Truth and I was betraying the one who would hold my heart.” She caressed Clarke’s cheek with her thumb, “never again Hodnes, we stand together as one. Bringing you into the Coalition aids your people but it allows me the knowledge that I can protect you because you became part of my people.”

Clarke gave a soft chuckle, “should have guessed that was part of your plan.”

“Come Hodnes, warm my furs the night before war so I can take the warmth with me when I battle the Ice Queen.”

“I’m too tired to do anything but sleep.” Clarke spoke softly as Lexa lead her to the bed. “As much as I want to…”

Lexa paused in her steps and turned to look at Clarke, rubbing her forearm gently. “I merely wish you near me Clarke, I need nothing but your company.” Taking a step closer Lexa placed a soft kiss on her cheek. “I told you once before that all I need is your company and mouth, even having had you that has not changed. If all I have of you is last night, then I shall remain content until my spirit leaves this body.”

“I don’t understand how you can be happy with that.”

“The heart can be satisfied without the body Clarke; I do not require a warm body satisfying my desires to enjoy the company of my houmon.” Her hands traveled to Clarke’s hips and rested there. “Your body is beautiful and desirable but it is not solely what makes me want you as mine.”

Clarke leaned in and kissed her, “I think I’m starting to fall in love with you.”

“I am weak Clarke, you make me weak.” That made the blond smile as it was Lexa’s version of ‘I love you’ and it was as close as she’d dare speak. Clarke knew this and her heart swelled at the fact Lexa professed it to her.

“Love is strength, it’s not weakness.” She traced over Lexa’s jaw and neck with her fingers. “I understand why you think it is though.” Kissing Lexa’s cheek, she pulled on her hand, “come on, let’s go to bed.”

* * *

The furs were warm and Clarke settled with her head on Lexa’s shoulder like she had the night before. The feel of Lexa’s fingers playing with her hair made her relax, her thoughts calming for once. There were a few stray thoughts that ran across her mind as her fingers gently ran up and down Lexa’s arm. Lexa seemed to sense something because her fingers stopped moving through the blond strands.

“What is on your mind Hodnes?”

Clarke sighed as her fingers paused in their movements. “You said that Nia’s guards were not always visible, where would they be in an open valley?”

“Likely on the ridges, arrows pointed at us and those who dared to move around her.” Lexa’s fingers began to thread through her hair again, sometimes pulling at tangles that were present in the strands. “It is likely our warriors will encounter them before they can position themselves, although there is a chance they will not.”

Lexa’s lips brushed her crown and Clarke pulled her head back to meet green eyes. “I’m just worried is all.”

“This is a battle I am familiar with Clarke, unlike with the mountain I can lead and win a war between the clans.” Lexa gave a soft chuckle, “your concerns should be on what you would like to do when we return home to Polis. I could introduce you to the local artists or perhaps you would like to teach your language to the young warriors.”

Clarke smiled against Lexa’s throat before speaking. “What if I want to just stay in my room and do nothing?”

“If that is what you wish then you may stay in your room during the days.” Lexa used her free hand to pull Clarke’s body closer to her own. “As long as your nights are spent between my furs, you may do whatever you wish during the day.”

Moving, Clarke laid herself on top of Lexa and rested her arms on Lexa’s chest. With her chin on her hands, she met green eyes with a smile on her face. “I thought you had others to warm your furs.”

“They can find other furs to warm, the only one welcome in my bed is my houmon. Once we take a houmon Clarke, we do not allow others into our beds as it insults the one we call ours. Our ways are not Skaikru ways, where we travel from bed to bed and houmon to houmon. You are mine just as I am yours.” Lexa’s eyes softened as she threaded her hand through Clarke’s hair again. “If you one day desire another, only tell me and I shall let you go. I wish your happiness Clarke, even if it is with another.”

“That won’t be anytime soon.” She placed her hands on either side of Lexa’s head to support her weight as she leaned up to kiss the brunette. “Unlike others, I don’t move from person to person. Before you there was Finn and a girl on the Ark, but that was more a one-time thing at her request. Now there is you and only you in the foreseeable future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short but the next chapter more than makes up for it.


	19. A Safe Place Among War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia arrives with her army and Lexa charges Indra with protecting Clarke and her people, in the most unexpected move.

The horn blew midday, announcing Nia’s approaching army and Clarke met Lexa’s eyes across the war table as the generals and Lexa spoke of the attack plan. Lexa started yelling orders in Trigedasleng, warriors assembled weapons and seemed to prepare to march at any moment. The woman disappeared and Clarke followed, knowing she was in her tent. As expected, she found Lexa pulling on her red cloak and bracers. Clarke grabbed her knives and bent down, placing them in Lexa’s boots before attaching her ornate knife at her belt. Moving behind Lexa, she pulled the brunette waves from under the cloak, reaching up to tighten the ties that held Lexa’s complex braids together.

Lexa turned to grab her sword but found Clarke holding it. “Mochof Hodnes.”

“Keep your spirit where it is.” Clarke spoke softly as Lexa attached the sword to her waist.

“I shall do all I can to return to you.” Cupping Clarke’s cheek, Lexa kissed her gently. “Our plan is sound Clarke and we will win this war, no longer shall Nia harm our people.”

Clarke nodded and gave a soft smile, “destroy her.”

* * *

The warrior said nothing before leaving the tent, Clarke moved to the edge of the tent to see Lexa speaking to Indra. Indra looked her way before giving a nod to Lexa, signaling a few of her men in Trigedasleng. Clarke watched as Lexa mounted her mare and dozens of warriors followed her lead towards where Nia was. Clarke moved to the edge of the hill to see Nia waiting, warriors of her own armed and ready to attack. Turning only when Tavin and Dorin moved to stand beside her, she looked back out where Lexa was leading her own army against Nia’s.

“What orders did Heda give to Indra?” She asked the two warriors behind her and it was Dorin who gave a reply.

“You and your people are to be taken to Polis immediately.”

“Pack your belongings Clarke.” Clarke turned to see Indra walking over, “we leave when the sun reaches its highest. Heda instructed me to see you and your people to Polis.”

Clarke moved to Indra, “in the middle of war? When we could help Heda win?”

“What use are you without your weapons? This is a battle between clans and Heda knows what is best. You can calm the people, prepare Polis for a siege if one is to come.” Indra spoke begrudgingly. “The clan leaders listen to you, Heda knows this so she wants you where you can help the most. Now pack your belongings or I shall throw you on a horse without them.”

* * *

By night they were in Tondc and Clarke found that they stopped only for food and an exchange of horses. She spotted Luna waiting for her with a black mare, similar to Nat but not her horse. Luna merely smiled as she held the reins out to Clarke and Clarke ran her hand across the horse’s neck as she felt for its spirit, as Lexa had taught her. The horse nudged her head with her own and she smiled looking into her eyes.

“Steltrona…” Clarke whispered and turned to see Luna smiling at her.

“Does she meet your desires for a new horse?” Luna touched the horse’s neck, “Heda spoke of your displeasure at your horse being taken from you. I brought one with me from her personal stables, she said she would see that you received another once you were back in Polis.”

Clarke pushed the horse’s head aside when it chewed at her hair, “why are you here?”

“To escort you and your people to Polis, to aid you as you lead your people as Heda is not with you to do so.” Luna put her hand on Clarke’s arm, “you were in Polis once before but this time you enter as a leader of your people.” Nodding to the horse’s back, Clarke turned to look and saw on her back was the Skaikru banner. “You must raise that as you enter, so all know who you are and that you come in peace.”

“Thank you Luna.” She sighed as she turned back to pet the horse’s neck. “I worry for Lexa, when I left she was battling with Nia’s men.”

“Rest assure Clarke, Heda is proficient in battle and has won many wars since her choosing.”

“We ride!” Indra’s voice was heard and she suddenly came into view. “Luna, you will lead.”

Luna gave a nod, “remember your place Indra, Heda may have charged you with assuring Clarke and her people reach Polis but you are a general. Remember well that you defer to Clarke and I when we are in your presence.”

The woman gave a nod, “would you lead us Luna?” Her voice was tight but politer than it had been moments before.

“Of course.”

Clarke motioned to Tavin and he moved to her, accepting the banner she held out to him. “Raise it so it can be seen the rest of the way to Polis.”

“Sha Prisa.”

Clarke mounted her new horse and reached down to pat her neck. “Good girl Steltrona.”

“You name a horse after a myth, you sky people have your heads in the clouds still.” Indra made the comment as she moved away and Clarke shook her head slight as she smirked. The more Indra insulted a person the more she liked them, it seemed to be a constant theme with her and Octavia.

* * *

The sun had risen partially when they reached Polis, she heard the gasps from those behind her as they saw the walls and the tower that was the beacon of the city. It was a worn building, used mainly for a defense and as a temple to the gods, nothing more was made from it. Clarke knew they’d have to pass through the market and part of the military quarters to reach the section of the city that Luna told her had been set aside for her people. Turning to look at those behind her, she saw her mother staring in amazement.

The gates opened and those just inside saw the banner, knowing they came in peace. They rode and walked through the streets, everyone moving to allow them through. Clarke saw some of the adults whisper as the children ran along the streets, waving pieces of cloth with smiles on their faces. She looked to Luna but saw the woman looking forward, not paying attention to the people or their whispers. It was only when they were halfway through the markets that her banner was recognized, the palace within view to their left so the people were familiar with the sight of her on her balcony and they made it known.

“Prisa! Prisa!” Yells were heard by the vendors and some of the marketplace adults. Clarke once again looked to Luna but the woman only gave a soft smile, nodding to her.

“You can see they have missed you Clarke.” She hadn’t known so many knew her face or anything beyond her title as Wanheda. She thought she was Prisa only within the walls of the palace and a majority of the warriors.

“Mounin houm Prisa!” Someone yelled to Clarke and she gave a nod, knowing whoever it was would know her acceptance.

Kane looked at Abby as they rode, he saw her amazement. “She means a lot to the people.”

“What are they calling her?”

“Princess.” Kane chuckled as he saw Abby’s surprised expression. “She is the people’s princess. Clarke says they called her Wanheda not long ago, but a guard overheard what the kids called her in mockery and thought it a title. He began calling her by it and quickly everyone else did as well. Better to be their princess then the Commander of Death.”

Abby shook her head before turning it to look at Kane, “but why is she so important to them, why would they call her princess?”

“She gave them their freedom and they know her power, at least the power they believe she holds. Word has already spread, I heard Indra talking about it last night. Clarke is important to Lexa, a part of her council, so in turn she is important to the people.”

* * *

The area where the Skaikru would be housed was nicer than Clarke expected, two story buildings holding four homes each. They were made of mud-brick, brick and wood and would house most of them if not all. Luna and Ella, who was waiting for Clarke by one of the homes, had seen to them being furnished with whatever was needed. Clarke got off her horse and Tavin took the reins as she moved to Ella, the woman allowing a hug from the blond.

“You have been missed Clarke.” Ella gave a soft smile, “during your time away I have been helping Talia in the Healing Hall.”

“I missed you too Ella.” She turned as she heard her mother dismount the horse she’d been using. “This is my mother; she’ll need an escort to the Healing Hall tomorrow after she wakes up.”

Ella nodded her head at Abby, “mounin Abi kom Skaikru, I have heard much about you.”

“And I have heard absolutely nothing about you, who are you?”

“My name is Ella; I am Clarke’s attendant at the palace. I see to whatever she needs and desires, although most times I am without a task as Clarke prefers to do things herself.”

Clarke chuckled, “well either way you’re good company.”

“Likewise.” Ella motioned to the house in front of them, “all have been filled with everything you would likely need. If you need anything further, there are coins inside each of the houses that you can use in the market to purchase what you require.”

Abby turned to look at Clarke, “are you staying with us or…”

“I’m your leader, I’m required to stay at the palace.” Clarke pulled her mother into a hug, “you’ll be safe here in Polis. I’ll be at the palace if you need anything and you’ll see me often.” She pulled back and smiled at Abby, “I’m not some princess in a tower, if you need anything I’ll come to you or you can come to me. Ask anyone where the palace is and they’ll tell you.”

Ella gave a sharp nod, “I will come retrieve you tomorrow and personally take you to the Healing Hall.”

“I have to help with this war Mom and the only place that can be done is at the palace, it’s where all the leaders meet to discuss tactics. The generals maybe with Lexa on the battlefield but the leaders are here to help with advantages.”

Raven was soon beside them, “do they have anything like engineers here?”

“I think that would be the blacksmiths and mechanics.” Clarke watched Raven grin, “ask Dorin and he’ll take you tomorrow. I’m having him stay here tonight so if you need anything you can just ask him.”

“Found our little abode.” Wick walked over and looked at Raven. “You might want to see what I found for us.”

Clarke turned to look at Kane, “watch my mom for me?”

“Of course, do what you have to do Clarke.” He put his arm around Abby’s shoulders, “come on, let’s let Clarke go get rest.

* * *

As her people started finding their places to call home, at least temporarily, Clarke got back on her horse and joined Luna and Ella for the ride to the palace. Most of the ride was silent but Clarke felt a peace settle over her, the peace that was Polis. The worry for Lexa didn’t leave but she knew a messenger would be arriving midday to tell of any news that was necessary for everyone to know. Clarke saw the palace come into view and saw her balcony from where she rode on her new horse.

“Houm.” She made the soft statement and Ella finally spoke.

“Heda sent word that I was to give you access to her quarters any time you desired.” Clarke turned her head to look at the woman beside her. “As her houmon it is your right to have access to her belongings, her bed and to her, without question.”

Clarke stopped her horse, “who told you that?”

“Heda sent word with me Clarke.” Luna paused her horse beside the black mare the blond sat on. “She told me to tell Ella and the general guards of your new status. Your position as a leader and your position as her houmon differ vastly when it comes to security and general council. Titus will ensure you are aware of the differences, although I assure you that none of the changes restrict you or your movements.”

Ella gave a soft smile, “welcome home Clarke, Polis has missed you.”

“I’ve missed Polis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Mochof Hodnes: Thank you Love
> 
> Steltrona: A mythical horse none could catch
> 
> Mounin houm Prisa: Welcome Home Princess
> 
> Mounin Abi kom Skaikru: Welcome Abby of the Sky People
> 
> Houm: Home
> 
> houmon: spouse, wife, husband, partner (basically one's significant other)


	20. Commanding the Clans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke lets the clan leaders know where she stands and why you don't mess with her. Also she receives a surprise visitor and must take charge of of the unexpected visit.

Clarke found Ella laying out her clothes when she moved into the room after having bathed. Pausing, she looked at the bed because what she found was not the usual clothes that the woman laid out before her departure to the Ark. They weren’t her every day clothes or ceremonial, they instead were finer than the dresses she’d worn before and what caught Clarke’s eye was the circlet that she’d worn when she’d seen to Pike’s execution. Turning, she looked at Ella waiting by the small table where her hair was normally braided.

“Ella what is this?”

“Your clothing for when you meet with the leaders.” Ella looked unphased, “Titus insisted that you wear these items.”

Clarke turned back to look at them before shaking her head, “I’ll wear my normal clothes, put those up.” She opened the chest at the end of the bed and withdrew black pants and a maroon shirt, it had been sewn so the sleeves ended just below the elbows.

* * *

After dressing, she pulled on her maroon cloak and made her way out of her room towards the meeting hall. She found Titus waiting at the end of the hall, reading a few scrolls that he held in his hands. Immediately he started walking beside her, talking so she opened her ears to listen.

“At dawn it was announced to the clan leaders that Heda has chosen you as her houmon. Never in the history of the clans since the old world has Heda taken a clan leader as her houmon, it’s unheard of and so there will be heavy objection likely upon Heda’s return.” He walked beside her and waited for her to speak, when Clarke stayed silent he continued. “Usually, if Heda takes a houmon they remain silent, unseen and unheard. Respect is given when they are present beside Heda at festivals and events, but it is a silent respect so it is unknown how one is required to proceed. There will be questions, of how much power you will yield, if any at all beyond being leader of your clan. Respect must be given to you, even in Heda’s absence so when you enter the planning hall you will not have to fight for it as you once did.”

“I’m more worried about politics than respect.”

Titus nodded, “as you should be Prisa, I only seek to make you understand that with Heda fighting on the battlefield, it leaves questions unanswered. This is a careful line you must walk until Heda arrives back and can state the knowledge we do not have.” He turned to her when they reached the bottom of the second set of stairs. “For now proceed how you believe Heda would have you proceed; you know her best.”

“I know Alexandria; I don’t know Heda.”

“You know Heda best Prisa, you have tempered her in ways none of us could imagine.” He put his hand on her arm, “Heda has repeatedly stated that you lead with your heart, not your mind so I encourage you to continue doing so. You do wonders when you lead Prisa and now our people look to you in Heda’s absence, even if they do not know it yet.”

* * *

Of course Titus’ words stayed with Clarke as she watched the leaders of the eleven clans argue. A messenger had arrived stating that Lexa would be arriving back in two days, her army having overpowered Nia’s and in a moment of triumph she’d taken the queen hostage. A general of Nia’s had realized that those that remained alive would suffer needlessly if they continued, so he sounded a retreat. Nia was left without her army, they having abandoned her and she was the prisoner of Heda. This news had come at the early hours, it meant that the battle had raged for a day and a half and Clarke could only guess what condition Lexa was in. Until her arrival back, Clarke soon learned that the clan leaders would fight one another subtly until one emerged on top as temporary leader of the city.

“Em pleni!” She slammed her hand on the table and rose from her chair, looking at the leaders in the room who argued over land. “The land will not be divided; it is for the people of Azgeda. Their kwin is to blame for all that has happened, they are innocent of her crimes and they will stay part of the Coalition unless they do something to warrant otherwise. How are we any different from the woman who lead them if we try to seize their land from under them?”

Luna stood up, “I stand behind Prisa, we should leave the land to the people.”

“I as well.” Boris stood and nodded to Clarke.

“Until Heda returns my decision stands, we will leave the land to the people.” Clarke spoke and met each leader’s eyes. “We can revisit the decision once she returns to Polis but until that time I do not want to hear even a whisper of land claim.”

The room was silent and Clarke watched as each leader lowered their heads, bowing to her with deference. Everyone shuffled out of the room and Clarke caught Luna’s smile, the woman nodded to her and Clarke realized that it was pride in Luna’s eyes at seeing the blond take her place as temporary leader of the city. The room fell in silence and Clarke sat back down in her chair, letting a deep breath out as she allowed herself the knowledge that she’d just averted war once again.

After a few moments, she stood and made her way back to her room. The halls were empty except for guards and they paid her no attention, silent as they always were. Each steps she took towards the second level made her want nothing more than to fall into bed, but not just any bed. She ached for Lexa’s arms, for her warmth at night and her reassurance. Clarke was aware she could go without Lexa, she didn’t need the brunette to survive but her heart felt lonely. Reaching her room, she paused and turned her head to look at the door a few feet away. Turning around she made her way to Lexa’s door and went inside.

Closing the door behind her, she took in the room and the smell of Lexa that still lingered. She made her way to the window to look out and pushed the curtain aside to see the sky, dusk was starting to set across the sky. Clarke abandoned the window to sit on the bed, noting how soft it was and slightly bigger than her own. Removing her shoes, she laid back on the bed and breathed in Lexa’s scent, it was stronger as if the girl laid beside her. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to lay in the silence but sleep claimed her and she didn’t care.

* * *

A hand to her shoulder made Clarke open her eyes and she turned onto her back to see Ella standing by the bed. Candles lit the room, they hadn’t been there when she’d fallen asleep on the bed. Sitting up she noticed Titus by the door, quiet as if whatever he had to say wasn’t urgent. She knew him though, he wouldn’t have had Ella wake her unless it was urgent so she pushed back her hair and let her legs fall off the bed.

“Excuse us Prisa but a prisoner was taken in the woods not far from here, he is Maunon.”

“From Mount Weather, did he specifically say that?”

Titus nodded, “he said he made a deal with Heda and he requests sanctuary.”

Clarke pulled on her boots and stood up, “Ella lay out the clothes you laid out this morning. I’m going to deal with this Maunon.”

Ella disappeared and Clarke walked after her, heading towards her room. “Prisa, what do you plan to do with him?”

“Nothing until Heda arrives, she’ll decide his fate not me.” Clarke shook her head, “I can’t Titus, I want him dead but I won’t make a decision because his fate not mine to decide.”

“A wise choice, going before him to see his face and letting him see you is enough.”

* * *

Dressing in the brown dress that Ella laid out, Clarke allowed the girl to braid her hair in the numerous braids she’d had soon after her arrival, Clarke felt more like the Prisa she was called. Pulling on the tan jacket that was laid aside, she abandoned her cloak and the circlet that sat on the bed. She followed Titus to the arena, where they had chained their prisoner at to keep him away from others. It was who she expected, Emerson was chained and stood with blood and dirty on his face. Clarke slowed her steps as she walked towards him and she saw his expression change to surprise.

“You wished to see our leader Maunon, she is here to listen to you.” Titus spoke softly from Clarke’s side.

Emerson stared at her, “Clarke Griffin, how are your people doing because mine were burned alive by you. Did you cry with their screams like the pathetic leader you are trying not to be or did you enjoy killing them like the Commander, who betrayed you?”

“Watch your tongue or you will lose it.” Titus nodded to one of the warriors and the man put his knife to Emerson’s throat. “You will treat our leader with the respect she…” Clarke put up her hand and Titus bowed his head, backing up slightly.

“I did what I had to do to save my people from your deranged leader but believe me, I took no joy in committing genocide.” Clarke took a step forward, “your fate is not mine to decide, Heda will decide your fate when she arrives back in two days. Until that time, enjoy your life because it will likely be short-lived.”

She turned to leave but he spoke, “so you chose the savages over those that were like you.”

Having had enough of the word ‘savages' from Pike, Clarke moved to Emerson and backhanded him before pointing. “I have had enough of that word, no one in Polis or any of the clans are savages. Watch your tongue or I’ll take it from you and I know a few warriors who would love that task.”

She turned to leave immediately when Emerson spoke, “you can’t harm me Clarke, not when the Commander makes the decisions.”

Whipping around she stared him in the eyes, “as houmon kom Heda, Prisa kom Trigeda, I could take your life and she’d say nothing to me. I’ve given you a few more days to live but test my patience and you will know why they call me Wanheda.”

Emerson looked at Titus, “what did she just call herself?”

“She is the Commander’s spouse, Princess of the Woods Clan.” Titus stated without any emotion on his face. “I would not anger her or you will learn why they call her Commander of Death.” His eyes rested on Clarke and she merely looked at him, taking in his shock at the titles that Titus had translated for him.

Clarke walked away as if it didn’t matter and to her it didn’t, when Lexa returned she’d slaughter the man without a second thought. Likely she’d put him to the tree, allowing her men to bestow death by a thousand cuts on Emerson. All she wanted was to slip into one of her nightdresses and bury herself in the furs that still smelled of Lexa. She’d be happy once she had the leader back in her arms, listening to the soft chuckles that would escape the brunette at times and surrender to Lexa’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Em pleni: enough
> 
> Maunon: Mountain man
> 
> houmon kom Heda, Prisa kom Trigeda: spouse/lover of (the) Commander, Princess of the Woods Clan
> 
> Wanheda: Commander of Death


	21. A Worried Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke shows Polis to her mother and Lexa's return is burdened by her injuries.

It was midday on the second day, the same day that Lexa would arrive, when Clarke’s time sketching on her balcony was interrupted. Ella merely moved aside and Clarke found her mother in the doorway of the balcony door. She put the book and charcoal aside, patting the bench beside her for her mother to join her. Abby sat down beside her but rose seconds later and moved to the balcony’s railing, looking out at the city and the mountains just beyond it.

“It’s beautiful.” Clarke smiled as her mother spoke, joining her at the railing to listen to what her mother had to say. “Everything in this city is beautiful.”

Clarke nodded, “did you enjoy the Healing Hall yesterday?”

“It’s practically a hospital, most of the techniques are rudimentary but they are saving lives.” Abby turned her head to look at Clarke, “Things I saw in there, some of the techniques would have saved our lives on the Ark. Just simple techniques that we relied on machinery for; they’ve mastered blood transfusions and healing broken bones Clarke.”

“I knew you’d like it.” Clarke looked back over the city and pointed to one of the three story structures in the distance. “That’s the orphanage and just beside it is the school, all children in Polis go to school until they’re ten. After they turn ten they either go to the training yards daily or are apprentices in something.” She moved her hand to a wide building yards away from the school, it had black smoke coming out of it. “The blacksmith, beside it are the public stables and the private stables.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Public stables are horses for anyone’s use, the private stables are divided into two parts. The first part houses horses for the armies and generals and the second part houses the horses that belong to Lexa.” Clarke turned her head to look at her mother. “She breeds horses, as a hobby, but most of her horses are the strongest around. Those born in a season, half go to the public stables and the other half go to the army stables, she only keeps a single mare and stallion for herself.”

Abby pointed to something not far from the palace, “what is that?”

“That is my favorite place.” Clarke grinned, “it’s where all the arts occur. Children and adults learn to paint, draw, sing and play act. It’s for them to learn in their free time, to keep as hobbies during the winter months.”

“They’re so much more…”

“Civilized, I know.” Clarke turned her head to look at her mother. “We thought they were just tribes in the woods but they are so much more than that. They have governments, currency, trade, plumbing, construction. Everything they have is more than we’d ever think we could have, that’s what I was trying to tell Pike. In comparison to them, we were the savages.”

The good doctor leaned against the stone railing, “how long before the Commander kicks us out? We can’t exactly expect to be guests for decades, we’re allies with them.”

“No we’re not.” Clarke spoke softly and her mother turned her head to look at her. “We are part of the Coalition; our people live in that sector because it is the Skaikru sector. It belongs to us, to anyone of our people that wish to live there. I formed an alliance with Lexa, that alliance turned into us becoming part of the clans. She’s aware of our unique governing system and as long as you make it seem like I’m making the decisions, she won’t fight you. The people only need to see me as the leader, they don’t have to know we govern by council and she doesn’t expect us to change our ways to fit hers either.”

“Marcus was right, she is a visionary.”

Clarke chuckled and shook her head, “no she’s a pain in the ass but she’s smart.”

“What’s going on down there?” Abby motioned to the precession that was moving down the street towards the palace. Clarke saw Lexa’s banners but her white horse was missing and if her eyes were correct, Lexa didn’t ride in front of those making their way home. She saw Arlo, one of Lexa’s trusted generals leading the groups and Nyko behind him, something in his arms and it scared her. Was Lexa injured or did he carry the body of Heda, her spirit gone before her arrival to Polis. “Is that Lexa?”

“Something’s wrong.” Clarke didn’t bother grabbing her cloak from the bed, something she always wore outside the palace so she was easily recognized in the crowd due to its finery.

* * *

She was down the stairs and out the doors into the inner court, the large atrium where guests were welcomed. Clarke heard steps behind her and knew it was her mother but she said nothing, not when she saw Nyko walking in with Lexa in his arms. Titus appeared out of nowhere as he was prone to do, he paused beside her and met the healer’s eyes.

“Has her spirit departed?”

“She sleeps for now, her injuries too many in battle and the Azkwin stabbed her after breaking free. The woman is dead but Heda is close to letting her spirit go, she ordered we return to Polis immediately.” Nyko walked and they followed, “the best healers must be sent for if her spirit is to stay.”

“She has two of the best healers here.” Clarke stated and met Nyko’s eyes, “my mother and I will see to her wounds.” Nyko said nothing but gave a nod as he started up the steps towards the second level where Lexa’s quarters were.

* * *

Once Lexa laid on her bed, Clarke started removing her armor before anyone could speak. Nyko spoke to Titus as she worked, her mother helping remove what she could easily access. Once Lexa laid only in her tunic and pants, Clarke used a knife to cut the shirt and ignored the objections that Dela, Lexa’s attendant gave. The woman had entered the room soon after Nyko had laid Lexa down. “Prisa yu beda nou…”

“Gon we!” Clarke hissed and looked at the woman, narrowing her eyes. “Nau!”

Dela gave a nod and left immediately, Titus moving to the bed as Clarke looked over Lexa’s wounded torso. Nyko’s crude attempts at stitches had saved Lexa’s life until she could arrive in Polis but it wasn’t hard to see she hung between life and death. “What do you require Prisa?”

“Ella and my mother, I want everyone else out so we can focus.” Clarke removed the scraps of cloth that clung to Lexa’s body, knowing Titus was averting his eyes.

Everyone left the room so only Clarke and Abby remained, the doctor surveyed the wounds and shook her head. “How is she still alive?” She palpated Lexa’s side, “broken bones, multiple stab wounds and more bruises than I’ve ever seen.”

“We’ll focus on her wounds first; her shoulder is dislocated but that’s a common occurrence due to the increased flexibility of the joint. It looks like her fingers and ribs are broken but they can wait.” Clarke looked at her mother, “avoiding septic shock and infection are the priorities.”

Abby gave a nod, “agreed.”

* * *

The hours floated by and after Abby had re-stitched all the wounds, Clarke cleaned the blood and grime from Lexa’s body. She took care of avoiding anything intimate due to her mother in the room but she did so slowly, wanting to absorb Lexa’s shallow breaths and the thump of her heart in her ribcage. The two actions gave Clarke knowledge that Lexa was still alive, still with her after having gone to war with Nia.

“Get some rest Clarke, it’ll be a while before she wakes up.” Abby stated as she settled into one of the stacks of fur in the far corner of the room.

Clarke put one of the furs down on the floor and laid down, wary to close her eyes in case Lexa stopped breathing but she knew she needed sleep. “Ste yuj.” She whispered to Lexa before closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Prisa yu beda nou: Princess you should not
> 
> Gon we: Leave/Get out
> 
> Nau: Now
> 
> Ste yuj: Be strong


	22. Nightmares and Bitchy Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke dreams of something other than past deeds, Lexa wakes up, and everyone learns that Lexa is bitchy when she's injured and unable to move.

_Being thrown back in the prison, Clarke said nothing as she stared silently ahead. Lexa looked at her, seeing her anger and rage radiating off of her like warmth from the sun. The woman put a hand on Clarke’s arm and she shrugged it off, trying to close away anything she felt. She wanted to curl up inside herself, be the woman who felt nothing for three months in the wilderness. Loving the people of Polis, loving Lexa had put here where she was and it angered it as much as it saddened her._

_“Hodnes, what has she done to you?” Lexa lifted her chin and stormy blue eyes met gentle green._

_“Ella is dead.” Clarke stated emotionlessly, “she slit her own throat to prevent Nia from using me to get what she wanted. She slit her own throat believing you’d find a way to keep us alive. She slit her throat for nothing because we’re all dead.”_

_Lexa gave a stiff nod and pulled Clarke to her, ignoring anything her generals had to say as she gathered the blond in her arms. Clarke laid stiff against her till she eventually relaxed, relishing the warmth and comfort Lexa gave her. A part of herself knew that it was probably the last time she’d receive it, Nia would slaughter them without care and it was unlikely her people knew what was going on. Burrowing her face into Lexa’s neck she breathed in the wood-laced scent that she loved, ignoring everything that made her know that it was the last time in Lexa’s arms._

_That alone made her whisper, “ai hod yu in.”_

_“En ai yu.” Lexa whispered into her blond hair._

_“Come Heda, Prisa.” Both pulled apart to see Indra, she beckoned both over and Clarke knew it was important if Indra was calling her by her title and not her name. Both moved over as much as their chains would allow, Indra took the small strip of cloth that one of the generals had torn from his shirt. “I will not see Heda suffer as she did before, not without purpose.”_

_Lexa narrowed her eyes, “watch your tongue Indra.”_

_The woman took Lexa’s hand and then took Clarke’s putting it ontop of the leader’s own. Tying the cloth around both their hands, she spoke. “Ai, Indra kom Trigeda, glong op Aleksandria kom Trigeda en Klark kom Skaikru feva. Gonplei ogeda wor, hodnes en sonraun.” She removed the cloth and nodded to Lexa._

_“Did you just…” Clarke looked at the woman, “why did you do that?”_

_“Because you have given up hope and now you have hope restored.” Indra stated, “besides, your tears were making Heda weak and I tired of it.”_

_Clarke gave a smile and met Lexa’s eyes, “a reason to fight.”_

_“Life should be more than just survival; I believe those were your words.” Lexa gave a slight smile, one not visible unless you knew her well. “The people would never forgive us if this was not done in their eyes as well.”_

_Shaking her head as she leaned back against the brick wall, Clarke looked up at the ceiling. “My wife, always putting her people first.”_

_Within moments the doors to the prison opened and they looked up to see Nia with several of her men, she pointed to Clarke and one of the men grabbed the blond. Lexa attempted to stop him but a sword was put to her throat. Clarke was pulled up from where she sat and one of the men grabbed her hair, pulling her head back as he held her in place. Nia smirked as she looked over at Lexa._

_“I shall enjoy watching your will to continue on fall away, the wish for death greater than the safety of your people.” She drew her sword and Lexa made attempts to get to Clarke, several of the generals trying as well._

_“NO!” Lexa yelled as Nia held the sword out. “Nia, I will give you whatever you wish.”_

_“Keep your spirit where it is.” Clarke spoke calmly despite the situation. “For me.”_

_“Clarke…” Lexa held out her hand despite being chained to the floor, despite appearing weak and Nia swung the weapon. “NO!”_

* * *

Clarke sat up, sweat on her body and gasping for breaths. Usually her dreams were nightmares, remainders of the past, not random dreams of things that weren’t true. Trying to catch her breath, she looked around to gain an object to ground her and she found many. She was in Lexa’s room, on a pallet of bear furs, several of the objects in the room gave her comfort and she saw her mother sleeping on the pile of furs, peacefully. She envied the peace as she laid her arms against her bent legs.

“It is okay, you are safe.” The voice was soft and Clarke turned her attention to the bed, knowing the voice rather well.

She saw from where she sat Lexa’s head turned towards her with soft eyes, full of pain and relief. Standing up, she immediately sat beside Lexa and looked down at her. “You’re awake; can you move?”

“The pain is too great, if I could move I would not have watched your dreams torture you.” Lexa turned her head to look up at the ceiling. “Did Nyko not leave a peace plant with you?”

Clarke shook her head, “I’ll send for some, just stay still to avoid any painful movements.”

“I thought my spirit would move on, the injures too great to live and all I regretted as death’s sleep overtook me was not seeing you once again.” She moved her head to look into Clarke’s eyes. “I ordered my return to Polis, so that if I was to surrender to death it would be with you beside me. I could not move to the next life without knowing you would join me there one day.”

Reaching up, Clarke cupped Lexa’s face and leaned down to kiss her softly on the forehead. “I need your spirit to stay where it is.” Pulling back she smiled at Lexa, “besides, I need you to heal quickly so you can take over leading this empire you created. The council meetings with the clan leaders are getting too tedious for me, I’m about to order Dorin to take all their heads. Well, all but Luna, Boris and Dorn.”

Lexa gave a soft smile, more like grimace due to the pain she was in. “I shall remind them your place and they should not disrespect you as they do.”

“It’s their constant arguing, not disrespect.” Clarke rubbed Lexa’s cheek with her thumb before standing up. “Stay still while I get some peace plant for you.”

“I can go nowhere Clarke.”

Clarke chuckled softly, “I could say so much in response to that but I’ll spare you.”

* * *

It took ten minutes before Clarke had a tea brewed from a mix of sunrise and peace plant leaves, one to take away pain and the other a sweet-leafed tea Clarke knew Lexa enjoyed. The scent of the sunrise tea would wake anyone, it was sweet yet potent so as she helped Lexa drink the tea, Clarke heard her mother shifting on the pile of furs. Supporting Lexa’s back with her leg and a hand on the woman’s neck, Clarke held the cup to her mouth.

“It is bitter.”

“I’m not good at brewing tea, I just didn’t want to wake Ella to have her do it and Dela hates me right now.” Clarke smoothed the skin at Lexa’s neck with her thumb, “come on, there’s just a little left.”

Lexa reluctantly drank the rest and Clarke put the cup down, slowly lowering the leader down onto the soft furs. “Never brew my tea again until you are properly shown how.”

“Well until dawn, you’re stuck with whatever I make you.” Clarke stated as she sat beside Lexa on the bed. “How’s the tea working?”

“It is not Skaikru medicine Clarke, it takes time to remove the pain from one’s body.”

Clarke nodded, “note to self, Lexa is cranky and prone to lashing out when injured. You know, you weren’t this way when we were running from that giant gorilla and you dislocated your shoulder.”

“I have done so often enough it does not pain me as it once did.” Lexa looked up at the ceiling, “I do not do well lying in bed injured, there is a reason the healers often send the youngest or the oldest of their ranks. The skilled ones know I fear the slaps of the elders and I scare away the young ones, which allows them to know if they are strong enough to aid warriors or just those of the city.”

“Costia must have slapped you a dozen times over if the injuries I’ve seen are anything to go by.”

Lexa gave a very soft nod, “she once threatened to kill me herself if I did not stop coming back injured as I did. I persuaded her otherwise, yet her mother was not grateful for the late hour she returned home. I believe the injury that Josa gave me made my battle wounds mere scrapes.” She turned her head to look at Clarke, “this was before she was mine.”

“I’d like to meet the woman that injured Heda and made her fear for her life.”

“Costia’s mother was a warrior before she birthed her children, she fought much like Octavia if the stories told are true.”

“Well we’re not letting them meet, that could cause a friendship that dooms us both. They both have just enough information on us to be dangerous.”

“Agreed.”

* * *

“I see you girls are back to giggling and trading secrets despite the injuries.” Abby stood and made her way over. “How are you feeling Commander?”

The woman looked at Abby, “just strong enough I could kill you but weak enough it would take effort.”

“Translation, she’s in too much pain to move without a damn good reason, likely nothing beyond a threat to the city or clans could make her move.” Clarke translated for her mother, “I’ve already realigned her shoulder so it’s just her fingers left to set.”

Abby sat on the bed and Lexa turned her head to stared at her. “Get off my bed, you already took liberties with my furs.”

“Don’t take offense to her comments.” Clarke looked at her mother as the woman stood up from where she’d been sitting. “She’s a bit bitchy right now and will be until the peace plant takes effect.”

Lexa looked up at the ceiling, “I do not like others in my quarters, it is my sanctuary and the only place that does not belong to the clans or the people.”

“Well suck it up, because until you’re able to function without needing a healer you’re stuck with us. My mother and I worked hard to bring you back from the edge of death and if you don’t listen to us, I’ll kill you myself. I don’t want to be acting leader of this city forever, it’s too stressful so get your head out of your ass and accept that we’ll be invading your space.”

That gained Clarke a set jaw and flaring eyes, “very well, you may sit on the bed Abby of the Sky People.”

Abby sat down and looked at Clarke, giving her an impressed look to which Clarke just shrugged. The blond pushed her hair over her shoulder and looked down at Lexa, “how is the pain.”

“Still hurts.”

“I’ll brew you another cup of tea.” Clarke rose from the bed and headed over to the kettle, “you can walk me through this like I know you want to do or I can make it like before.”

“Add two peace plant leaves, allow them to soak in the water in one cup. In the second cup, soak the sunrise leaves for the same amount of time. Then add the sunrise tea to the tea containing the peace plant.” Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke, “brewing them together creates the bitter taste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me say, that an identical union will one day take place. I can't say what chapter but it will happen so don't lose hope. Also it was fun writing the dream sequence because it shows you how much Clarke fears Nia but also her depth of love for Lexa.
> 
> Trigedasleng Translations 
> 
> Ai hod yu in: I love you
> 
> En ai yu: and I you
> 
> Ai, Indra kom Trigeda, glong op Aleksandria kom Trigeda en Klark kom Skaikru feva. Gonplei ogeda wor, hodnes en sonraun: I, Indra of the Woods Clan, join Alexandria of the Woods Clan and Clarke of the Sky People forever. Fight together (in) war, love and life.


	23. Quiet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa apologizes and confesses her love for Clarke while Abby finds out about them from an unlikely source.

Thankfully after a day Lexa was able to sit up so Clarke could wrap her ribs and rub salve on the cuts on her back. Abby insisted on going to the market to get what they needed, saying she required time away from Lexa’s bitter attitude. Clarke gave her mother a list of what she needed and set about finishing the wrappings. Lexa was silent, clearly not enjoying the fact she was stuck in bed with the most wounds she’d ever suffered.

“You know, once you heal enough to move around without jarring your ribs or opening wounds I think I could be persuaded to help you bathe.” Clarke watched Lexa set her jaw as she rubbed salve across one of the many wounds on Lexa’s back.

“I am quite capable of bathing myself, I do not require help with everything Clarke. You are my houmon not my attendant.”

Clarke chuckled as she kissed the shoulder next to her face. “I actually meant us bathe together, relax in the warm water and just spend time without my mother or clan politics holding us in the same room.”

Lexa was silent before she spoke, “I would like that and I apologize for assuming…”

“You’re cranky because you’re hurting and you’re forced to be in bed, I understand.” Clarke used her free hand to move Lexa’s hair out of the way. “You have blood in your hair, I could wash it for you in the basin.” Kissing a soft neck she grinned at Lexa, “I want to wash your hair, can I?”

“If you wish to wash my hair than you may, know that it must be braided after to prevent the knots you are so fond of.”

“I am not fond of knots in my hair.” Clarke put the lid on the salve container before placing it aside, wiping her hands on a cloth. “I just don’t like messing with it and over times the knots form.”

The leader turned her head to look at Clarke, “this is why you have an attendant, so you do not have to braid your own hair. Instead you have her braid it and then release it once you are alone, allowing knots to form.”

“If I want knots in my hair I’ll let them form.” Clarke hit her softly with the cloth before leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth. “Despite my knots, I’ll make sure your hair is free of them.”

* * *

Abby returned to the room with Ella behind her to find Clarke braiding wet strands of hair, the basin of dirty water on the floor beside the bed. Lexa sat very still as Clarke worked her long hair into a simple braid, enough to keep it out of the way. Ella set about emptying the basin of water and brewing tea while Abby laid out medical supplies on the table across the room. Once the tea was brewed, Ella collected a soft nightdress from the trunk at the end of the bed and laid it across the furs.

“Do you require anything specific Heda?” The girl waited patiently as she handed Lexa the cup of tea, her unbroken hand taking it despite being wrapped due to the blade wound on the palm.

“I wish to speak with Titus immediately.”

“Sha Heda.” The girl left as Clarke tied off the braid.

“All done.”

Lexa gave a nod, “thank you Clarke.”

Abby made her way over and surveyed Lexa, “let me check your wounds.”

“I just changed them.” Clarke stated as she stood from the bed, “the stitches are holding and not infected.”

“You taught Clarke admirably Abby of the Sky People, she is a fine healer.” Lexa spoke with adornment in her voice. “If her skills tell of your own, perhaps you could teach my own healers a thing or two.”

“Why do I get the feeling there’s something you girls aren’t telling me?”

“What do you believe we are not telling you?” Lexa asked after taking a sip of her tea.

The good doctor narrowed her eyes slightly, “I don’t know but it’s something.”

* * *

As night fell, Clarke let Abby settle in her room among the warm furs and everything her mother could possibly want. It was right across the hall so if Lexa needed her or her mother they could reach her quickly. Lying awake next to her mother, Clarke waited till she was asleep before rising from the bed. Slipping out of her room, she slipped into Lexa’s room and found the woman resting on her back as she normally did when she slept alone. Removing her shoes, Clarke laid on the bed and pulled the soft sheet over her body.

“Shh.” Clarke spoke as she laid her head beside Lexa’s and put her hand on Lexa’s unbroken one. Lexa had opened her eyes at the intrusion to her room, starting to move but Clarke’s hand on her own made her settle once again. “Go to sleep, your body needs the rest.”

Lexa turned her head so her face was an inch from Clarke’s, “I have not been a good houmon to you the last two days. For that apologize Hodnes, I should not have acted as I have.”

“I forgave you a while ago.” She kissed Lexa’s nose and smiled, “when you’re stronger and have healed more you can make it up to me.”

Closing her eyes, Lexa relaxed and nudged her nose against Clarke’s once. The blond kissed her forehead before nuzzling her face into an uninjured shoulder. “Ai hod yu in Klark kom Skaikru.”

“En ai yu.” Clarke whispered as she relaxed, sleep slowly claimed her.

“I felt death’s hold on me and I only wish I had told you.”

Clarke pulled her head up and removed her hand from Lexa’s own, cupping her face gently. Lexa’s eyes opened to see blue skies in the candle light, a smile on Clarke’s face a balm to the slight pain she was learning to deal with. “You did; you may not have said those words but you told me. I knew how you felt even as I was forced away from the battlefield by Indra, your actions of sending me to Polis were out of love even if everyone says it was political. You wanted me safe within the walls of this city, the pretense of me helping the clan leaders and the people didn’t mask what I knew.”

She leaned down and kissed Lexa, pulling back she saw the tears escaping the brunette’s eyes. Saying nothing she wiped them away with her thumb as Lexa gazed at her with wet eyes and a soft smile. “I hate being weak, unable to claim you as mine tonight.”

Clarke chuckled and a grin grew on her face, “you can’t move much but that doesn’t mean I can’t.” Kissing Lexa again the blond pulled away and moved down Lexa’s body. “I can make you feel good baby, without you having to do a thing.”

Lexa watched as Clarke pushed the soft sheet away and pushed up her night dress. Her head fell back against the furs and her eyes closing, a moan escaping her as Clarke put her mouth to good use. Not caring, she stretched her unbroken hand down and threaded her fingers into knotted blond strands as pressure and pleasure intertwined. “Clarke…”

“Relax.” Clarke looked up at her with a grin, “I’ve got you, just enjoy this.”

A nod was all Clarke received before diving back into her task and Lexa let herself fall into the woman she loved.

* * *

Abby woke to a shuffling and she sat up instantly when it stopped, looking around she found Ella opening the balcony doors. The attendant nodded to her and proceeded to lay out clothes across a chair, clothes she’d seen her daughter wear before. Throwing her legs off the bed, she slipped on her boots and looked over at the woman who seemed to be doing everything to prepare things for Clarke.

“Where’s Clarke?”

“She is with Heda, I will leave after I finish preparing her daily items.”

Abby gave a nod, “I won’t disturb you.”

After using the facilities, Abby headed to Lexa’s room to see what the girls were up to. She pushed the door open slightly and slipped inside, pausing when she saw the bed. On it were Clarke and Lexa both, sleeping as close as Lexa’s injuries would allow with a soft black sheet covering them from the waist down. She watched for a moment as Clarke moved in her sleep, burrowing her nose into Lexa’s shoulder. Her leg moved and the sheet with it, it wasn’t hard to see that Clarke’s leg slipped between Lexa’s own as she settled finally.

Shock settled over Abby as she slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Walking down the hall she was halfway down the steps when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning she found Titus standing behind her with a look of interest on his face. “Are you lost Abby of the Sky People?”

“Abby’s fine, you don’t have to call me by that whole thing.” She sighed and shook her head before sitting on one of the steps, the man sat beside her. “You know almost everything that goes on in this place don’t you?”

“Yes, I am Heda’s council so all that occurs in the palace is knowledge I must have. Is there something you wish to know?”

Abby turned to look at him, “my daughter, she’s more than just Lexa’s personal healer isn’t she?”

“Of course she is more. She is Prisa kom Trigeda, beloved of the people and the city. She is also your leader, of this you already know.” He gave her a subtle smile, “why do you ask?”

“No, I mean she’s more to Lexa isn’t she?”

Titus was silent before he gave a nod, “yes Prisa is beloved by Heda, the one she treasures most and would likely start wars for. Once before there was one like Prisa, although she was a simple healing girl. Heda cared for her deeply and when she was killed by the Azkwin, Heda destroyed villages before finally forming peace with the one who took her. The loss of the first girl created Heda as we know her, the loss of your daughter would destroy her spirit and cost us all our peace.” He saw Abby’s eyes go wide, “I do not tell you this to worry you, I tell you so you are aware of deeply Heda cares for Prisa.”

“Do you know if my daughter cares or if she is just being forced into this.”

Laughter escaped the man and he grinned, “to force Prisa to do something is to wish death on one’s self. I have seen men cower in her presence when they attempt to force her hand, that is not something one would wish to do.” He settled his features and gave a nod, “I have seen how Prisa is with Heda, know that she cares for Heda equally.”

“I just worry for Clarke, that’s all.”

Titus put his hand on her shoulder, “as a mother should but know the only threat to Prisa is the continued arguments of the clan leaders. I fear she will order their heads delivered to their clans if they continue as they always do. Prisa leads with her heart and voice while Heda leads with her head and sword, they can do many things apart but together they are a force only the gods could have created.”

“You’re saying they complement each other?”

He gave her a soft smile, “no, they complete each other. In time I am sure you will see what we see when we look upon them.” Standing, Titus started down the steps and turned to look at Abby once at the bottom. “Know this Abby, Heda did not smile until Prisa came to the palace.”


	24. Back to Our People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa returns to the training yards, Clarke spends time with her friends, and the young warriors get visits from their leaders.

It took a full month before broken fingers were healed, cuts were mere scars and ribs were healed enough to move around normally. Clarke found that with the peace plant from Nyko, a few herbs from the elder healers and careful care that Lexa was back to normal. The people had been told that their Heda had required time to heal after a victorious, yet vicious attack from the Azkwin. No one had questioned why she hadn’t made an appearance, apparently Polis was more accepting of injuries than Lexa’s warriors were. Clarke, however, realized that the army had been expecting Lexa’s death as her injuries would have warranted such. Upon learning that Lexa still live and Heda’s spirit within her, there had been celebration.

“I advise against this.” Clarke stated as she watched Lexa pull on her light armor, it wasn’t heavy like her normal armor and wouldn’t harm her healing ribs. “You still have a ways to go before your ribs are healed.”

 Lexa buckled the armor to her chest, “I appreciate your concern Hodnes but I have been away from the yards for too long.” She turned to the bed and reached for the pauldron, only for Clarke to snatch it from her grip.

“Nope.” Clarke held the pauldron against her chest and shook her head. “You can go without it today.”

“It is a symbol of my status as Heda, I cannot be without it Clarke.”

Clarke was silent for a moment before she nodded and fiddled with the pauldron and cloak, setting the armor aside once she had the red cloth. Moving to Lexa, she turned her and examined the back of Lexa’s light armor before handing her the red cloth. “Hold this.”

“Clarke, what are you doing?”

She moved to one of the chests in the corner that held odds and ends that Lexa had collected over the years. Sifting through it, she found what she wanted and looked back at Lexa as she walked over with several pieces of wire. “I’m doing what is necessary to keep you from throwing yourself back in bed.” She turned Lexa around and threaded the wire through strong pieces of the armor at Lexa’s shoulders before taking the cloth and manipulating it till the armor clasps laid in her hand. “You’re only watching the yards today, if I find you in the yards with the warriors I’ll give you an injury that will put you back in bed.” She finished affixing the cloth to the armor and nodded. “I’m finished, look in the mirror and see if it’s acceptable.”

Lexa turned to look at Clarke, cupping her neck before kissing her. When she pulled back she gave Clarke a soft smile, “enjoy your day Hodnes, I will be with the young warriors so do not worry about me being injured.” She left the room without even checking to see if what Clarke had done was acceptable. The blond shook her head as she grinned, amused with her lover and her actions.

* * *

Clarke spent her day with Raven and Octavia in the markets, the three of them being the teenagers they were despite a title hanging over Clarke’s head. Despite the fine cloak on her shoulders and the elaborate braids in her hair, Clarke felt as if she was free to be herself for the first time in forever. Raven and Octavia didn’t treat her as if she was someone to be revered, instead they treated her as if she was still the girl that had fallen in the dropship. Octavia had ditched Lincoln with her brother and Raven had made sure to show Wick the mechanic and blacksmith sector weeks before, so the man was occupied.

“Oh look at that.” Raven pointed to one of the stalls that held clothes made from the Ocean Clan in the south. She walked over to it and touched one of the shirts hanging up. “I’ve never felt anything as soft as this.”

Octavia nudged Clarke, “does she know the curtains in the houses are made from the same cloth?”

“Not likely.” Clarke smirked and nodded to the vendor, the woman gave her a smile before continuing with her pattern threading. “You know your curtains are made out of that.”

Raven turned to look at Clarke, “you’re joking?”

“No.” She caught the vendor’s attention and inquired about the cost, knowing Raven wouldn’t be able to ask as her Trigedasleng was limited to expletives and some technical terms to work with the blacksmith and mechanics of the city. Turning back to Raven she smiled, “Tessa says you can trade for it or pay the cost, which is fifteen coins.”

The girl shrugged, “maybe another time, I’m saving for that blade the blacksmith promised to make me.”

“I can…” Clarke started to offer but Raven pointed at her.

“No, you’re not going to just throw around that title to get what we want. Can’t have you getting a huge ego can we?” Raven threaded her arm through Clarke’s and started moving forward, Octavia joining them. “These people practically give you whatever you want…”

“And don’t want, remember that warrior’s offer earlier today?” Octavia stated and Raven snorted as Clarke rolled her eyes.

“She has a point, he practically offered to impregnate you!” Raven laughed as they walked, “let me give you a child Prisa, one that can lead your clan into greatness after you.”

Octavia snorted before she nudged Clarke with her elbow, “wonder what Heda will have to say about that?”

“Probably chop his junk off for throwing himself at Clarke.” Raven grinned as Clarke stared at her, “what? I mean, Octavia told me how you’re practically the Comamnder’s wife.”

“I didn’t say that, you asked for a translation for ‘houmon’ and didn’t even take the time to listen to every word it translates to. You didn’t hear me say that it means significant other as well.”

Clarke shook her heads, “I’m going to the training yards to see if Lexa has got herself beaten into a bloody mess yet.”

“I’m up for the training yards.” Octavia looked excited, “Indra let me go today because I said I was keeping you company but if she sees me at the yards, it’s extra points with her.”

Raven shrugged, “I’ve heard some rumors that the women look hotter when training.”

“Does Wick know your obsession with hot warrior women?” Clarke inquired to her friend and Raven nodded. “What did he say?”

“He asked about a threesome.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, “of course he did, the man can be a pig at times.”

“He’s my pig so back off.” Raven hit her friend and received a punch to the shoulder in return. “Damn, Octavia that hurt.”

* * *

The yards were different than the rest of Polis, they had a growth of trees in the outer yards so the training warriors could learn to move through the forest properly. After inquiring with some of the elder warriors, Clarke found Lexa training some of the young warriors in step-by-step attack methods. She’d left Octavia and Raven at the pits, where Octavia seemed to jump right in at Indra’s insistence. Raven stayed to watch the fights, eager to judge if the rumors she heard were true.

“Ofin, komba raun.” Lexa motioned one of the boys as Clarke sat on a rock next to some of the kids. The elder warrior who had been training the kids sat across the yard on a rock, watching the lessons. “Sad in yu gon.”

The boy picked up a small sword and held it up, concentration on his face as he watched Lexa’s movements. “Ogud Heda.”

“Won.” Lexa spoke and swung her staff slowly and the boy blocked it. “Tu.” He pushed down on the staff with force but the small wooden sword slipped from his hands.

“Ai gonplei ste odon Heda.” He looked down at the ground, his shoulders slumping at his actions.

Lexa bent down and lifted his chin, “Yu gonplei nou ste odon. Yu tombom ridiyo en yu gonplei.”

“Ridiyo?”

“Sha, nau nodotaim.” She stood and motioned to the wooden sword.

Clarke smiled at Lexa’s gentleness in her teaching, she was ruthless in the yards that held seasoned warriors but with the kids she was gentle but firm. She didn’t want to break their spirits, instead she wanted them to learn with courage and self-esteem. One of the girls next to her pulled on her cloak and motioned to her brown strands, turning her back to Clarke.

Pulling the girl onto her lap, she began to braid her hair with small warrior braids. “What is your name? Tag yu in?”

“Effa.” The girl spoke, “yu gona?”

“Ai laik Prisa.” She said in Trigedasleng before repeating in English. “I am Princess.”

“Prisa, Princess.” The girl turned her head and looked at Clarke. “Yu tich ai op gonaleng?”

Clarke gave a nod, “sha, yes.”

“Sha, yes.” The girl repeated back and Clarke straightened her head so she’d look straight again.

“Effa, komba raun.” Lexa’s voice floated over and Clarke dropped her hands, allowing the girl to leave her lap.

Looking up, she found Lexa’s eyes and their amusement in them. “Moba Heda, ai tich em op gonasleng. Apologies Heda, I was just teaching her English.”

“Ai op.” Lexa looked at Effa expectantly and the girl smiled. “Tich ai op gonasleng.”

Effa put her hands behind her back, “Prisa, Princess. Sha, yes. Tag yu in, what is your name?”

“Os stot au.” She motioned to the weapons, “sad in yu gon.”

* * *

As the sun started to hit dusk, Lexa send the kids back to their instructor and left with Clarke beside her. Of course, that wasn’t until she promised her return as the kids bombarded her with questions of if she could teach them again. The walk back to the palace was slow and Clarke found herself enjoying the walk, Lexa beside her and silence between them. She’d long ago learned that words were not needed to find company with someone, it was something Lexa had taught her.

“I think the kids enjoyed your lesson.” Clarke stated as they neared the palace. “You looked like you were having fun too.”

Lexa gave a soft nod, “children should find fun in their training, it allows them the knowledge that life is about joy just as it is about pain. Letting them find happiness now will not break them when they undergo their challenge to become thirds.”

“I’m going to teach them English.” Clarke made the decision and Lexa gave her a soft smile. “I enjoyed the little lessons I was able to give today. Effa asked if I’d come back and teach them and I told her yes, because I plan to.”

* * *

Once inside the palace, Clarke followed Lexa upstairs and into the leader’s room. She shed her cloak and sat on the bed, watching as Lexa removed her light armor. The leader removed her shirt and Clarke saw that the damage done to Lexa’s ribs was minimal. She watched with interest as Lexa ran a wet cloth across her face, neck and shoulders. Of course Lexa caught her and she ducked her head, smirking as she laid back on the bed.

“You may watch if you wish Hodnes, I do not object.” Lexa placed the cloth in the basin and walked over to the bed, straddling the blond.

Clarke looked up at Lexa but kept her hands on Lexa’s hips. “How are your ribs?”

“They hurt, the peace plant aiding in relieving much of the pain.” Lexa ran her hands along Clarke’s side but paused when Clarke’s hands gripped hers. “You will deny me yet again?”

Sitting up she was careful not to unseat the brunette as it could jar her ribs. “I will until I know your ribs have healed and there is no pain. The sooner you heal, the sooner you can have me but I won’t be responsible for reinjuring them.” Cupping Lexa’s face she kissed her gently. “I love you enough to deny you so you heal.”

Lexa’s nod was soft but resting her forehead against Clarke’s she sighed. “I am once again reminded that I am unworthy of you.”

“That’s for me to decide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Ofin komba raun: Ofin come 
> 
> Sad in yu gon: choose your weapon
> 
> Won: one
> 
> Tu: two
> 
> Ai gonplei ste odon Heda: My fight is over Commander
> 
> Yu gonplei nou ste odon. Yu tombom ridiyo en yu gonplei: Your fight is not over. Your heart (is) true and (so is) your fighting.
> 
> Ridiyo?: Truly?
> 
> Sha, nau nodotaim: Yes, now again
> 
> Tag yu in?: What (is) your name?
> 
> Yu gona?: Are you a warrior?
> 
> Yu tich ai op gonsleng?: Are you going to teach me English
> 
> Moba Heda, ai tich em op gonasleng: Apologies Heda, I was just teaching her English.
> 
> Ai op: I see
> 
> Tich ai op gonasleng: Teach me English
> 
> Os stot au: A good start


	25. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have dinner with Abby to admit their relationship, thinking Abby doesn't know. Lexa also shares a fact with Clarke about being Heda that even she hates.

Clarke stood against the stone railing of her balcony watching the sunset when she felt an arm circle her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. Leaning back, she relaxed into Lexa’s embrace and just allowed herself to enjoy the peace that settled around them. As the sun sunk below the horizon, torches across the city were lit and the great tower’s fire was lit brighter. During the day it was a soft frame but as the stars emerged it would be lit larger to become a beacon for all those seeking Polis’s safety.

“Come Hodnes, the coolness of winter is filling the air and you will get sick if you stay out here with the stars.” Lexa pulled away from Clarke and moved a few feet from the blond, waiting patiently. “The dinner you requested has been prepared, Titus will likely arrive with your mother soon.”

Turning away from the balcony, Clarke walked with Lexa as they left the balcony and headed into her room. Ella closed the doors behind them and gave a nod of her head before leaving the room. Clarke laid her cloak across the end of the bed and pulled her hair back into a simple braid before turning to Lexa. The brunette stood by the desk, admiring the many drawings Clarke was working on in her free time. Most of the drawings were of the young warriors she was teaching English to, one though was of Lexa as she taught Ofin how to properly handle his new staff.

“It’s not finished.” Clarke made the statement as she neared Lexa. “I have to work on the shadows the sun produced.”

Lexa only turned to meet her eyes, a smile on her face. “I adore it even before its completion, may I have it to hang in my war room when you’re finished?”

Clarke gave a soft nod and took Lexa’s hand, “come on, my mother isn’t known for her patience.”

“A trait you clearly inherited.” It was playful and Clarke slapped Lexa’s arm before kissing her cheek.

Nuzzling her nose against Lexa’s cheek, Clarke whispered into the brunette’s ear. “You didn’t mind that last night and this morning.”

“Hmm, I did not say the inherited trait was a bad one.” Lexa turned her face and kissed Clarke softly, gently as she ran her hand up the blond’s arm. “At times your impatience is beneficial, such as when you tire of the clan leaders and their arguments. Such as the times between our furs when your impatience leads to hours of pleasure.” Soft lips found Clarke’s neck and the woman groaned.

“No!” Clarke pulled back and pointed at Lexa, “no you aren’t going to seduce me in order to avoid this dinner. It’s time my mother learns that we’re together beyond friends and politics.”

Lexa gave her a look that bordered on pouting but turned suddenly and headed towards the door. Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa’s behavior, she knew how her houmon tended to be when she was denied something she desperately wanted. Of course, few knew the truth but Lexa would rather avoid state dinners if at all possible. Clarke guessed that also included dinners with significant others’ families, she wondered how Lexa responded to Costia and her family.

* * *

They found her mother talking with Titus in Lexa’s small private dining room just off the kitchens, the two seemed to be having a conversation about the differences in leadership roles pertaining to the former Ark and Polis. Only the shutting of the door by Lexa seemed to draw the attention of both, Clarke smiled as she hugged her mother and gave a nod to Titus. The man nodded back and then turned to leave immediately, only the three women remaining in the room.

“Thanks for coming to dinner.” Clarke stated as she pulled her mother to the table, sitting down across from Abby.

Lexa sat casually down beside Clarke and leaned back in her chair, one elbow on the back of it as she gazed at the two. She said nothing while Clarke continued to engage her mother in conversation, instead choosing to drink her wine. Abby settled into her chair and her attention turned to Clarke immediately, a slight smile on her face. Clearly she was happy to see her daughter after not having seen her for a week despite being in the same city.

“It’s better than Marcus cooking, he over roasted the boar and nearly set the kitchen on fire last week. Since then we’ve been heading upstairs to eat with Raven and Wick, the man can cook much to all our surprise.” Abby gave a soft chuckle, “how are you doing?”

“Good, it’s been peaceful. Most days I’m teaching the young warriors English and when I’m not at the training yards doing that, then I’m drawing.” Clarke looked over at Lexa, “Lexa even wants one of the drawings to hang in her war room.”

Abby gave a nod, “you were always a good artist.” Her attention turned to Lexa, “how have you been, your ribs have likely healed by now and you’re able to do almost everything you did before.”

Lexa leaned forward, putting her crossed arms on the table, her sleeveless tunic accenting the muscles and tattoo on her arms. “The clan leaders still argue, the young seconds still need lessons in controlling their egos, those at the Ark still test the boundaries around them and Clarke remains on her balcony in the evenings. I believe nothing has changed Abby, however I am well. Thank you for inquiring about my health.”

* * *

The blond beside her chuckled and reached out to touch the top of Lexa’s hand. “Excuse her, she’s not used to anyone fussing over her.” Biting her lip, Clarke turned her head to look at her mother. “Actually there is something that has changed, something you should know.”

Abby looked at Clarke with curious eyes, “I’m here to listen.”

“Lexa and I are together, as a couple.” Clarke met her mother’s eyes, “we just sort of fell in love with each other and we’re making it work.” She turned to look at Lexa, “we fight a lot but we’re finding common ground.”

The doctor just picked up her glass, “I know.” She took a sip and put it down, looking to see both girls staring at her wide-eyed. “I found you asleep one morning after Lexa was injured, curled up around each other and I was in shock. I was walking the halls and Titus found me, I asked him and reluctantly he told me what you meant to each other.”

“I shall speak to him on his lose tongue.” Lexa growled out and Clarke rubbed her thumb against the woman’s hand.

“It’s not his fault, I implied that perhaps you were using Clarke but he explained you weren’t.” Abby met green eyes, “I think he wanted me to know you do actually care for my daughter, would do anything to keep her safe.”

Lexa gave a soft nod, “anything, she is mine.”

Clarke gave her a smile and dared to lean in, kissing Lexa’s cheek. “And you’re mine.”

“Anyways.” Abby let her voice stand firm so the girls broke apart, “I want to know everything you’ll allow me to know.” She turned her head to look at Clarke, “your father and I used to take walks through the halls of the Ark when we were dating and stop by the ports to look at the planet or the stars. Do you girls do anything like that?”

“Clarke enjoys the hours we ride around the city’s borders; she often draws while I observe the security of the walls.” Lexa took a sip of her wine before looking to Clarke. “She also accompanies me to the yards to teach the young warriors while I work with their combat skills. I believe one of the young girls has Clarke braid her hair every visit.”

A smile emerged on the leader’s face, “Effa has no family, she lives at the orphanage and no one else braids her hair.” Clarke looked down at her hand for a moment. “Which reminds me I need to inspect the orphanage, some of the kids made mention of conditions I didn’t like.”

Abby shook her head as her tone was light. “Don’t you girls do anything that doesn’t involve politics or the city, take any time for yourselves?”

“Of course there is time for us beyond the duties of the people and city.” Lexa spoke as she took offense to the statement. “Clarke is quite fond of those times.”

“What do you do?”

Clarke shook her head, “if you say one word I will take that knife to your throat.” She gritted out to the woman beside her.

“There is nothing shameful in finding pleasure with one’s houmon Clarke. You Skaikru are ashamed of your own bodies.” Lexa spoke and Clarke let her head fall on her arms against the table, she saw out of the corner of her eyes as her mother turned red at the realization of what Lexa spoke of.

Abby put up her hands, “forget I asked.”

“Good idea.” Clarke muttered against her arms.

* * *

They began to eat and Clarke asked her mother to recount the story of Kane in the kitchen, assuming it’d be a good topic to get their minds off of what Lexa had said. She hadn’t anticipated it would be funny, at least funny enough that even Lexa had a hint of a smile on her face when Clarke laughed at her mother explaining Kane’s reaction to the near fire in their kitchen.

“He then turns and looks at me, telling me that we’d be eating with someone else until I decided to start cooking.” Abby chuckled as she set down her fork. “I hope you’ve had better luck with cooking your meals.”

Clarke shrugged, “I’m never allowed in the kitchens, Kelly the head cook threatens everyone with her boar knife when they enter.”

“She has made grown warriors fear her.” Lexa spoke with a slight smirk, “even I never step foot in the kitchens. The only ones brave enough to enter are the servants and the attendants, Dela often reminds Kelly that her brother is the cook’s houmon so she would do well not to harm her.”

“So between Josa, Kelly and Tosi, Heda fears someone.” Clarke was playful and Lexa narrowed her eyes. “Yeah, that glare isn’t going to work on me. I’ve been on the receiving end too often for it to be effective.”

Lexa huffed before taking a sip of her wine, “it has fell lesser men.”

“Yeah well they aren’t your houmon.” Clarke rubbed Lexa’s arm, “don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you’re afraid of something. Besides, who would believe me anyways?”

“This is true.”

* * *

Abby sighed and stood up, “it’s getting late, I should get back home and make sure Kane hasn’t convinced Wick to join him at the tavern. Apparently they don’t do very well in drinking games and are often drunk when they return.”

“I can have them barred if you wish.” Lexa stated as she rose from her seat.

The doctor waved her off, “let them have some fun, we’re enjoying peace while it lasts.”

“Very well, if you require anything do not hesitate to ask.” Lexa gave Abby a soft smile, “as Clarke has fondly reminded me, you are my mother now as well and as a daughter it is my duty to see whatever you require.”

“It’s complicated.” Clarke answered her mother’s questioning look. “Just because we aren’t married doesn’t mean the people don’t see us that way. As far as they’re concerned, I’m Lexa’s wife, in all but name.”

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s back, “one day Hodnes, when peace has lasted longer than a few months. Whenever you wish a union ceremony then one will be performed but not until you desire it.”

Abby met Lexa’s eyes, “I don’t think I need to tell you that if you harm my daughter, I’ll make the Ice Queen look like your best friend.”

“It does not need to be said but I welcome the threat.” Lexa gave her a soft smirk, “it allows me knowledge that you fear for your daughter and wish only her happiness. Some mothers cannot be present go give such threats, for that I am thankful to the gods that she has you.”

Clarke grinned at her mother, “you can see why I adore her when she talks, her way with words makes me fall in love a bit more every time.”

“If my love makes you fall Clarke, then I worry.” Lexa looked at her concerned, “why would you fall from my love?”

“Skaikru expression, I’ll tell you later.” She waved her houmon off and moved to her mother, hugging her. “I love you. Tell Kane to stay away from the kitchen.”

Abby chuckled, “I will, you two try not to start any wars before morning.” She moved to Lexa and looked at the girl. “I don’t leave my daughter without a hug, so you’ll have to bear being touched.”

Clarke watched in amusement as Lexa endured a hug from her mother and the leader stayed rigid as Abby backed off. It was like she was frozen as Clarke walked her mother to the door, Titus waiting outside with a scroll in his hand. “Escort her back to her home.”

“Sha Prisa, come Abby and we can speak more on the political differences of our two people.”

* * *

Once the door was closed, Clarke turned to see Lexa drinking the rest of her wine. “It wasn’t that bad, it wasn’t like she hugged you in the middle of the clan council.”

“I do not like to be touched.” Lexa said as she put the glass down.

Moving to the brunette, Clarke grinned and seized Lexa’s thin waist in her hands. “Then I guess taking you back to our room and having my way with you is out of question.”

“Your touch is one I desire always.” Lexa pulled Clarke closer, “you denied me for weeks Hodnes so I will not allow you to deny me for an equal number of weeks.” She was quick to amend her statement. “Though I will not force myself on you, if you truly do not desire me one night then only tell me. I want you in my bed willingly, enjoying pleasure at my hands, not pain.”

“Our bed and I believe I told you to never stop.”

Lexa gave a nod before she spoke softly, “even after we are united we cannot reside in the same quarters for longer than a night. As Heda I must be accessible to my people at all hours, especially if they wish a private audience.” She reached up and caressed Clarke’s cheek, “I do not mean to make it seem as if I do not want you with me always but duty before self is an oath Heda must take.”

Clarke gave a nod, “I understand, but I need you to know one thing.” She turned her head slightly to kiss Lexa’s palm. “Every night I’ll be in your bed or you’ll be in mine, I think that was what we said on the battlefield. The days are for the people but the nights are for us.”

“Agreed.” Lexa leaned down to kiss her. “Ai hod yu in.”

“En ai yu.” Clark drew back from the kiss and met green eyes. “I think you said something about desiring me, why don’t you come show me what you meant.” She took Lexa’s hand and pulled her towards the door.


	26. Justice and Greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerson meets his fate and Clarke learns how Lexa was selected as Heda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who haven't noticed, I deleted the original chapter 26 because I just felt it came out of left field. I still hadn't explained Emerson's fate and I felt like Clarke and Lexa's union was squeezed into a chapter without being flushed out like it should have been.
> 
> By the way, I only do the Trigedasleng translations for the new or complex phrases. Most of the woods that Clarke and Lexa use have been used multiple times throughout the previous chapters so they should be familiar enough now.

Carl Emerson found himself being dragged down a long hallway, a bag over his head with no sunlight on him. It spoke that he was inside, but was not the prison where the cold temperature was followed by loud banging. He was jerked to a stop and pushed to his knees, the warrior that escorted him put the edge of knife at his back and the bag was removed from his head. Eyes adjusted and he saw the Commander of the Twelve Clans sitting on her throne with a small throne next to her, simple but large enough to make a statement. On it sat Clarke, dressed in a blue dress and maroon cloak, bronze circlet placed on her blond head.

“Hello Emerson.” Lexa spoke firmly as she sat with a knife in her hands. “How have you enjoyed the weeks that have been afforded to you?”

He started to rise but the warrior pushed the sword into his back slightly, enough he stayed on his knees. Clarke held her hand, “set raun, gon we.” She moved her hand in a dismissing motion and the warrior backed up, leaving the room. “You can stand if you want.”

Emerson stood and looked at both leaders, “here I thought my deal with you would divide the savages and the developed.”

“If I hear the word ‘savages’ from your mouth again, I’ll have your tongue cut out.” Clarke stated as she leaned forward slightly in her chair.

“I think the Commander makes the decisions here Clarke.”

Lexa looked to the side at Clarke before raising her chin and looked at Emerson. “You will show my houmon the respect she is afforded. She is also the princess of this city and none is greater than her except me. Unlike your deal, you cannot divide us and know well that her voice is mine. One word from her and everyone in this city would run you through without so much as a forethought.” She leaned her head back, “so I advise you to watch your tongue.”

Clarke turned her head to where Titus stood a few feet away, he held out a scroll to her and she took it. Unrolling the scroll, the blond looked at it before speaking. “I had your crimes cataloged and they’ve been reviewed since I spoke with you.”

Lexa stood up and walked towards Emerson. “Your actions were for your people, for that I cannot condemn you.”

He nodded, “thank you Commander.”

“However, you were involved in the missile hitting my village and you must answer for all those deaths.” Lexa turned and sat back down on her throne.

“I didn’t have any involvement in that missile.”

Clarke handed the scroll off to Titus, “you’re lying, I know because my mother confirmed from security records that you gave the location of Tondc before the missile was deployed.” She stood and neared Emerson, “jus drein jus draun.” She raised her hand and the warriors by the door instantly grabbed him, he struggled but they kicked his legs from under him until his fell at Clarke’s feet. “Teik em set raun ona tri.”

They pulled him up and Emerson looked at Lexa, “we made a deal, we’re allies. You can’t do this to your allies!”

“You are no ally of mine.” Lexa stated from where she sat and waved her hand, the warriors escorting Emerson out of the room with the doors shutting behind them.

* * *

Clarke turned and looked to Titus, he gave a nod before leaving the room with a hand signal to have the warriors that had stationed themselves within the room follow. The room was cleared out within a few moments and it left only the two girls and the silence. Lexa stood and walked to Clarke, holding the blond’s elbows in her hands. Leaning into Lexa, the younger woman closed her eyes at the warmth her houmon provided her.

“Tell me I’m doing the right thing, condemning the last of a group.”

Lexa released Clarke’s elbows and wrapped her arms fully around her houmon, kissing her blond strands. “His crimes must be answered for, if nothing else know his spirit will rejoin those of his people in the next life. Perhaps there he will choose good over the evil he has done in this world.” Pulling back from Clarke, green eyes met blue as Lexa reached up to remove the circlet from Clarke’s head. She knew the burden Clarke felt when wearing the crown on her head, as she only wore it when she conducted herself as leader of her people. “No more are you a leader Clarke, now you are simply yourself and my houmon.”

Taking the crown from calloused hands, Clarke sighed and looked at the metal. “Why do you always want me to wear this when I make decisions as a leader?”

A smile met Clarke’s eyes when Lexa lifted her chin, “because while it feels like a burden to you, it was made to be worn by one who would give their heart to the people.” She hooked her arm in Clarke’s and started walking, the blond walking with her. “Would you like to hear the story of who gave me that crown and the little known secret of Heda’s spirit?”

“Tell me.”

Looking ahead as they walked, Lexa slowed their steps so the journey to their quarters would be longer than normal. “Heda before me was named Davos, he had a houmon who was kind and gentle and often beside him in all he did when not in battle. The Coalition did not form until I brought the clans together, before there were wars between the clans. He, like I, lead the Trigeda and he was at war with the Desert Clan for many years. Azgeda was the common enemy between them but it did not solve their own war.”

“Did he die in battle?”

“Yes and no, he died as a result of injury.” Lexa turned the corner of the hall and they started up the stairs. “There was peace for a few years before the war injury took him, his battle with the Desert Clan sealing his fate and the peace that would come till the Coalition was formed. That does not matter, what matters is Heda’s houmon.” She reached over and took the circlet from Clarke, rubbing her thumb across the metal. “I was a child when she entered my father’s forge, I was no bigger than his knee and she asked for something specific. A crown for the next Heda, my father asked how it would be designed and she specified this design.” She held it out to Clarke, “look at closely.”

Clarke took the circlet and looked at the closer than she ever had, “twelve small branches, but why twelve?”

“She said the seer had given Heda a vision of what was to come. That his death would come but peace between the clans would result. She was wise, knowing he would not bring peace to the clans but the next Heda would. She asked that twelve small branches create one single limb.”

A smile crossed Clarke’s face, “your father must have been confused.”

“Yes he was, he inquired why twelve as it seemed an odd number.” Lexa ducked her head before turning to meet Clarke’s eyes as they reached the top of the stairs. “In my youth I was always known for speaking when I shouldn’t and I thought I knew the answer. I proudly boasted that I knew it because Heda would unite the twelve clans, the twelve branches representing the clans and the single limb the unity.”

Clarke laughed as she imagined her houmon as a child boasting to her father. “Oh he must have enjoyed that.”

“He was ashamed of me, told me to apologize to Heda’s houmon but Oona, as was her name, she waved him off. She bent down and looked at me, starring into my eyes before asking me a simple question.”

As they reached Lexa’s room, Clarke turned to look at her. “What did she ask you?”

“If I was Heda, what would I do to help my people? That was her only question and I gave her my answer.”

Clarke sat on the bed and set the circlet aside, putting her attention on Lexa. “What was your answer? Let me guess, whatever was necessary.”

“No.” Lexa gave a soft smile, “I said I would honor my people and end all wars, delivering peace to them.” She moved to sit beside Clarke, “I was four winters when I gave her my answer. Five years later I was chosen to be Heda, I had forgotten about that visit until Oona came to see me upon my selection. She gave me that crown, saying she knew looking into my eyes and by the answer I gave at such a young age that I was meant for greatness.”

* * *

Silence spread across the room before Clarke turned to Lexa and took the brunette’s hand in hers. “You said you had a little known secret about Heda’s spirit you were going to share with me.”

“Most are chosen by the spirit but on occasion, history only having recorded it twice, one Heda can select the next.” Lexa gave a sigh, “I was born for this but it was chosen for me, by Davos and Oona. They saw my greatness and chose to give me the spirit of Heda.”

“How does that work?”

“I do not know; the priests won’t reveal how the transfer occurs. They said they are not aware themselves but I suspect when Heda’s life was nearing the next he whispered my name or thought of my face. As the next Heda, I was given all of his writings and I found the words ‘Her name is Alexandria, born in Polis and is the next vessel for my spirit’ written on multiple occasions.”

Clarke rubbed Lexa’s hand and arm, “have you chosen your next vessel already?”

“I shall not choose; I will not make that decision for any child.” Lexa met Clarke’s eyes, “not even if I see wisdom and greatness in a child shall I make that decision. My spirit can decide, peace allows me to know that whoever receive it, they will inherit no wars.”

“What happened to Oona?”

“She lives in her home village, deciding to return after I was selected. She said the palace was not her home any longer, since Davos would not be with her.” Lexa gave Clarke a soft smile as she saw Clarke’s sadness. “She was fortunate to have had a child during their time together, the child is eleven summers this year and Oona thrives as a washer for her village. I do check on her regularly, a small part of my spirit is protective of her. I expect that is the part of Davos that remains as a small part of our vessels remain after our deaths.” She reached up and cupped Clarke’s cheek, “just as the next Heda will see to your well-being if my spirit leaves this body before your spirit leaves yours.”

* * *

Clarke shook her head violently, “I need your spirit to stay where it is.”

“And it shall, as long as there is life in this body my spirit shall remain.” Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke softly, leaning her forehead against the blond’s. “You make me want an entire lifetime.”

“And the next I think you said before.” Clarke stated as she pulled back and removed the pauldron from Lexa’s shoulder, setting it aside before turning to undo the buckles on Lexa’s outer duster. “Help me with this, you owe me for all those sweet words.”

“Clarke…” Lexa was about to stop her when the blond stood and unclasped the cloak around her shoulders, pulling the dress over her head. Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes widened at the sight of her with nothing on. “You wore nothing under your dress…”

Before Clarke could answer she was tackled to the bed and thoroughly kissed. Air became necessary and Lexa pulled away, quickly shedding her clothes. “That’s more like it.”

“I will make you learn the punishment for such an act.” Lexa moved over her and kissed Clarke’s neck. “You cannot do such things Hodnes, such thoughts would not allow me to be Heda when necessary.” Her words were punctuated by kisses down Clarke’s collarbone and between her breasts, the blond’s back bowing under the pleasure.

* * *

A loud knock came at the door and Clarke groaned, thumping her head against the furs as Lexa sat up and looked at the door. “Tell them to go away.”

Lexa merely reached over and pulled a fur over them, “Komba raun!”

The door opened and Titus entered, his eyes diverting to the floor after seeing them. “Heda, Prisa apologies.”

“What reason do you have for interrupting Titus?” Clarke asked as she leaned up on her arms, knowing that he wouldn’t have interrupted unless it was urgent.

“It better bring good reason.” Lexa’s voice was angered and Clarke put a hand on her arm to sooth her.

Titus gave a nod, “it is a matter that can wait till morning Heda, I shall leave you. I shall alert the guards and servants that you are indisposed until morning.” He turned to leave till Lexa spoke again.

“Does it concern the people or city?”

“No Heda, merely two chiefs disputing land. They can wait, as I believe you will both tire easily at such a dispute.” He turned to look at her, “they are Water Clan.”

* * *

Lexa merely waved her hand and Titus left, closing the door behind him. Turning back to her houmon she found Clarke looking at her. “It can wait till I am finished disciplining my houmon for her insolence.” She pushed the fur away and pushed Clarke’s shoulder till she laid back against the bed. “I believe I was telling you such actions prevent me from being Heda when necessary.” Her kisses began again and she added nips. “Does my houmon understand her error yet?”

“No.” Clarke stated with a smirk as Lexa continued down her belly, “there’s nothing you’ve done to let me know why it was wrong.”

“In time Hodnes, you will learn.”

“All I’m hearing are wor…ah!” She yelped as Lexa’s hands found purpose. “Don’t stop, don’t ever stop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Teik em set raun ona tri: Put him on the tree.


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 250 years have passed since Clarke and Lexa brought peace, historians talk of them as legend while their spirits return to live again.

Children gathered around the city square as the historian began weaving his tale of history past. Adults stood along the edges of the crowd, listening intently about those that came before. The clans all together as one, one empire under the Commander. The greatness of peace and prosperity due to the history being told. English weaved the story, Trigedasleng spoke in the homes while the language of the sky dominated the political and civil life.

“Her name was Alexandria, a girl from Polis who was the daughter of a blacksmith.” The historian spoke and wonder filled children’s eyes. “A small girl would one day become The Uniter of Clans.”

History was spoke, of Heda Alexandria’s greatness and also her losses. Reality that being Heda didn’t come without personal sacrifices. Children gasped and laughed at appropriate moments, the story being weaved was one of wonder and beauty. None but the historian spoke, listening to the greatness that was long past.

“Then Wanheda appeared, first her enemy and then over time became her love.” The historian gave a soft chuckle. “Wanheda disappeared one day, in her place stood a princess that would aid Heda in uniting all the clans together so the empire was once again whole, as it was before the Old World ended.”

A curious child raised her hand, “did Wanheda ever appear again?”

“Child, at Heda’s death the princess was lost to us. Forever after the body of Heda burned was she Wanheda, living in the forest among the animals and those that saw her left her to her pain. Wanheda’s spirit remains tied to this land, protecting the innocent in the forest as she was unable to protect her beloved.”

* * *

The day was lost soon enough and adults collected children, the historian made his way home and was greeted by his houmon. The tiny woman hugged him, smiling at him as he sat in one of the chairs. Her beauty breathtaking and her eyes were soft while her attitude was all warrior. She had the strength of an army, a descendant of the mighty Okteivia kom Trigedakru. She soothed his worries, gentle hands caressing his face.

“The children asked of Wanheda and I always hate telling the truth. That five years after their reign began Heda Leska was poisoned and in her grief, Prisa kom Polis disappeared to leave us with Wanheda. None found her body, although her death was likely as the years passed. She still haunts the woods, protecting innocents as she was unable to protect her beloved.”

“You can’t always weave tales Daryus, you must tell the history so all can know it.” She gave a soft smile. “You tell me all the time that peace was maintained through politics and strength but it was created in love and remains in memory. While they only reigned five years, it set a legacy all Heda would follow. I believe that in their next life they will meet again and know the happiness that was denied them the first time.”

Daryus gave a smile, “I’m thinking of writing a book about them.”

“What would you call it?”

“War and Peace in Polis.”

* * *

A lone figure bent over the carcass of the dead deer, removing the snares and arrows. Crunching of leaves made the figure stand with a knife in her hand. She found a girl with blond hair and blue eyes holding a bow and quiver, looking between her and the deer. The blond girl moved over but paused when she brandished a knife.

“You’re the one killing all my deer!”

“You’re the one removing all my traps!” The blond stared at the brunette with green eyes before her, they just seemed to stare at each other. “Who are you?”

“Who are you? You’re in my woods!”

The blond shook her head, “these woods are Trigeda, you have no right to them.”

“My mother is chief of Trigeda, these woods are more mine than yours!”

Silence seemed to fill the forest before the blond spoke, “you’re Alexa kom Trigedakru?”

“Yes and who are you?”

“Klark kom Skaikru.”

Green eyes narrowed, “you can’t be her, she’s been dead for over two hundred years.”

“Of course I’m not Wanheda you ass, she’s my great-aunt to some infinite number. Her baby sister is my grandmother to some infinite number.” The blond neared her and motioned to the deer. “Can I have my deer or are you going to force me to starve?”

“Fine take your deer but stay out of my woods!”

Blue eyes stared into green before breaking contact, bending down to collect the deer. “May we meet again.”

“Stay out of my woods!”

* * *

Klark kom Skaikru didn’t stay out of the woods and in the end, lived a happy life forever tied to Alexa kom Trigedakru. Their meeting in the woods would be a joke over the span of their 50 years together. Never once realizing that their spirits were those of two girls reborn after a life of hardship, the next life giving Klark kom Skaikru and Aleskandria kom Trigedakru the happiness they were both denied a lifetime before.

“I said stay out of my woods!” Alexa glared at the girl standing a few feet from her.

“Shut up you ass, you don’t own the woods!” Clarke chuckled and moved to her, pulling the brunette to her before kissing soft lips. “Besides, you’re teaching our son that owning the woods is reality when you don’t own the woods, Heda Tomas does.”

Lips twitched and Alexa leaned her forehead against Clarke’s, “I love you.”

“And I love you, even when you’re being an ass.” A sigh escaped as blue eyes bore into green, “this lifetime won’t be enough, I need you in the next one and the one that follows after that.”

“I feel as if we’ve always been together and we always shall be. One lifetime is never enough and I pray that Wanheda gives her blessing when we undergo our Release Ceremony. That our spirits will be guided to new lives, not forced to return to the gods.”

A smile crossed under blue eyes, “you know, for someone who’s an ass, you have a way with words. If our son wasn’t with us, I’d take you against that tree behind you.”

“We can always send Aden home.”

“And endure your mother’s speech of improper behavior in the woods. No thanks, I got that already, and the one where she said we should be more considerate to others when having our unions.”

Alexa chuckled, “you are quite loud Hodnes.”

“Screw it, we’re sending Aden home and I’m having my way with you. After all those sweet words you aren’t getting away until I’ve exhausted you and made you mine.”

“I’ll always be yours.” Ernest eyes stopped Clarke’s words, “in this life and the next.”

“In this life and the next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've loved writing this but it's at a close...
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think, I also sometimes take suggestions into account and include them in the story. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
